Journey Across the Four Countries: Hoenn Saga
by Patrickthegiftedone
Summary: The story of teens traveling across the Poke'mon world, with love, action, and pretty much everything that goes on in a teens life., Chapter 24 is up, introducing Eevee!
1. Let's Get Going!

a/n the following story is rated t for violence, language, and minor sexual content (if u have a problem with that, i apologize and enjoy another one of my stories). The followign is based on my Emerald characters, Patrick and May, Patrick's appearance will be changed, since i dont rly like Brendan's look, cept his backpack i do liek that i have oen of those, lol. Now enjoy as you hear the story of 2 kids..goign through Hoenn, Johto, Kanto, and Sinnoh

**Poke'mon: Journey across the Four Countries**

**1: Let's Get Going!!**

Today was a grand day to be 13 years old and out into the new world, and enjoying the grand view of Human, and Poke'mon life working in cooperation with one another, some of them will keep them as pets, some for contests in looks and skill styles, and many choose them to go into battle and becoem the best of the best, that was Patrick's dream, to become the strongest trainer of them all, and today, he will begin his new journey and start his dream. As much as he enjoyed the wonder of battles and a Poke'mon's true potential, he also enjoyed watching show thier inner beauty, and watching the best coordinators show their art, thats what his long life friend, May, wanted to be, her dream was to become the top Coordinator, but to do that she knew she had to be a trainer as well, so her Poke'mon can learn, grow, and learn new skills. Now that they are 13, they can leave their town of Littleroot, and hopefully all will begin well for these two new trainers.

Patrick rose out of his bed, stratching his wavy, ruffled auburn hair, and going to the window to watching the flock of Taillow and Swellow fly by over his father's lab, and crying out through the wind. Patrick then heard the sound of small pebbles hitting his window, he cleared his eyes and looked down to see May waving to him, dressed in her red zipup jacket, black tight shorts, and her long brown hair under her red bandana, she was smilign with glee and her blue eyes shined in the sun. Patrick smiled at his friend and waved back to her with joy, his door started to knock, with the sound of his mother's voice, "Honey get yourself together, today's your big day!"

"I'll be right there Mom, can you let May in, she's right by our door?" Patrick called back gathering up his black shirt, green cargo pants, and his custom made pelt to carry poke'balls, his poke'dex, and his P.T.N.P, or Portable Tracker, Navigator, Phone in full term. He brushed out his hair, cleaned up his face, brushed his teeth, and rushed downstairs, fully clothed, and grabbing his backpack along the way down. His mother giggled at his rather haste, since usually he's rather slow in the morning, she handed him a quick breakfeast of toast with grape jelly and a can of orange juice. May sat by the table waiting for Patrick to be down eating, while chewing on a piece of Fruit Jerky her mother gave her before she left, "So May, you all set to go?" Patrick asked with a half mouth full of toast.

May giggled at him and nodded, "Yea, just have to grab my pack from your dad's lab, he said he was gonna set it up with tools and kits for the Poke'mon contests." Patrick finished off his toast and juice, and said his good-byes to his motehr and promised he would be back soon to come check on everyone. His patted his mother's Mightyena who was resting peacefully, who grunted happily at Patrick.

Before they left, his mother walked outside with Mightyena, and smiled happily, "Before you go, I want to let you know, that whenever you need help, come call me, and I'll lend you Mightyena, I'm sure he woudl be glad to help you out, he may be old in his years but he's gotta lot of fight in him, like he was when I was a trainer, Isn't that right buddy?" she asked happily to her old partner, which responded with a happy bark.

"Thanks mom, I'm sure I will call when its really necessary." He then looked down for a second, and couldnt hold it in, he ran to his mother and gave her a big hug, "I'm gonna miss you mom.." he said sadly. May just gave a light 'aww' to herself. His mother smiled and hugged him warmly.

"Don't worry, Honey, remember as far as you are from me, I will always be there, just a phone call away." She said happily. Patrick nodded with joy, let her go and started to walk with May to his dad's lab, gettign ready for the same routine with him.

Patrick and May walked happily the dirt path, and looked up to watch a family of a mother Altaria and three baby Swablus fly, May smiled and gave a small coo at the family fly by, "They look so cute don't they?" she asked, still lookign at them flying down the horizon.

Patrick nodded in agreement and noticed up ahead the large building that was his father's lab, "We'll here we are...geez I always forget how flashy Dad likes to make this building, most labs are small, but this...he just showing off the family fortune" Patrick said with a chuckle at the end.

"Hey least your dad isnt much as a showoff as mine, everyday he would come home and talk about the trainers he fought, the battles he won, and the ones he lost that made him feel like he crushed his soul...geez I mean I love my dad, but once I would liek to talk abotu something else, y'know" May said in counteract.

Patrick nodded in agreement, he looked across the field to see a group of multiple rock and ground Poke'mon hanging out, some Rhyhorn sent from Kanto, a small group of Aron, a whole gang of Geodude, and they were lead by a rather aged Golem. Patrick and May reached the door, and had no hesitation to knock, since Pat's dad was used to that. "Hey dad, it's me...you in?" Patrick asked lookign aroudn the empty lobby.

Then he heard large footsteps and saw his dad walk in in his white lab coat, and according to May's mother, his unmatching green shorts and blue shirt. He gave a hearty laugh and patted Patrick's shoulder, "Ahh my dear boy, it's finally time, you become a trainer just like your mother and I used to be, I'm so proud you chose to become a trainer, its great to get outside and learn the values of life and teamwork."

"Well I'm glad too Dad, maybe when its all said and done, I'll come back work with you, I wanna learn the many secrets behind Poke'mon." Patrick said while giving his father a ligth hug.

"Hah, trust me my boy, you'll learn the secrets by being a trainer, I only became a researcher to raise and help Poke'mon grow and breed, it's what I love to do." He smiled and pointed outside to a group of Tauros grazing on the grass, "It's all about that too..to watch them, and learn from them." He then noticed May who stood silent and in awe as the father and son had their moment. "Ahh May, I'm sorry, I had no clue you were there, I'm guessing you're here to register and get your gear right?" he asked.

May nodded and smiled, "Yes Professor Birch, I'm really excited to teach Poke'mon how to show style in the world"

"Well it's a good choice in to be a Poke'mon trainer, but if you choose that, perhaps you shouldn't go it alone, why not have Patrick come alogn with you?"

"Well Dad that was actually our original plan anyways, plus if we split up who knows when we will see each other again, right?" he asked standing next to May, with both of them wrapping an arm aroudn each other.

"Ah well that's good to know, we'll then, come into the Lab, and we will get you all set up" said Prof. Birch, showing them into the labratory. May and Patrick followed them in and saw a small group of baby poke'mon sitting on the table with a cheerful look on them, two Treekos, two Torchics, and two Mudkips. "Well I wasn't sure if you both wanted the same, so I just had two sets all ready to go, so let's start of with you Patrick, who are you gonna choose? The grass gecko, Treeko? The fire chick, Torchic? Or the water mammal, Mudkip?"

Patrick took a long look at each, he didn't feel a strong bond with Torchic or Mudkip, they didn't seem to have a certain vibe around them. He then looke at Treeko, and knew right then and there with who he wanted, "Okay...I'll choose Treeko" Treeko jumped with joy, as Torchic and Mudkip fell down in rejection. Prof. Birch handed Patrick, Treeko's Pokeball, and Patrick called Treeko into it. "Wow...my partner, Treeko, let's make sure we will be the best of the best."

"Okay May, now it;s your turn, who's gonna be your new partner?" Prof Birch asked, as he called the two remaining Poke'mon from Patrick's set back into their Poke'balls.

"We'll I have been thinkign of it logn and hard all night, and I know my choice..Torchic" Torchic from May's set jumped into her arm, which made May smile happily. Prof Birch called the remaining two back in, and let the 4 left outside to run and play.

"Okay then, well, here are your Poke'dexs, use these to identify the Poke'mon that can be found in Hoenn, and soon the other countries close to us." He said while handing a black dex to Patrick, and a pink dex to May, and then he handed them a set of 5 poke'balls each. "You two..I remember when you two just to be kids playing with Mightyena and Quilava, now you got your own Poke'mon, and off on your own journey. You two must look out for each other, keep each other safe as well as your new partners. Patrick...May...best of luck to you two."

"Thanks Dad.."

"Thank you Prof. Birch"

The two teens stood at the end of Littleroot gazing upon the small town and smiled, they gave once last wave goodbye, and started their way up through route 102, right into Oldale Town. Patrick looked around the road, and was surprised on how different it feels to be catching the poke'mon around and not just looking at them. "So May...what do you think we should catch first?" Patrick asked as he scrolled through the Dex to figure out which Poke'mon resided here, " we can find Zigzagoons" May shook at that, "umm Poochyena?" she shook again, "Wurmple" she shuddered at the thought, she hated bug types, "we'll guess we will have to wait till we get to Route 104, there's a couple of Poke'mon I wanna get there."

"Yea good plan...who knows, maybe we'll run into a Taillow...sigh...I always wanted one of those..: May said with a glossy look over her eyes.

"Why? To keep bugs away?" Patrick asked jokingly.

"No...maybe..." She said with a light blush.

"Hehe" Patrick then took out his Poke'ball, and tossed it up, "C'mon out Treeko" The ball opened up and out came the small green Gecko, who like most Poke'mon called out his name, and landed on Patrick's shoulders. "I figured we should let these guys get some air."

"Good Idea" May then grabbed Torchic's ball, and tossed it at her side, "C'mon out Torchic!" Torchic came to her side and chirped happily and said her name as well. "Hey instead of tryign to catch some of the Poke'mon here, let's get these two pumped out for battle, what do you say?"

Patrick liked that idea and pointed out his two targets, and tag team of Poochyenas, "Well then, let's get those two, Treeko you ready?" he asked his partner, which Treeko responded with a grunt and a strong battle stance.

"How bout you Torchic?' May asked her member, who jumped in joy and stood next to Treeko ready to fight, "Okay well I'll get this party started" she pointed at the first Poochyena and grinned "Okay Torchic use Scratch!!" Torchic leaped at Poochyena and hit him multiple times with her talons. Poochyena didnt take much time to counter, and lunged at her with a Tackle, Torchic got hit preety hard and fell backwards to May's feet "Oh no, Torchic, c'mon get up baby" she said with a plead.

"Hey, how strong are you now lil guy, hmm" Patrick said then targeted the offensive Pooch, "Treeko, give him a taste of his attack with your own Tackle!" Treeko then leaped off the ground and not only hit the Poochyena that attcked Torchic, but hit the second one with his tail. "yea way to go buddy, thats how you do it" May gave Treeko and Patrick a little cheer, and Torchic was back on her feet ready to attack.

"Well Torchic let's let Treeko be the offense, and you onto the defense side, use Leer!" Torchic then glared at both Pooch's with a mean look in her eye. Both of them got scared and ran off into the bushes. "Wow that scare dthem preety good, good job Torchic" Torchic replied with a gleeful tone. But then heard a big rustle in the bushes.

"Umm..I don't think they ran away outta pure fear..." Patrick said as he figured out what was gonna approach, "May, get Torchic ready to fight..this one is out of our league a bit.." Then approached what he expected, the mother Mightyena of the two siblings. May shook in fear at it, it was very scary lookign compared to the one that Patrick's mother had. The mother growled at all four of them and Treeko and Torchic shook in fear.

"uhhhh...uhhh..." was all May could say, startign to back away slowly "we should try to go."

"No May," Patrick said keepign her still, "This is what trainers will face, and strong obsatcle and this will be our first, okay, just stay strong, okay May?" Patrick said with a reassuring tone.

May then sighed, and nodded in agreement, "Okay...well then, let;s face the fear, Torchic, use Ember!!" commanded May, Torchic them started to collect heat from her mouth and launched mutliple fireballs from her peak at Mightyena. Mightyena took the blow rather hard and couldn't move.

"Thats the spirit May, face the fear!! Treeko, use Absorb and follow it up with Tackle!!" Treeko then lunged onto Migthyena who tried to shake him off, but Treeko bit down and started to absorb Mightyena's health, he then leaped off and lunged into her with his head.

Mightyena then growled into anger and lunged at both pint sized Poke'mon.

"Dodge it!!' yelled out both Trainers, which made Treeko and Torchic leap into the air and making Mightyena ram into a small tree, "Now use Tackle, Treeko, and Scratch, Torchic!!" May and Patrick said in unison once again. Torchic then jumped onto Mightyena and scratched vigorously, as Treeko rammed into Mightyena's side. The mother yelped and fleed away with her two childern running off.

"We did it...?" May said in shock.

"We did...we took a full grown Mightyena and won..." Patrick jumped with joy and hugged May, and vice versa, both of them later realized what they were doing, and let go each other with a light blush. "Umm perhaps we should get goign to Oldale, I'm sure after this, these two need a good rest."

"Yea and let's hurry" she said while pointing to the dimming sun, "It'll be night soon, and thats when the older Poke'mon come out and roam." she said with a lil shake in her voice.

Patrick nodded, called back Treeko, May did the same for Torchic, and they both ran at high speed to get to Oldale town before they had to deal with more Mightyena...or what stronger Poke'mon lie out in their travels, for this was just a small step to what lies ahead for our two heroes.

End of Episode 1

Thx for reading and stay tuned for part 2, coming soon to a story near you, heh. Please review


	2. Surskit Swarm!

a/n the following story is rated t for violence, language, and minor sexual content (if u have a problem with that, i apologize and enjoy another one of my stories). The followign is based on my Emerald characters, Patrick and May, Patrick's appearance will be changed, since i dont rly like Brendan's look, cept his backpack i do liek that i have oen of those, lol. Now enjoy as you hear the story of 2 kids..goign through Hoenn, Johto, Kanto, and Sinnoh

**Poke'mon: Journey across the Four Countries**

**2: Surskit Swarm!!**

Today we find our two rookie heros resting in the small town of Oldale, stacking up on supplies and getting a decent workout..?

"May...how..is this gonna...help me...?" said Patrick trying to keep up with his rather fast friend, short of breath as well. The two were running across Oldale, with their Starter partners at their side.

"It keeps you physically fit, keeps your stamina up, and helps you and your partners get stronger, plus if we are gonna be going across towns, we need to be able to run fast, right?" May said slowing down to help Patrick catch up, "Then after this, we need to get Torchic and Treeko toughen up for the trainers that go through the paths."

"Man..I hate working out..." he muttered to himself, he looked down at Treeko who seemd to think otheriwse, the little gecko was doing frontflips while running alongside, "Treeko...how do you enjoy this?" he asked him quietly. Treeko shrugged and just continued running. Patrick was starting to slowdown, and hit a rock on his foot, causing him to trip foward, and with a loud 'BAM!', Patrick screamed in pain, covering his face.

May turned around and rushed to Patrick's side, "Oh god...Patrick, are you okay?" Patrick replied with a simple shake, May sighed and pulled out her frist aid kit in Patrick's backpack, "Luckily I asked your mother to put this in, knowing your clumsyness," She pulled out a large skincolored bandage and bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide, and smiled, "Ok, now, move your face for a second." Patrick then revealed his dirt and blood smothered face, May was rather shocked at it first, but kept her cool, and cleaned his face up with the peroxide and a small towel, then applied the bandage on the large cut on his nose, "There we go...geez I don't knwo what you would do without me" she said, and started to giggle.

Patrick blushed in embarassment, and smiled lightly, "I feel like I'm 8 years again when you use to do this after playing with Quilava."

May giggled at him and smiled, "Well I think thats a sign to stop running for the day. Let's head back to the center for while." She stood up helping Patrick up as well, and both of them started to head back to the center for a decent break.

--------------------------------------------

"Oh my goodness what happened to your face?" asked the nurse standing behind the desk.

"Uhhehe I just had a minor trip jogging this morning, it's no big deal" Said Patrick, completely forgetting that the pain that small trip caused him.

"Ah well thats a relief" said the nurse with a light smile, "Hey have you two come across anything odd while going around town this morning?"

May tilted her head in confusion, "Odd as in...?" asked curiously.

"Well the news reports have mentioned a lot of small bug Poke'mon called Surskits have been swarming along the paths to this town and Petalburg City" She said while pointing to a big poster that said to be on the lookout for them.

"Is that a bad thing?" Patrick asked whiel looking at the poster.

"Well Poke'mon live on nature, so if they tend to overpopulate in one area they could deplete it." She then handed them a set of differently shaped Poke'balls, "So the Mayor has asked trainers try to catch as many as they can and release them into other areas, these are newly deigned Net Balls, they are specifically designed to catch water and bug poke'mon, and since Surskit is both water and bug, these are usually very easy to catch with these."

May and Patrick took the set and smiled, "We'll be happy to help in anyway we can" Patrick said with a smile. Then they head abunch of loud screams and saw a group of young boys and girls runnign acorss the building, and following them were a large group of blue bug like things.

"Oh no...it's getting worse, the Surskit are coming into the town, you too go now, catch them, or repel them away." The nurse said in haste, and she herself started to go outisde with a set of two Poke'balls, "Let's go Chansey and Raichu!" Then appeared the the nurses side was a large pink Poke'mon with and egg on her belly, and small orange mouse with a long tail with a lightning bolt at the end. "I'm gonna go this way, you two head the opposite direction and near the western gate to block them out. She then ran off with her two partners.

May just grinned, "I suppose we can consider this practice, don't you agree?" she said holding up Torchic's Poke'ball.

"Yea...this is goona be fuuun" Patrick said playfully, with Treeko jumping onto his shoulder. "Alright, let's go do this!"

The two ran outside to see the Surskits just swarming the town, May called out Torchic and looked at Patrick "Alright here's the plan, I'll have Torchic scatter them with Ember, and you have Treeko ram through them with Tackle, so we can get to the gate, got it?"

"Got it" Patrick said with Treeko nodding in agreement.

"Good then let's get this started," She then pointed at the Surskits, "Ok Torchic use Ember!!" Torchic nodded and shot fireballs from her beak at the small bugs, who then just liek May planned, started to scatter up.

"Aight my turn, Treeko use Tackle!" Treeko hopeed off and ran at high speed through the remaining Surskits, causing them fall backwards to the others, which preety much repeated itself again and again like dominos. The kids nodded and ran through the opening to get to the gate, "May you were right, the jogging does help." said Patrick, realizing how much his speed improved

"See, told ya it would be handy," she said with a smile. The two reached the gate looking at how many Surskits were going through. "Okay..I don't know we can push these guys back, do you?"

Patrick pondered the thought and smiled, "We'll beat them at their own game, quick take three net balls and catch some." May didn't ask why and just took three of the six the Nurse gave her, and Patrick did the same, "Ok, here...we...go!" he threw all three, and suceccfully hit three of them, and after a few seconds they stopped shaking.

"Ok my turn, here we go" May tossed her 3, and like Patrick she got her 3 to catch as well, both kids picked their Poke'balls up and May then finally asked, "Alright why did we catch these?"

"Well Torchic and Treeko cannot do it alone, so we can use the Surskits to help fight back, far as I know the two Surskit starts off with is Quick Attack and Bubble (a/n okay im nto really sure if thats correct, I have not had a Surskit as my partner at all, casue Emerald won't let me do that, heh.), so yea, who knows we can probably keep one after this, let's make it a contest, who ever can knock back the most Surskits get to keep one as their partner, deal?" Patrick said with a grin.

"Deal...well then let's get started!" She tossed out the 3 surskits and Torchic stood next to them. Patrick did the same and Treeko stood next to them as well. "Torchic use Ember, Surskits use Quick Attack!!" Torchic launched out the fireballs, and the Surskit trio ran through the remaining at high speed.

"Alright Treeko, use Tackle, Surskits use Bubble!!" Treeko then rammed them with his head, as tke Surskits lauched a huge wave of hard bubbles at the wild ones, which cause them to fall back. "Alright it's working, let's keep at, all of you use Quick Attack!!" The Surskits then ran through the wild ones at high speed, leaving Treeko in the dust. "Oh yeah you can't use that yet...hmm aight Treeko use Leer to scare them away." Treeko then gave the wild ones and rather scary glare, with caused them to stop and run back in fear. "Good now, Surskits, use Bubble and Quickattack in combination style." The three then were charging but launching Bubbles out at the wild ones.

"You Surskits do the same" May commanded her's and they ran through them with Bubble launching out. Torchic ran too ,but not as quick, and started to launched Ember at the wild Surskits.

The nurse caught up to them as she got the Surskits to go through the South and North gate, and saw how much effort they were putting in to get those Surskits out..."perhaps they don't need my help after all, but let's be on the lookout" she said looking down at Raichu, who was still full of energy, except for her Chansey, she ran out of energy from keeping Raichu energized with her Softboiled ability. "It's impressive to see two young trainers give it their all, isn't it Raichu?" she asked happily, Raichu nodded in agreement.

"Treeko use Tackle following up with Absorb!"

"Torchic use Ember and then attack with Scratch!"

"All Surskits use Quick attack and bubble!!" They both said in Unison. And the whole team did what they were commanded, Torchic launched a fury of fire at the wild group, and then starte dto repal them with her talons. Treeko rammed into them all and grab one and bit to suck in it's energy, then was rather spontaneus, took the fainted Surskit and tossed it like a ball at the wild ones to fall back. Finally the six captured ones rammed into the small remnant and pushed them back with Bubble. The rest started to fall back, and May smiled, "Finally we pushed them all back.."

"Yeah...thank god, I think the gang's all wiped out..." Patrick said looking at the exhausted group of Poke'mon, he then looked up and saw 3 wild Surskits still standing with a mean look on them, "That can't be good..." The Surskits then started to glow brightly, and took into the sky, and they started to dim down and were a mix color of red, pink and blue, they had a small upward pointed head, had small wings in the back but big looking eye-like flaps in the front with an odd design, "What...they evolved..?" he said in shock.

"What are those things?" May said looking closely at them. But they took no time to stand still and charged at the group of Poke'mon "gasp Torchic, fight back with Ember!" Torchic then regained herself and launched a small group of fireballs, they looked rather and did nothing to the unknown Poke'mon. "It's no good...Torchics too tired, and Surskit can't do anything to these guys..."

"Treeko, go for it, use Tackle!" Treeko jumped to ram into them, but the Poke'mon just flew sideways making Treeko miss and fall onto the ground. "They're too quick to keep up with...hmmm Surskits use Bubble!!" The Surskits then launched a fury of Bubbles at them some hit to make the Poke'mon fall backwards, but they regained themselves to charge back at them. "This isn't good, we need help..."

"Then allow me to assist.." The two kids looked back and saw the nurse with Raichu at her side, "Raichu, take them out with Thunderbolt!" Raichu then started to glow with a yellow aura and then launched a large bolt of lightning at them, which brougth them to the groudn with ease, "Now use Skull Bash!" Raichu then started to charge at them, pointing his skull at them, then with a large amount of the force cause the wounded Poke'mon to fly away , and they just vanished. "Good Job Raichu, return" The nurse held out a Poke'ball and Raichu went inside it. "I was watchign and you did an excellent job to hold them back..until those Masquerain stepped in to fight.

"Ohh so that's what they are..." May said to herself quietly.

"Thank you very much...but..I think we need a good rest for while, the whole group is tired out." Patrick said holding up his tired Poke'mon.

-----------------------------------------

Patrick and May sat on the bench at the Center watching Treeko, Torchic and Surskit team eat contentfully, "Well all said and done that was good workout, May, let's do it again sometime." Patrick said jokingly.

"Heheh, yeah sounds good." she said back, and giggled, "Soo...I guess you won the contest, you can keep one..." she said looking down in defeat.  
'Well...y'know I owe you for the bandage and the assistance in getting through all those Surskits...so why don't you keep one, plus, those Masquerain look perfect for the Poke'mon Contests." Patrick said with a reassuring tone.

May looked up in shock, "Really...you mean it?" she then jumped for joy and hugged Patrick, "Thank you thank you thank you!!"

Patrick fell backwards from losing his balance and May ended up on top of him, they looked at each otehr and blushed beet red, and stood up after a few seconds, "Umm..sorry bout that." Patrick said trying to regain his color.

"No no, it's my fault..." May said twidling her fingers. After a moment of silence, May smiled and pushed him playfully, "Heheh tryign to make a move on me, heheh." she said jokingly. Pat laughed and pushed back in retaliation.

"Well I see everyone is alright." The nurse said looking down at them, "Well I heard you planned to keep one..well why don't you give me the other five, I can use them to help keep the swarm from coming back. "

Patrick nodded "Good plan, here we go, May's the one whos keeping one." He said when handing her the 3 Net Balls he had caught them with. May handed her two of them and placed the 3rd one in her pack. Patrick looked outside and saw how bright it was still. "Well May, I suppose if we leave now we can get to Petalburg by dusk."

May nodded, and called back Surskit and Torchic, "Yeah, let's get going." Patrick called back Treeko, and grabbed his backpack.

"Nurse, I thank you for everything you've done to help us out." Patrick politely while bowing to her.

"Yes Thank you, Nurse." May said as well while bowing.

"It's no problem, just doing my job, oh and for the future, my name is Joy, and as a small heads up, my relatives run all the centers, so dont be shocked if my sibling looks a little like me in Petalburg." Joy said with a light smile.

"I'll keep that in mind," Patrick then started to walk outside and waved goodbye, with may following behind him, "Untill we meet again, Nurse Joy." they both said to her. Nurse Joy waved good-bye, and Raichu waved good-bye as well.

-----------------------------------------------

As Patrick and May walked through route 104, they started to hear a beep, they looked down at their Poke'dexs, and saw it was the source of the sound, and it was flashing, they opened it up to see the picture of their Poke'mon and a sign below them sayign they had a new move learned.

"Whoa cool, Treeko learned a new move." Patrick said looking down at the Dex.

"So did Torchic.." May said, then pushed a blue button, and said Torchic's new move along with her known moves, "So she knows Peck alone with her old moves, Ember, Focus Energy, Leer, Scratch. Huh, I didn't know Torchic knew Focus energy."

"Well along with Tackle, Leer, Absorb, Treeko now knows Quick Attack, cool!" Patrick called out Treeko, and grinned, "Okay Treeko, let's put your new skill to use, Quick attack to Petalburg!" Treeko grinned and ran at high speed to the city's direction, Patrick was rather surprised, and then tried to ran after him.

May was just standign there, "ok...leave me behind..." She then called out Surskit and Torchic, May placed Torchic on her shoulder, and looked down at Surskit, "Let's show them speed, use Quick attack!" Surskit then started to run in the direction Patrick was heading, with May following behind him. "I can't wiat to see my father..."

Well after a day of action, it seems it hasn't worn our heros out as they head up to Petalburg where May's father Norman waits, unaware how quick May is rushing to get there, as for Patrick, he feels that he missed something to do at Oldale...

'Oh no..." said Joy, as she looked down at the computer, "Patrick forgot to register..."

End of Episode 2

Well thats episode 2 for ya...be ready for part 3, comign soon..., review please  
t


	3. Heartattack Ralts

a/n the following story is rated t for violence, language, and minor sexual content (if u have a problem with that, i apologize and enjoy another one of my stories). The followign is based on my Emerald characters, Patrick and May, Patrick's appearance will be changed, since i dont rly like Brendan's look, cept his backpack i do liek that i have oen of those, lol. Now enjoy as you hear the story of 2 kids..goign through Hoenn, Johto, Kanto, and Sinnoh

**Poke'mon: Journey across the Four Countries**

**3:Heartattack Ralts...**(a/n the title is dedicated to one of my favorite songs 'Heartattack Waltz')

Our heroes left Oldale in a rush to get to Petalburg before nightfall, but since they didn't explore much, they should have picked up a map...

"Man...how many turns are in this place?", Patrick was trying to keep himself at a good pace but trying to figure the route out up and down, "I feel like we've been going at this place in circles"

May just shrugged, "You got me, I don't go to the city to visit Dad, he just comes home. Man..he could've told us about this...or maybe he just wanted to test our spirit..." She said pondering on the idea.

"Perhaps...but if we don't get out soon, we'll be stuck here through nightfall." Pat said with a deep sigh.

"That's ok, we can just setup camp, hey who knows, we could just train here for a couple of days, I think Treeko may need it to if you plan to keep him alone." May said with a jokish tone. However Patrick took it a little offensive.

"Hey I just haven't found one I want, I mean I can take on the first gym leader alone with Treeko, it's a Rock-type leader anyway.."

"Yea but what happens if Treeko gets knocked out, you're gonna be out of luck then," May said in comeback holding up a waving finger.

Patrick, kinda upset he was gonna lose this arguement, just admitted defeat, "Yea..you're right." Pat then opened up his PTNP, and looked up research on the area, "So much for a map on this thing, it pinpoints our spot only..."

'Why don't you try to zoom out, maybe it'll show the road." May said looking closely at it.

"Ok.." Patrick then flicked the scroller on the side of it up, and as May said it was zooming out showing the road, "Hey it worked..okay, we need to go north for a mile, then just head west, wow I thought we were farther than that. He then pressed a red button on the front and the screen then visualized small red dots on the screen, "Ok..so there are some forms of life around here."

"Poke'mon?"

"Nah, this thing tracks people, see look here" He pointed at a red dot next to the middle one, with crosshairs on it, symbolizing, "That's you," he then pointed to red dots in the green areas, and dots north and west of them, "These are other people, and they don't have to be on ground, notice how fast they are moving?" He said pointing to the north ones and how quick they were going up. "Either they're going by plane, or riding on their flying Poke'mon, usually Altarias or Skarmorys, since most other flying types around here are too light to carry the trainers." Then looking how slow the dots west are, "And they are going by foot obviously." He then closed the PTNP and smiled, "So now we know where to go..and.."He looked up at the sun which was halfway gone, "We'll take care of that tommorow, right now, we gotta set up camp."

May jumped for joy since she loved to camp, she picked an open spot in the front of the woods, and worked rather fast to set up the tent her mom gave her, placed her sleeping bag inside, set up her light, and small portable cupboard for her girl products. After about 5 minutes she stood up with a small sigh, "There we go..." She then saw Patrick's blank face, "Something wrong?"

Patrick just blinked, "Umm...how did you do that..?" he asked blankly.

"Um, I camped alot with my older brother, I used to do fast enough so he had to go get firewood in return." She said with a confident smile, she then grinned and pointed at the woods, "Now that means _you _have to go get the firewood, eheheh" Patrick jumped back in shock, and just sighed in defeat again.

"Why do I have to do it? What do I get in return...?" He asked in retaliation.

She then used her feminine charm and gave him a flirty smile, "If you do, you can spend the night in my _tent.." _Patrick then went wide-eyed and dashed into the woods, May just giggled at him, "I knew that would work...plus I knew his mother didn't give him a tent...hmm" She sat down looking closely at the sky, "I wonder which reason he chose to go in a rush to get wood, to sleep inside..or because I'm in the tent..."

------------------------------------------------

Patrick and Treeko scouted for broken branches from the tree, or anything that could be burned, Patrick looked up at a withered tree, and how easy it could be to break that thing apart. "Say Treeko..." Treeko looked up at Patrick in curiousity, "You think we can take down that old tree right there?" He asked with a grin, Treeko replyed with a confident grunt, "Okay then, use Tackle to knock it down!" He commanded pointing at the tree. Treeko then did a couple of flips then rammed into the tree with his shoulder, the tree budged a little bit, but no luck, "Okay give it another shot dude!" Treeko took a step back then rammed into it again, the tree shook preety hard but nothing, for a second, then they heard a small screech, Patrick looked up to see a small green and pink thing fall from the tree, "What the.." He then held out his arms and ran to the direction the thing was falling, he jumped up and caught it safely, "There we go.." he looked closely at it, and it was alive, "Oh..it's a Poke'mon" He pulled his Dex and scanned it, he looked closely at all the data, "Hmm..Ralts..Psychic type..female...moves Growl, Confusion, and Psybeam...personality: Shy and Loyal. It's a surpirse to see a little guy..er girl..up in a tree like that." He then noticed the bruises on him, "Oh..I hurt you from that attack, I'm sorry..."

The little Ralts looked up at him, showing her red and yellow eyes and smiled lightly, then out of nowhere, Patrick heard a small voice, "_It's ok..I shouldn't have been up that tree..."_

Patrick jumped back in shock, and almost dropped Ralts, but grabbed her before she fell, "Sorry...so wait..you can talk.."

"_well..it's more like telepathy..see notice how my mouth is not moving.." _Ralts said pointing to her mouth, Patrick then nodded, still kinda shocked about the whole thing, "_Anyways...do you want help bringing this down? Seems like it was important to you..."_

"Umm..sure, but hold on.." He pulled out a Potion he had packed, and sprayed it on Ralts bruises, and after a few seconds and they started to fade away. "There we go, so how are gonna help us?"

Ralts jumped off his arms and stood in front of the tree, her eyes started to glow and she lifted up her arms, and with that the tree started to float upward, and then pushed it down her a movement of her right arm. She looked at Pat and Treeko and nodded, "_Okay all you guys now."_

"Okay then, Treeko, use tackle to break it apart!" Patrick commanded, Treeko then lunged at it and rammed down on it causing the tree to split down into a few smaller pieces, "Once more buddy!" Treeko jumped up one more time and rammed down on the smaller pile and they were small enough to finally carry. "Way to go, now let's get these back to camp," Patrick grabber what he coudl, about 10 pieces of large wood, and Treeko got about 3 of them, Patrick looked at the amount they had and wondered, "I'm not sure this will be enough for our time here."

Ralts then tugged on Patrick's leg, which made him look down at the little Poke'mon, "_Would you like me to assist?_" she asked happily. Patrick nodded and thanked her, which just made her smile, she then lifted up her arms, and gathered up all the remaining wood, "_Will that take care of it?"_ she asked holding it up looking at Patrick, who responded with a shocked nod.

--------------------------------------------------

May was setting up a fire circle, and a log bench for them to sit down, when all was said and done, she pulled out a mirror from her pack, and rearranged herself to look nice for Patrick, cause even though they were outside, she wanted to make a nice dinner for him. "I can't wait...it'd be like a little date.." she blushed at the thought and shook her head to cool down the color of her face, "Don't rush onto it May, he's known you as a friend since kids, he may not be ready for anything you plan yet..." She looked down and remembered the nigth she started to feel this way for him.

_"AHHHH!! get it away!" a younger may said running with a wild Tauros after her, she was playing around on Birch's ranch, and ran into the Tauros by accident._

_"Huh?" a young Patrick was sitting up in a tree playing with a Pidgeot, but then noticed the noise, and saw May being attacked by Tauros, "Oh crap!" He looked at Pidgeot, and nodded, "I need your help old friend, can you get me onto that Tauros back?" Pidgeot nodded, and grabbed ahold of Pat's shoulders with his claws, and carried him out of the tree, after Tauros, when they got to their spot, he yelled out, "Hang on May!!"_

_May looked up and saw Patrick, but in the right view he looked like he had wings, so she was in shock and awe, "Wow...he has wings..."_

_"Okay Pidgeot, drop me down." Pidgeot let him go, and he screamed form the fall, but landed onto Tauros back, and grabbed ahold of his horns. "Tauros, you must calm down!!" He yelled out, the bull got away from May, but Patrick was still on it, just trying to shake him off, but Pat was stubborn and kept a good grip, "damnit, calm down you arrogant Poke'mon!" He pulled his horns bakc, with made Tauros stand up on his back legs, and Patrick fell off and landed on his back, "Oww..." He stood up and saw Tauros was looking at him, ready to charge.."Okay the only way you're going down is with a fight..come get it!!" He yelled out, in a strong stance, Tauros grunted and charged into him. "Ugh thi sis gonna suck..." Tauros then was about a few feet away, then Pat held up his arms, and grabbed ahold of his horns...and to his shock, he didn't move a single inch, he looked down and saw he feet stuck to the ground well, with Tauros trying to push, he then acted like his father, and tilted Tauros sideways and watched him fall, knocking the bull out. Pat let go his horns, and sighed, "Phew..that was close" He looked back at May who was in a total daze...  
May looked at him almost about to blush, "He..risked his life to save me...what a brave boy..." She then jumped onto Patrick hugging him tightly, "MY HERO!!" she said while hugging him..._

_"Uhh. ok...May...st-stop..you're choking..." He said trying to breathe. May realized it and let him loose a bit, Patrick just smiled at her, "It was nothing, really..hehehh..."_

"That day I realized that he would go to the greatest lengths to save me...he will always be my hero..." She said to herself, and smiled. She heard some ruffling in the woods, and looked to see Patrick carrying a load of wood, with Treeko behind him carrying his share of it. "You're back, wow you outdid yourself Patty Boy."

Patrick just grinned, "You think this was outdoing, wait till you see this." He said, which gave May a curious look, he smiled and looked back at Ralts holding up the rest of the wood via levitation, May just jumped back in shock, and her jaw dropped.

"w-w-whoa...how did you do that...or better yet, how does that thing do that?" She asked pointing at Ralts.

"Oh yea" Patrick put down his pile, as did Treeko and Ralts, "May I met this lil one in the woods, her name is Ralts, a psychic type, which explains how she carried all that wood."

May then looked down at Ralts and patted her head, "Aren't you just the little cutie," she said sweetly.

Ralts looked up at her and smiled, "_I was gonna say the same thing to you, heheh"_ Ralts said sweetly as well.

May nodded, then for a second, she realized it just responded, and she jumped back in shock. "Whoa whoa whoa...she just spoke.."

"Nah, it's telepathy as she has told me, it's a natural born Psychic thing." Patrick said looking down at her.

"_That's correct, I was up in the old tree he was tryign to take down, but he caught me and saved me from falling to the ground, so I returned the favor by helping him carry the wood down." _Ralts said with a smile.

"Well that's very kind of you..Ralts would you like to stay for dinner?" May said smiling at the small Psychi Poke'mon.

Ralts looked up at Patrick, who gave her a smile, Ralts blushed a bit, and nodded, "_I would be honored Miss Mayella" _she said politely giving her a bow.

-----------------------------------------

Dinner bowls were set out for Treeko, Torchic, Surskit, and their guest, Ralts, May made them a special soup. As for her and Patrick, she layed out a good Pasta dinner for him, which Patrick looked at in amazement, "Wow May...you didn't have to do this all for me..." he said with a light blush.

"I know, but I wanted to, it was thanks for getting firewood and helping me out so far on this trip." May said, blushing, twidling her fingers. She picked up her plate and started to nibble on it a bit, she watching Patrick, who was eating it rather contently, she giggled at him, and started to eat hers normaly.

Patrick stopped for a second and looked at May, "Say May?"

May looked up after slurping up a noodle, and smiled, "What is it Patrick?"

Pat looked up at the sky and smiled, "Have you any plans after the Grand Festival for you?"

May shook her head, "Nah, I was probably gonna head back home and rest for a while, what about you?"

Patrick still looked up to the sky, and smiled, "There's alot of country's around here that hold Poke'mon never seen around here, and I want to explore the areas, and become the best in all of them, so I can challenge the Elite Four one day..."

"So you are gonna still be traveling, that sounds exciting..." She said looking down realizing that he may go it alone...

"Yea...but" He looked at her and smiled, "I don't wanna go by myself..."

May looked at him in shock, "Wh-wha are you saying...?"

Patrick was about to say something, but then heard a strange buzzing noise, he looked up and saw a trio of Dustox coming, he looked down and saw the tree bits had thread clumps..."Uh oh...their nests..." He grabbed ahold of May's hands, and started to bolt, "We gotta get outta here, those Dustox are looking for a bit of revenge!" May nodded, and ran along with him, and the Poke'mon ran with them. The Dustox charged at them buzzing in anger, "We can't just run like this," He stopped and stood his ground, "Treeko use Quick attack!!" Treeko stopped and rammed into them at high speed.

May stopped too and knew even though Patrick was her common hero, he couldn't do this alone, "Torchic use Peck!" Torchic, jumped at them and her beak started to shine and rammed into the leading Dustox. "Surskit hold them back with Bubble!!" Surskit then shot rock hard Bubbles out his mouth and it struck the two Dustox in the back.

Ralts looked at the team fighting them back and nodded, she turned around and her pink horn started to glow, "_Patrick, May stand back..."_ The teens looked back and saw she was about to attack and cleared out the way, the Dustox got confused at the situation, and weren't paying attention . Ralts then spread her arms out and launched a colorful beam at the Dustox trio, which caused them to fly away back into the forest. "_They won't cause you any more harm."_ She said with a polite tone.

"Thank you Ralts." Patrick said with a happy smile, which made Ralts blush and nod hiding her eyes.

The group head back to camp , and saw it was a wreck from the wind the Dustox pushed around. May fell to her knees, and sighed sadly, "I can't believe..those bugs ruined everything..."

Patrick leaned down and patted her back, "It's all my fault...I'm sorry May, I ruined your nice dinner...can you forgive me?" he asked sadly.

May looked up at him, was silent for a second, and then smiled, "it's ok, least they didn't wreck the tent." She stood up and walked to the tent and patted it, "Yep still in one piece, let's head in for a rest..." She said happily.

Patrick nodded, then looked back at Ralts.."Hold on a second May..." He turned to look at Ralts, "Say...would you like to be my other Partner?" he asked happily.

Ralts looked up in shock, and stood silent for a second, then nodded at him happily, "_I would love to...but"_ She then gave a small battle stance, _ "you must prove your strength to be my owner."_

Patrick grinned and stood in his stance too, "Good plan, go Treeko!!" Treeko jumped out form behind him and grunted. "Go use Tackle attack!!" Treeko jumped at Ralts and rammed into her, which made her fall backwards, she then lifted up her arms and her eyes started to glow, which made Treeko stay midair, she then moved them foward and made Treeko fall towards a tree, "Treeko act fast and plant your feet on the tree." Treeko then flipped and stuck his feet to it liek Patrick said, then lunged back at Ralts and grinned, "Now use Quick Attack!!" Treeko then landed to the ground, and sped up to a high speed and rammed into Ralts one more time, which caused her to fall backward, and land on her back, Patrick then pulled out a Poke'ball and smiled, "Okay..here...we go!!" he tossed it at Ralts, with a simple knock, Ralts slipped in, and the ball started to shake. Patrick stood watching it, waiting for it to stop, but kept shaking, "C'mooooon..." Then the ball after about a minute, finally stopped. Patrick then jumped for joy and luaghed happily, "I DID IT, I DID IT!!" He picked up Ralts' Poke'ball and jumped for joy, "I caught my first Poke'mon, whooo!!"

May just looked at Torchic and Surskit with a blank look, "I guess Surskits didn't count in that situation" she laughed with a little snicker.

Patrick then tossed up Ralts's ball, and she appeared at Patrick's feet, Ralts gave him a light smile, "_Well done, seems I am now at your use Patrick, I cannot wait for the adventures we have, you, me, Treeko, and Miss Mayella and her group" _She said politely, she then saw at the nightsky, and smiled "_I suppose I'll be sleeping inside my Poke'ball?" _she asked looking up at it.

May smiled, "Well my Poke'mon are gonna be sleeping in the tent with me..."

"and so is Treeko, so it's alright for you to stay out Ralts." Patrick said lifting her up and put her on his shoulder, Treeko then hopped onto his other shoulder, and smiled, "Well Treeko, looks like you got competiton for my shoulder, heheh" Treeko grunted happily, and playfully pushed his head. Patrick and May stepped inside the tent, as Patrick was focusing on his sleeping bag, May made quick change to her jammys. Patrick looked back and saw she was in her jammys after about a minute, and joked, "okay what do I gotta do now? hahah"

May then realized what he meant and giggled, "Well now you gotta connect sleeping bags with me" she said jokingly, but then saw Patrick unzip the opening, and then just went with it and she unziped hers, then with a little cross-connect, the two sleeping bags became one big one, and May hopped in covering her eyes, "well go ahead and change, I won't look, I promise."

Patrick then swapped out of his clothes and his sleeper pants and white tank top and hopped into his side of the bag, he looked at May, whose hair was all the way down and not her normal style, and smiled at her, "well, today was fun..tommorow we head to Petalburg."

"Yea..I can't wait to see my father..." May said happily, and started to yawn, "well guess it's time..."

"yea.." He then started to doze off but let out, "G'night May..."

May smiled at him and said, "G'night Patty boy..." and she started to nudge herslef closer to him since he was fully asleep and wrapped herself around him and smiled, "sweet dreams..."

Treeko and the others then walked in and rested themselves on the front of the sleeping bag, Treeko, Ralts looked at Patrick being covered with May's body and giggled a bit, then laid down next to each other and fell asleep, Torchic nudged herself between them, and Surskit slept a little distant, he liked his space, and started to doze off. Ralts looked at everyone, and smiled.

_"One big family...finally I won't be alone..."_

------------------------------------------

Back in Oldale, Nurse Joy was bringing up Patrick's file on the computer from his last rest stop and was tracking his ID number..."There we go...now just send this data to sis in Petalburg, and hopefully he can get registered...I feel like this is my fault with the whole situation with the Surskits..." She then heard a rattling and saw Raichu and a young Pikachu from the rehab room, and she looke down at them and smiled, "I see you've been busy Raichu...hmm?" she then looked down to see an Egg being held by the young Pikachu who held it up to her, "oh my...you two had...an egg?" She picked it up and rubbed it with a white cloth. "wow...a baby poke'mon going to be born in my center...this will be a first...but it can't stay here, it won't evolve to Pikachu without the love and strength from a young trainer...hmm" she then looked at the computer and smiled, "Perhaps I should give it as a gift..."

With a simple day in the woods turning into a rather eventful, with a new milestone for Patrick's second Poke'mon partner , a rather urging call from May, and newborn Poke'mon coming to Oldale town, and now the next day comes with the wonders of what will hold for our heroes.

end of episode 3.

where's my reviews...c'moooooooon, heheh.


	4. Petalburg, One step towards glory!

a/n the following story is rated t for violence, language, and minor sexual content (if u have a problem with that, i apologize and enjoy another one of my stories). The followign is based on my Emerald characters, Patrick and May, Patrick's appearance will be changed, since i dont rly like Brendan's look, cept his backpack i do liek that i have oen of those, lol. Now enjoy as you hear the story of 2 kids..goign through Hoenn, Johto, Kanto, and Sinnoh

**Poke'mon: Journey across the Four Countries**

**4: Petalburg, One More Step to Glory**

"Petalburg City...lovely, isn't it?"

"Yea, where's the center so Treeko and Ralts can rest?"

"Oh yea, follow me"

Our heroes have arrived in the beautiful city of Petalburg, where May seeks out to find her father, and Patrick looking for a chance to battle him asusming he will win his first badge, but won't he be in for a surprise.

Patrick rushed into the center, almost crashing into the Nurse's desk, he looked up to see what appeared to be Nurse Joy, completely forgetting what Joy had told him, he blurted out, "Nurse Joy?"

The nurse giggled, "So you must be Patrick, my sister told me about you, my name is Joyce" She said with a polite smile.

May walked up to her and smiled, "Hello Nurse Joyce, I'd like to have my team healed, if you please." she said politely, while handing her her two Poke'balls.

"Of course," She placed the two on a healing cart, and looked down at Patrick and smiled, "I suppose you would like yours healed too?" she asked politely, Patrick just nodded and handed her his two Poke'balls. "Ok, now why don't you two go explore the town for a while, and I'll be doen shortly." The two teens nodded happily, and started to walk away, "Oh and Patrick, I have two messages, one from your dad, and another from my sister." Patrick looked back with a raised eyebrow.

"My dad?"

------------------------------------

"Ah Patrick, nice to see you make it to Petalburg in a short notice," Said Prof Birch, over the video phone, Patrick looked through it and saw some odd things in the room.

"Yea glad to be here too, say Dad, whats with all the junk on the the desk?" Patrick asked while pointing at it through the screen.

Prof Birch looked back and smiled, "That's all stuff for my research, I've been handed from the Weather Institute a rather unusual Poke'mon."

"What, a Castform?"

"No no, I've done enough work on that one. I was given this thing.." He then turned the camera to a Fishtank with a brown spotted odd looking fish Poke'mon. "I've done some work on it, and I have come up with a simple data, it's called a Feebas, and it seems it evolves in a much more different way than other Poke'mon."

May looked closely at it and tilted her head, "If thats how it looks at this form I wonder how it will be like evolved"

"Well thats the thing, it says its supposed to be a very beautiful looking Poke'mon when it evolves, here I'll bring up an image of it's next form, Milotic." Birch then fiddled on his key board then to the side of his face on the screen appeared a long red haired, serpent like thing. with diamond scales, and 3 red fins on it's tail.

May looked at it and went glossy eyed, "Wow! It's beautiful!" Patrick looked at it and thought it was nice looking, but didn't peak his interest.

"So this is why you wanted to talk to me, you wanted me to see a fish?" Patrick asked with a tilted head.

"Haha not just that, I want you to take this Feebas and raise it for me, learn from it, and figure out how to evolve it." Birch said before pulling out a Poke'ball and placing the Feebas inside it.

May then nudged Patrick aside and raised her hand, "Oh Oh I'll take care of it, I wanna have my own Milotic, It'll be perfect for Poke'mon Contests."

Prof Birch looked at Patrick for any rejection to the idea, Patrick just nodded in agreement to let May have it. "Very well, I'll have it registered to your ID, May." He then placed Feebas Poke'ball on the teleporter, and typed in all the requirements for Feebas' registration. After a minute or so, Birch pushed a blue button, then the Poke'ball disapearred from Birch's side, and onto their side of the screen, "There you go, May. Is there anythign else I would like to do for you?"

May then looked back at Surskit's ball on the computer, and nodded, "Yea, I want you to take Surskit for a while, and help her evolve into Masquerain. Since Feebas is a water Type, I don't need two for now."

Birch looked at her curiously and raised his eyebrow, "Are you sure you would want to do that?" he asked, hoping she would change her mind.

May looked back one more time, thought about it for a minute and nodded, "...Yea"

Birch then nodded and smiled, "Very well, when she is fully recovered, send her to me." May nodded, then Patrick took control of the screen, again.

"Okay, so is there anything else you need Dad?" Patrick asked.

"Oh yea yes, I was received a notice of the list of registered trainers for the league who will be using the storage system of my lab, and as I scanned through it, I didn't notice your name on there...did you forget to register?"

Patrick stood silent for a second, then it hit him like a rock, "Oh crap, sorry Dad, I gotta go!" His dad waved good-bye, and hung up to call Nurse Joy.

--------------------------------------------

"So your father beat me to the notice. huh?" Nurse Joy asked playfully.

"Haha yeah, sorry I was in such a rush and the Surskits-" Patrick said till Joy interrupted.

"Oh no no it's alright I sent the forms to Joyce, she'll help you register for the league, and hopefully a last notice form to your Dad." Joy said happily, then Raichu popped up with his egg and spoke his name happily, "Oh yes, while you were gone, it appears my Raichu and one of the Pikachu females staying here had an Egg,"

May then jumped with joy and smiled happily, "Oh congratulations Nurse Joy!"

"Hehe thank you, but listen, I'm too busy with my work, and Raichu's always helping me with work, the mother will be leaving soon, so I need to give away the Egg."

Patrick saw where this was going and smiling, "You want me to raise the egg, right?" he asked.

"Yes that's right, I'm sure the newborn will be perfect for you, just raise it like it was your kid." She said while holding up the egg. "I'm sure you'll make Raichu will be happy if you do." Raichu then smiled and bowed politely.

"Hmmmmm..." Patrick then looked at May, who was preety much on the brink of joyful tears if he did take it, so he smiled and nodded, "Of course I'll take it."

"Oh thank you very much Patrick, you're too sweet. Ok lemme transfer the Egg to your side." She then placed the egg on her Teleporter, and pressed the blue button, sending it to Patrick's side. Patrick then picked up the egg and held it close. "You take good care of it, and contact me anytime, you have a friend in me for this, Patrick."

Patrick blushed a little lightly and smiled, "It's my pleasure..." May and Pat then waved good-bye to Joy and she shut off her side of the screen after saying good-bye.

May then looked at Patrick and smiled playfully, "Well this is nice, we got two new partners, and we didn't even have to catch them."

"Haha yeah," Patrick then looked at the clock and smiled, "Well let's go see if they are ready to go."

"Right" May and Patrick headed back to the counter and May smiled at Joyce, "So Nurse Joyce, is the team ready to go?" she asked politely.

Joyce looked at the gauge and smiled, "Yep, they are ready to go..." She then looked at the Egg, Patrick had wrapped aroudn his arms, "Is that...?"

"Hmm?" Patrick looked down at the egg and smiled, "Yea this is what your sister wanted to tell me, this is her Raichu's egg, she wants me to raise it."

"Well best of luck, I remember when Raichu was a little baby Pichu," She looked down at a picture she had hidden by her desk with a picture of young Joy and Joyce and a Pichu sitting between them, "He was so sweet, and yet very mischevious, hopefully your Pichu doesn't inherit that trait." She then looked back at Patrick and remembered the forms on her desk, "Oh yes, you needed to register, right?"

"Oh yeah" Pat said in realization, "That was the other reason, I needed to registered here before I head out."

"Good, okay, first off I need to sign some of the forms, the name of the Poke'mon you have on you now, your ID Number, stuff like that, and since you know what baby you're getting, you can write down Pichu on as well."

"Oook" Patrick then grabbed a pen a started to write down the stuff he needed to have down, after about 5 minuts of signing, he handed the forms back, and smiled, "There you go."

"Ok, I'll send these back to my sister, and she'll have you registered by sunset."

"Great, Thank you very much." Patrick said happily.

"Oh yeah I forgot to ask," said May as she stepped up to the counter once again, "Where is the first Poke'mon Contest being held?"

"Oh, usually it's in Slateport City, but now to make it easier for new trainers, it's in Rustboro City" Joyce said pointing to the map next to the desk. She then pointed to 4 other cities, "The second one is in Slateport now, then Fortree is 3rd, the 4th is in Lilycove City, then the Grand Festival is in Evergande City, along with your Battle League, Patrick."

Patrick and May smiled in confidence, "Okay, we know where to go and have all the time in the world to prepare ourselves for the League and the Grand Festival." May said happily.

"Yea, and let's get started here, I wanna take on Norman!" Patrick then rushed out the door, and started to run to Petalburg Gym.

Joyce and May looked at each other with sweatdrops, "He doesn't know does he?" Joyce asked with a smirk.

"Yea..not a clue, well lemme go get him," May then waved good-bye and headed out after her hyper friend.

-------------------------------------------------

Patrick looked up at Petalburg Gym and smiled, "My first gym battle..Treeko," he looked down at his Partner who he recently let out, "You're all I'm going to need you for this battle, you ready?" Patrick then started to walk in, May then rushed towards Patrick and pulled him back.

"Hold it Patrick, before you go, you should you know..." May started to ask but Patrick was free from her grasp, and headed inside, she just sighed, "Okay, find out the hard way." She walked in to see Patrick looking around for Norman. "Hey Dad, you in?!" she called out.

Then a tall, black-blue haired man wearing a brown jacket and black pants, entered the room and saw May and ran to hug her tightly, "May! It's so good to see you again, my, you look more like a trainer now, so are you here to take me on? haha" her father said happily.

Patrick stepped up and gripped his hand, while his other one was holding the egg. "No, but I am, I want my badge"

Norman looked down at Patrick and raised an eyebrow, "Is that so..? Well lemme see the other 4..."

Patrick stood silent and blinked, "Uhh...what 4?"

May then looked up at Norman and nodded at him.  
'Oh...OHH, you didn't know did you. My gym is not the rock-type gym." Norman said with a light chuckle.

"You mean...this isn't my first gym?" Patrick asked in dissapointment.

"No..no it's not, I'm sorry Patrick..." Norman then looked down at May, who tried to pushed him to say something else, he then smiled at him. "But since your May's friend, I'll make a special arrangement..."

Patrick then looked up in confusion, "Arrangements?"

"Yes" he then pulled out two Poke'balls, "I'll use two low level Poke'mon I have that I usually let new trainers around here use for study, If you can beat me with these, I'll give you the Balance Badge."

Patrick then jumped back in shock and joy, "Really, you'll do that?"

Norman nodded with a joyful smile, "Of course, hopefully you're ready."

"I'm ready!" When he said Treeko took his battle stance and grunted, "Let's go!!"

"Alright, then follow me to the battle area." Norman said while starting to walk to the next room. Patrick and May started to follow him, May caught up to her dad, and whispered 'thank you' to his ear, he just repsonded with a smile.

------------------------------------

Norman and Patrick stood on opposite sides of the Arena, Treeko stood in front of Patrick fully prepared for battle, May stood on the sidelines on Patrick's side, holding the Egg for him. Norman stood there with smile and holding a Poke'ball, with another clasped to his pants. A referee stood in the center of the sideline, and held a red flag for Norman, and a green flag for Patrick. A small audience of Norman's pupils watched on the bleachers.

The referee then spoke out, "This battle is against Norman Frylight, and challenger Patrick Birch, a 2-on-2 battle, no shift during battle, for the claim of the Balance Badge, Patrick's first Poke'mon is the Grass Type Treeko, Norman, who will you choose for the first round?"

Norman then tossed out his ball, "The furry comrade himself, Zigzagoon!" Then a small pointed furry brown racoon liek Poke'mon appeared in front of Norman, and growled happily.

"Okay..." The two Poke'mon then stepped up in front of each other and growled at each other in anger, "Commence the battle!"

Patrick then grinned and pointed at Zigzagoon, "Okay let's kick this off Treeko use Quick Attack!!" Treeko then took a jump back then leaped off the ground and was ready to hit Zigzagoon with his shoulder.

'Dodge it!" Norman commanded, and the Racoon jumped before Treeko could strike, "Use Tackle!" Then the Poke'mon then dropped down on treeko with all his weight, and crushed him.

"Treeko!" Patrick blurted out when he saw his partner being brought down, "Push him off and use Absorb!" Treeko, pused the Coon Poke'mon off, and then bit down sucking out his energy, which started to heal Treeko's wounds, "Now use Quick Attack again!" Treeko let go, and jumped back and rammed into Zigzagoon, causing him to fall back.

"Urgh..." Norman grunted, seeing that his partner was unable to fight after that strategy.

"Zigzagoon is unable to battle, this roudn goes to Treeko!" Called out the Ref, holding up the green flag, and Patrick jumped for joy, but settled down trying to keep a mature look, then called back Treeko for later use.

"Impressive moves Patrick, let's see how you settle with this guy." He then tossed out his second Poke'mon who looked like a large white Sloth.

The ref then raised the red flag, "Norman chooses the white sloth Poke'mon, Vigoroth."

Patrick then tossed up his second Poke'mon, then Ralts stood up and smiled politely, "_It's a honor to battle you Vigoroth"_ she said politely, the sloth bowed to her as well.

"Patrick chooses the Psychi Poke'mon, Ralts." The two Poke'mon then stood in battle stance, "Commence round 2!"

Norman then took the first move, "Vigoroth use Focus energy!" Vigoroth then clenched up his body and he started to glow orange.

"Ralts don't let him act next, use Confusion!" Patrick commanded.

"_Of course..._" Ralts' eyes started to glow and Vigoroth froze and his eyes were getting all messed up.

"With that use Psybeam!" Ralts' horn started to glow and launched a colroful ray.

"Vigoroth snap out of it, and use Slash!" Vigoroth then shook hi shead, and dodged the ray, and swung hi sclaw at Ralts, who took it pretty hard, and fell backwards in knockout.

"Ralts!!" Patrick rushed to Ralts and picked her up, "You okay?" Ralts responded with a light nod, "You don't have to fight, you did your best." He then pulled out her ball and called her back.

The ref then raised the red flag, "Ralts is unable to fight, the round goes to Vigoroth." Patrick then pulled back out Treeko, who looked like he was fully ready to fight. The ref then raised the green flag, "Treeko is back out for round 3. Commence battle!"

"Treeko use Quick Attack!"

"Vigoroth use Facade!"

Treeko was gonna ram into Vigoroth's stomach, but then Vigoroth started to swing his arms furiously, but was useless, and Treeko got through an opening in the arm fury and hit his stomach hard, causing Vigoroth to fall backwards, but he wasn't down yet.

"Vigoroth use Slash!!"

"Treeko, don't let your fate be the same as Ralts, dodge and use Absorb!"

Vigoroth was lifting his paw ready to strike, Treeko timed his jumped, and barely got hit, one claw got his foot, but he was alright and landed on Vigoroth's back, who was trying to shake him off, and didn't bite him, Treeko placed his hands on Vig's back, and his hands started to glow green, and Vigoroth's screamed in Pain. May and Norman jumped back in shock at the move.

"Whoa...what is that move?" Patrick said to himself quietly, he pulle dout his dex soon as he heard it beep, it said Treeko was using a new move called Mega Drain. "Ok, now we can get somewhere with this, Treeko stay on and suck him dry!"

Treeko nodded and kept his hands on him, Vigoroth was squirming trying to get him off, but his hands couldn't reach him.

"Grrr...Vigoroth fall down on your back!"

Vigoroth then jumped and was gonna slam his back to the ground. But Treeko was smart and jumped off his back.

"Use Tackle!" Patrick called out to be his considered "final move".

Treeko then curled up into a ball as he was in the air, then started to fall down hard.

Norman stood silent and then waited to time it right, "Now Vigoroth!" Vigoroth then swung his paw, and it struck Treeko towards Patrick, which knocked him out cold, but Vigoroth fainted too from his final move.

"This round is a draw..no side wins..." Said the ref holding both flags up.

Norman and Patrick both felt like they lost and called back their Poke'mon. Patrick walked towards Norman about to shake his hand, when Norman shook it, Patrick felt something odd in his hand, when Norman let go, he opened it up and saw a small pin with two circles linked to a bar. Patrick looked at it in shock and looked up at Norman. "Wha...you're gonna..."

"You fought hard, and well, you didn't give up, you deserve the Balance Badge.." Norman said rather quietly. Patrick looked down at it, and shook his head handing it back to him, Norman looked up at him with a confused look, "What?"

"I'm sorry..I don't think I do...it was a draw," Patrick said looking down, but then looked up with a grin, "But I'm gonna get stronger, get those 4 other badges, and come back for a rematch, Norman."

Norman chuckled at him and patted his shoulder, "I like your spirit, Patrick, May chose a good person to travel with," May smiled happily at the comment, then Norman chuckled with a grin, "But next time, I will use my actual set, so you best have a good team setup."

Patrick chuckled and shook his hand, "Oh trust me, I will.."

-----------------------------------------

Patrick and May started to walk out to the next road heading to Petalburg Woods, May looked at Patrick who was spending his time holding the egg close, and looked like he was in deep thought, she smiled at him, and kinda interrupted his thoughts, "Patrick, you made a very brave decision."

Patrick looked up and smiled, "Yea...I liked battling him, and next time I wanna take him on with a good strategy and not just spontaneous moves." May giggled at the response and started to walk again, Patrick then looked up at her and smiled, "May?"

"Yea?"

"I know you were trying to tell me that Norman wasn't the right Gym Leader, and I'm sorry about that." Patrick said with a little bit of guilt in his tone.

May smiled and patted his back, "It's alright, I should have known that it would have been important to you, it was your first battle entirely. I didn't wanna ruin it for you."

Patrick smiled at her, "Thanks May, how could I ever repay you?"

May then rubbed her chin, thinking, "hmmm..you could treat me to dinner at Rustboro City" She then ran off so she wouldn't hear his answer. Patrick chuckled and ran after her, trying to hold on the egg as well, then the two entered the dark trees of Petalburg Woods, leaving behind a day of unique events.

Meanwhile inside the forest...two dark looking people, dressed in blue and white striped shirts, blue bandanas, and blackpants were peering down a fallen scared man, "Now then...you tell us...where are the Goods?"

End of Part 4

Whoa..kinda cliffhanger there...what will happen next. DUN DUN DUN!!


	5. A Day in the Woods

a/n the following story is rated t for violence, language, and minor sexual content (if u have a problem with that, i apologize and enjoy another one of my stories). The followign is based on my Emerald characters, Patrick and May, Patrick's appearance will be changed, since i dont rly like Brendan's look, cept his backpack i do liek that i have oen of those, lol. Now enjoy as you hear the story of 2 kids..goign through Hoenn, Johto, Kanto, and Sinnoh

**Poke'mon: Journey across the Four Countries** (Oh on the subject i have drawings for the charcters, so u get a basis on what the team looks like, here's the url )

**5: A Day in the Woods**

"Tell us where the Goods are old man!" yelled out a thieving looking female, "Or Crawdaunt will show you whats it's like to be hit with Crabhammer.." she said devilish with her large black, red, blue, Crawfish Poke'mon pinching his claws that had a large screeching sound to it.

The male standing next to her got irritated and picked up the old man, "Grr you tell us now I'll let Mightyena get his way before my comrade's Crawdaunt does."

"I plead to you, I have know clue what you are talking about, I was just looking for Poke'mon..." the old man said with a quiever in his voice.

"Likely story, but I don't buy it, I've seen you hang out at the Devon Corp..." Said the woman, the old man stood silent, then the woman lost her temper, "Well you had your chance...Crawdaunt" The Crawdaunt then stepped foward, with Mightyena following behind him, they had the darkest look in their eyes, the old man started to limp bakc in fear, but then they luinged at him with the old man screaming...

"Hey, did you hear something?" May asked after she heard a loud yell into the woods. Patrick shrugged and they continued foward, passing by the Wurmples climbing on the trees, Shroomishes eating on the fungi below the tree, and Taillows flying through the canopy tops, "I hope we get out of here soon I don't like the look of this place." She said kinda shivering a bit at it.

"You don't like this place? I love it?" Patrick said with a proud smile, and looking around the forest.

"How do you like this place, it's dark, creepy, full of fungi."

"Well it's because of that," Patrick then pointed at a big tree full of Wurmple, Silcoon, Casoons in the base, Taillows in the tops, and Shroomishes in the bottom, working together to keep the tree safe, by eating the fungi, pests, and broken limbs that need mending, "It's all about that..Poke'mon working as a team to keep the ecosystem going, how could you not like that?" Patrick asked while watching in amazement.

May then felt bad that she never realizing it, "Wow...now that you mention that...maybe it's not so bad after all...sorry for what I said about it before." she said sadly.

"Hah, it's no big deal May, not like I own the forest, right?" Patrick said with a chuckle.

"Yeah" said a brightful, once again, May. They continued on watching the Poke'mon play and work, May looked up and saw a rather beautfil lookign Poke'mon, it had two wings, two legs that were attached to smaller limbs, then bigger at the end, and was red and white, then another one passed them that was blue and white, she looked up in shock, "Wow...what were those things...?" she said quietly, but completely distracted.

"May watch out!" Patrick said to knock her back to senses, May looked foward and hit something hard, falling down, after regaining her vision she looked up to see a large tree, Patrick came to her side and put a cold pack on her nose, "There you go...I guess something was pretty cool to keep you out of focus."

"Yeah two flying Poke'mon I never saw before..." May said to him while holding the cold pack to her nose.

"Really...hmm perhaps we'll see them again, perhaps not near a tree, heheh" He said jokingly, then May playfully pushed him into the same tree, which caused it to shake and dropping a lot of Wurmple, who ran off after falling out.

The two continued on, passing by rather empty trees, which caused Patrick to get a little curious, May looked at him and tilted her head, "Something bothering you, Patrick?"

Patrick looked around the trees, "Usually Poke'mon leave trees after a fight went on between Poke'mon, so I'm curious went on around here..." He looked foward to see an odd figure, "Hmm what's that?" The object started to groan and move, Patrick ran towards it to see that the object was not a Poke'mon or anything weird, it was an old man, lying down in pain, "Oh my god, what happenend?!" Patrick said lifting the man, seeing bruises and scratches on him, May towards him realizing what he was too, pulling out her first aid kit, beginning to treat the wounds.

The old man looked at the two teens, relieved that someone was helping him, he then started to speak, rather softly and weak, "Two...people..came..and-and attacked me...asking for Goods..."

"Goods?" May asked while treating the wounds, "Like food?"

"No...Goods are a term for the shipments for the Devon Corp..." The old man said quietly, "I don't work there though, my brother does, I was running an errand for him...then those two thought I worked for them since they saw the Devon...symbol on my backpack, that was a gift my brother gave me...they then asked for the goods, I had no clue what they they were talking about at first, so I stayed silent...then their Poke'mon did this to me.." He said remembering the whole thing detail by detail.

"That's horrible...Poke'mon shouldn't be used to hurt people..." Patrick said while letting the man go so he could try standing, "Do you knwo who they are exactly.."

"Not really, all I saw that was odd that they had an 'A' on their bandanas...perhaps they are a gang of some sort." He said able to breathe normal again, "Thank you for your help...my name is Briney, I run a ship near Petalburg, with my partner Peeko, an old Wingull." He then looked at the two teens, noticing they had Poke'balls attached to them, "I suppose you two are new trainers, right?"

Patrick nodded happily, "Yes, My name is Patrick Birch" he then gestured his hand towards May, "This is my friend May Frylight"

"Nice to meet you, Briney." She said with a polite bow.

"Nice to meet you too, and thank you for the First Aid treatment." He said with a hearty chuckle, "Well I must head back to my home, Peeko is waiting for me, if you ever need help with anything stop by house sometime, I'll help in anyway my old bones can."

"Thank you sir, well we must be going too," He then waved good-bye to Briney, as did May, and the three parted ways, the two Teens walkign to Rustboro, and the old man, down back south to Petalburg.

"Do you think Briney will be alright?" May asked looking back down the path, with a worried look.

Patrick patted her shoulder and smiled, "I'm sure he'll be alirght, he looks like he's been through worse things than that, and plus, if he needed help, he would have asked, right?" Patrick said, looking back as well.

"Yea you're right...my bigger concern right now is where I have heard of these people...an 'A' on their bandanas..." she said tryign to ponder the thoughts from the TV News...Team something.

"Maybe we'll see them, and when we do, we give them a little payback to what they did to Briney." Patrick said gripping his hand tightly.

"Yea!" May said with confidence.

"You sure you can follow that up?" said an unknown voice, the two looked around, trying to figure out the voice's origin, "You saw what we did to the old man, what makes you any different?"

Patrick then yelled out, "So it's you who did that to Briney, show yourselves!!"

"With pleasure.." said another voice, then two thugs, a male and female appeared, "We are the voice the water." said the female.

"The protectors of the reef" said the man, and it just continued like a poetic monolouge.

"The messengers of the sea"

"The warriors of The Deep Blue"

"We are..."

The two then gave their group's salute, "Team Aqua!!"

Patrick raised his eyebrow "Huh...never heard of you guys..."

The two thugs fell back, and the feamle rose and was very irritated, "You brat, how dare you not know the name of Team Aqua, we are the biggest gang in Hoenn, and practically the world!"

May then looked closely at them, "Oh yeah I recongnize that name..."

The male smiled, "Well nice to know that we have some reputation to the girl."

May titled her head and gave a curious look, "Aren't you the gang that got beaten by Team Magma, like 2 weeks ago?'

The two fell back again, and the male was irritated, "How dare you insult us, we were always better than those hotheads!" he said with anger.

Patrick then shook his head, "Sound more like a bunch of sore losers.." he said quietly.

The woman got pissed off and yelled out, "I'll make you eat those words!! Crawdaunt, let's go!!" she yelled while tossing out a black and white poke'ball, revealing the giant Crawfish himself.

"Mightyena, spotlight!!" yelled the man, releasing the big black and gray dog Poke'mon.

"This is for Briney...Treeko, take the stage!!" Patrick called out, with Treeko popping out, landing on his feet, fully ready for battle.

"Okay Torchic, do your best!!" May called out, letting her little red chick hop out, who was steaming with rage.

"Hmm puny partners, for puny kids, Crawdaunt, use Crabhammer on that little bird!" Crawdaunt then swung his giant claw towards Torchic, who stood her ground, but Treeko stepped in and took the hit.

"Torchic use Peck on that thing!" Torchic then launched hersle foff Treeko and nailed her beak on Crawdaunt's head, which made the big thing dizzy.

"Mightyena use Bite!!" Mightyena then lunged at Torchic and bit down on her leg, which caused her to fall, and couldn't stand up.

"Torchic return!" May called out, bringing back her wounded Partner, "Ok, let's see what you got, Go Feebas!" she said whiel tossing it out into a small puddle so Feebas could swim. The brown fish came out and stood still in the water, May looked at her desk quickkly to see what Feebas knew, Tackle, Flail, Water Gun, and Splash..."Okay some good, some bad, well let's get payback for Torchic, Feebas use Water Gun!!" Feebas then jumped out of the water and shot a ray of Water into Mightyena's eyes, which worked good and cause Mightyena to be blind for a moment, "Use Flail!" Feebas then pushed himself out and struck his enemy with his tail, Mightyena was down and out after that. May jumped for joy, "Way to go Feebas!" Feebas jumped happily in the water.

"Oh yeah? Don't think its over little girl, I still have my Poke'mon, Crawdaunt, use Vicegrip!" Crawdaunt then lunged himself at Feebas, ready to grip him with his claw, but Treeko stepped in.

"Treeko use Mega Drain!" Treeko then jumped on Crawdaunt, and his hands started to glow green, and he placed them on Crawdaunt's head, sucking out his energy. Crawdaunt started to sream in pain, and fell back, Treeko jumped off and Patrick knew this was his chance, "Now use Quick Attack!" Treeko then fell down at Crawdaunt at high speed slamming into his stomach. Knocking the Poke'mon out cold.

"Grr Crawdaunt, return!" Crawdaunt went back into his Poke'ball, the girl looked at them in rage.."Grr damn kids...you have not seen the last of us kids...we will be back for revenge!!" The thugs then jumped back into the trees, jumping from branch to branch out of the forest.

Patrick called back Treeko, as May did for Feebas, "Man...those guys were rough..." Patrick said with a heavy sigh.

"yea..but we managed to beat them, right?" May said happily.

"Yea..but barely." said another mysterious voice, the two turned around to see a kid around their age, with white hair and green eyes, with a black and green headband, black and green jacket, and black jeans and boots, with white gloves, and a one strap backpack like Patrick's. "You used a Fire-type and Water Type, against a Water Type, which turn out to be useless, and had a Treeko finish off everything on that thing, and you let a Dark type take down your Partner, when you should have been focusing on both of them and not just that Crawdaunt."

May got a little irritated at the boy's comment, but stayed polite, "Excuse me...who are you?"

Patrick nodded and asked too, "Yea you kinda just appeared out of nowhere."

The boy chuckled and smiled, "Right sorry, kinda a jerk right now, could tell, My name's Brendan, I'm from Oldale City..I saw you two fight off those Surskits before I headed out to get my first Poke'mon..I figured you two would be heading up this way, and saw you two battle those thugs, and I kinda went out of line, I read too many strategy books, and just saw things that didn't seem right."

May sighed with relief and smiled, "Oh well that's good, well nice to meet you, I'm May, May Frylight."

Patrick bowed with respect at Brendan, "I'm Patrick...Birch."

Brendan looked at him with shock, "Wait, your the Prof's kid?"

"Yea that's correct."

"Wow no wonder Treeko was so good at that battle, you have the traits of a good Poke'mon trainer in you." Brendan said with excitement, and then looked at May, "And I could tell you were related to Norman Frylight, you had unique battle styles, just like him."

"You fought my dad?" May asked curiously.

"No no, I saw on TV fight some kid with a Pikachu." (Ok you could tell I was talking about Ash, in this story, he travels with Brock only in Hoenn, just so I could have May be a main protagonist, sorry anime fans) Brendan said with a smile, "He used moves that were amazing."

"Sounds like my dad, heheh, So Brendan, what did you get as your partner by the way?" May asked looking at Brendan's Poke'balls.

"Oh yeah, I got this guy, come on out Mudkip!" Then a blue half-fish mammal Poke'mon appeared next to Brendan who shouted cheerfully. he then tossed two more Poke'balls while saying, "and thanks to Mudkip, I caught these two." Then a Taillow and Poochyena appeared next to Mudkip. "So I know May had Torchic and Feebas...so Patrick, what else do you have?"

Patrick tossed out his other Poke'ball, "This lil' girl right here" Then Ralts stood in front of them and smiled at Brendan.

"_Nice to meet you sir." _She said politely, giving a little curtsy.

Brendan, who unlike the others who met Ralts, actually squatted down and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you too Ralts"

May looked up at the sky and smiled, "Well I suppose we should get out of here, Patrick."

"Yea we don't wann be stuck here at night..." He then looked at Brendan and smiled, "Hey Brendan, you wann come alone with us, we're both heading through the same path anyway."

Brendan nodded and smiled, "Of course, and hey we'll make a great team with my Mudkip, your Treeko, and your Torchic, and who knows perhaps you will help me come up with Tactics for the Battle Frontier, the greatest trainers stepping up to win battles over strategy, and not just pure strength, and the first Tent is in Rustboro City (A/N yea I modified the Battle Frontier, it will be nothing like the anime series, or the video games, trust me you will be in for surprises) ." He then held out his hand for a group hold, "Partners?"

Patrick and May held out their hands with a smile, and clasped them with Brendan's, "Partners!!" As they said that, The Poke'mon jumped in joy, expect Torchic who was still recovering from the battle.

The group headed out of the woods, and onward to Rustboro, as the heroes set out for Rustboro's offering, with their new teammate, the Strategy "Master" Brendan, along with his partners, they set out to the wonders of what lies ahead of them, Patrick's Gym Battle, May's Contest, and Brendan's "Battle Tent". All we know is that they will be in Rustboro for a while...

End of Part 5

Yea, I felt that the team needed a 3rd member, someone who chose neither the league or the contest, and I though, The Frontier, with the long lost brendan, and now all Mudkip fans can see his saga. heh.


	6. Rustboro, Part1

a/n the following story is rated t for violence, language, and minor sexual content (if u have a problem with that, i apologize and enjoy another one of my stories). The followign is based on my Emerald characters, Patrick and May, Patrick's appearance will be changed, since i dont rly like Brendan's look, cept his backpack i do liek that i have oen of those, lol. Now enjoy as you hear the story of 2 kids..goign through Hoenn, Johto, Kanto, and Sinnoh

**Poke'mon: Journey across the Four Countries**

**6: Rustboro City, Part 1**

Our team has finally arrived in the big city of Rustboro, where rookies dream are put to their first test, from The Frontier, The Contest, and The League, and the team seems to be training for each of their challenges,and Patrick puts himself to the mettel with his first battle with Brendan.

"Ok Patrick let's see what you know so far, the league requires simple strategy, know your opponent's weaknesses, unlike the Frontier, but since I have studied strategy since day one, I'll teach you what I know so you can use it against Roxanne, you ready?" Brendan asked standing on one side of a basketball court, as Patrick stood on the other side.

"Yea I'm ready, show me what you got." Patrick said with a rather cocky grin.

"Hmm well first lesson...don't get cocky, stay calm and keep your mind clear." Brendan said with an eyebrow rise. Patrick then stood still with no grin and kept himself calm. "Okay, usually you should know how to use lower advantage Poke'mon at an equalivelency to high advantage Poke'mon, so first..tell me what Poke'mon are not that useful to Rock Types?  
Patrick thought long and hard for a second and smiled, "Flying, Normal, Electric, Fire"

"Very good, so if you had any Poke'mon that had those types, what would you do if they were your last resort?"

"Umm...think of a move that can do damage to Rock Types...like Iron Tail"

Brendan smiled with impress, "Very good...but here's the question? Do you have a Poke'mon on you with those qualities?"

Patrick blushed with embarassment, "Um..not really, but I will soon.."

"Soon?" Brendan asked curiously, Patrick then pointed at the Egg, May was holding on to so Patrick could practice, "soo..an Egg?"

"Right...a Pichu Egg."

Brendan then let out an awe, and nodded, "Well we can't use that for Practice yet, but we can practice basic strategy, call out both your partners."

Patrick nodded and tossed out Treeko and Ralts, and both stood in curiousity, wondering what they were doing out. "Ok...but I need to fight Rock Types, right?"

"Yes but I don't have any, but I can still battle, and just use anything you learn battling me...so you ready to go?" Brendan asked pulling out two Poke'balls. Patrick looked down at Treeko and Ralt who looked prime for battle, and nodded, "Okay then, Mudkip, Taillow, take your places!!" Mudkip and Taillow appeared and took their spots in the court, "Just remember, it may be practice, but I'm not holding back!"

"I know you won't, and neither will I!" Patrick yelled out as Treeko and Ralts joined in the confident yell.

May looked up and cheered out, "Go guys, go!!"

"Ok, Patrick, I'll let you have the honor to strike first." Brendan said with a smirk.

"Well thank you, but you'll soon regret that, Treeko use Mega Drain on Mudkip, Ralts take out Taillow with Psybeam!!" Patrick called out, as Treeko ran towards Mudkip with his hands glowing green, and Ralts blasting a ray of color at Taillow.

"Hmmm most powerful moves first, shame...Mudkip, dodge, Taillow use Double Team" Brendan said rather calm. Mudkip jumped out Treeko's way, and Taillow spilt into a mirage group of 6, and Psybeam missed, "Now Mudkip, use Mud Shot on Ralts, Taillow use Wing Attack on both Treeko and Ralts." Mudkip blasted a multiple shots of mud at Ralts eyes, preventing her from doing any moves, and Taillow swooped down, striking Ralts first with his wing, and then swooping up to the air, ready to strike Treeko down."

"I won't let both of my partner's down, Ralts shake off the mud and use Confusion on Taillow, Treeko take out Mudkip with Quick Attack!" Patrick called out, Ralts shooker head, and wiped the mud off, then pointed her arms at the flying bird, and to Taillow's shock, he froze in the air, Ralts then pushed her arms toward Mudkip, thinkign ahead, and both Taillow and Mudkip collided into each other, then Treeko sprung to his feet and ran at the two fallen Poke'mon and rammed into them with his shoulder, and both of them were sent flying high, but Ralts stopped them with Confusion and brought them slowly to the ground. Patrick looked at both of his partners and smiled, "Way to go guys, you did great!' Patrick said happily, and Treeko and Ralts jumped happily, running towards him, Patrick picked them both up and placed each one on his shoulders.

Brendan sighed, and called back his fallen comrades and smiled happily, "Very impressive Patrick, you were blank at first, but then followed up with a great combination. I'm shocked you try the frontier, you might like it."

Patrick smiled but shook his head, "Nah...my dream is to battle the Elite Four...and I can't do that as a Frontier challenger, plus I would rather watch you battle the Frontier." Brendan just shrugged and sat down on the sidelines to heal up his partners. Patrick looked at his teammates, and back at May who was rubbing the egg with a warm towel, Patrick raised and eyebrow, and sat down next to May as Treeko and Ralts sat down for a nap. Patrick looked at May who was in deep care for the egg and Patrick smiled, "May.."

May snapped out of her tranced and smield at Patrick, "Yes what is it?"

"You seem to be taking better care of the egg than me, heh" Patrick said playfully.

"Haha, yeah well that's mother does best, raise them as a baby, then father teaches them how to be strong." May said happily. Patrick nodded, then realized what she said, and blushed a beet red, falling backwards, with May lookign down at him and giggling, "Well don't read too much into it Patty Boy, I knew you couldn't do it alone, plus both of us working together will help little Pichu hatch faster."

"Yeah..thanks May." Patrick said with a light blush after regaining himself.

Brendan watched the two teens talking while taking care of the small yellow egg, and smiled, "_Those two...they go together well..."_ Mudkip looked up at his owner and nudged him lightly, "Hmm? Oh Mudkip, whats up?" Mudkip then raised his foot at the large building in front of them, and saw the big sign '**The Co-op Battle Tent**' "Yeah...tommorow, we will triumph the first tent and take the Team Symbol." Brendan stood up, with Mudkip hopping onto his shoulder, "Hey guys" The two looked up at Brendan with a curious look, "I'm going to go register at the Tent, can you guys go rent out a room at the hotel for the time being?"

"Yea sure, we'll see you later then Brendan." Patrick said giving him a light wave, with May next to him, handing Patrick the egg to carry, as Treeko and Ralts followed behind them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May and Patrick rented out a rather nice room for the week, so they can practice for each of their challenges. May jumped onto one of the beds and sighed happily, "Ahh this is relaxing..."

Patrick looked back at her after watching the bird Poke'mon fly away, and smiled at her. "Yea it is..but one little problem" May looked up at him curiously, as he pointed to the problem, "Since you were in such a rush to get inside, you didn't notice that there are only two beds."

May then just tilted her head in confusion, "That's a problem?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Patrick just smirked, "well if Brendan wasn't on the team, then no," he said with a little chuckle.

May looked at the bed she was laying down on and just shrugged, "well guess you will have to sleep in my bed." she said seriously.

Patrick nodded, but then fell backwards again with a beet red face. May looked down at him and giggled, "What, when it was a sleeping bag, it was okay, but soon as it's a bed, then you go down like a red faced rock." she said playfully.

Patrick looked up at her with still a red face, "well...I don't know, I'm just, surprised you would come up with that idea first." May giggled at him, and helped him up, then playfully pulled him down on the bed, Patrick laughed and they started to wrestle, talk, and took a light nap.

Brendan was heading up the stairs, and started to open the door to the room that Patrick and May rented, and he stopped when seeing the two teens resting together, he just smiled, and closed the door behind him and lookign down at Mudkip and Poochyena, who were curious to why he closed the door. "Let's just say, that it's not a good idea to enter the room right now, so..what do you say, we get back to a bit more training?" Mudkip and Poochyena nodded happily at the idea, and the three headed back downstairs, and back outside to run on some more basics, he wanted to use Taillow for the fight, but he felt Taillow didn't look ready for something like this, plus Mudkip and Poochyena work well together.

Patrick woke up about 3 hours later, and saw May sleeping peacefully, and got out of bed slowly trying not to disturb her. He picked up his egg and stepped out into the balcony, looking up at the newly night sky, he held his egg close and smiled happily, "Wow..it's beautiful out...Pichu I wish you could look at this..", He sat down on a chair and hummed a small lullaby his mother sang to him as a kid, to the egg, and rocked himself back and forth.

May started to stir, and rose slowly out of the bed, she then started to hear a faint humming, and looked outside to see Patrick humming to his egg, she smiled warmly, and slowly walked out into the balcony and said quietly, "That's a beautiful song, Patrick..."

Patrick looked up after stopping his song, and smiled at her, "Thanks..my mother used to sing it to me when I was little. It's easy to figure out..would you like to join me?" he asked warmly. May nodded happily, sat down next to him, and hummed the song with him, he put the egg in the middle so they can both hold it, and the hummed a little louder. The egg then started to bump a little bit, May giggled at it thinking it could hear the tune. They hummed a little bit louder, and the egg bumped a little more, then it started to glow a bit.

"Whoa...is it...?" May said quietly.

"I think it is..keep humming..." Patrick said softly, and they continued to hum the song, and it glew brighter and brighter.

Brendan noticed the light from above and smiled, "Pichu is here.." he said to his partners, and they looked up at the light.

The egg then shattered, a bright figure was under it, and the two teens jumped in shock but were still humming the song, and as the light dimmed down, a small yellow, and black mouse with red cheeks was looking up at May and Patrick, and jumped happily at them, and nuzzled between them. May was all glossy-eyed and had two tears running down her face, "aww...it's so cute..."

Patrick looked down at Pichu, and picked him up gently, who smiled happily at Patrick, and had small sparks shoot from it's cheeks. Patrick was a deep trance and was speechless. "wow...hello Pichu"

Pichu shook it's arm and legs happily, and shouted out "Pichu Pichu!!" Patrick smiled and patted Pichu's head, placing it down on the ground so Pichu can try to walk around. Pichu didn't seem to fall at all, in fact it hopped back onto Patrick's lap and nuzzled against him. "Piiiichuuu..." it said warmly as it rubbed his face against Patrick's stomach.

Patrick picked him up and handed Pichu to May, "Go see your mother, Pichu, she's been dying to hold you too." he said happily. Pichu then hopped on May's lap before she could grab hold of the little poke'mon.

May looked down at it and smiled warmly. "Hey there little guy...I'm..your mother." she said warmly, as she scratched the back of Pichu's ear, who responded with a light moan and a head tilt. "It's so cute...check the Poke'dex on it, see what it knows and stuff."

Patrick nodded and pulled out his Poke'dex, and placed the scanner over Pichu and the Dex ran through it's system and brought up Pichu's profile. "Ok...Pichu..gender, Male...Personality, Loyal...Attacks, Thundershock, Quick Attack, Double Team, Thunderbolt, Iron Tail..and Volt Tackle...wow for a baby, he knows a lot of good moves."

"That's because babies inherit the moves from their parents..." said Brendan who had just entered the room, Patrick looked up at him curiously, Brendan looked down at Pichu and patted his head. "His parent is a Raichu and a Pikachu correct?" Patrick nodded at him, "Well Pikachu's are so far the only ones who can learn Volt Tackle before hand, thats when most Trainers evolve it, so Raichu knows it. But It is possible though that Pichu learned the moves Quick Attack, Double Team, and Volt Tackle from his mother, and the other 3 moves from his Dad."

"Cool...so how does Pichu evolve?" Patrick asked curiously, as Pichu looked up too in curiousity.

"Well, most Baby poke'mon evolve when they feel fully bonded by their trainer, which is you since you were given the egg. But..."

"But what?" May asked joining in the conversation, as she was patting Pichu's head lightly.

"Since both of you were there for his birth, it's possible that both of you own him, and has to evolve when he is fully bonded with both of you."

May and Patrick looked at each other and looked at Pichu who was nuzzling up against both of them. "Both of us..." May said quietly.

Brendan grinned, "So think of Pichu as your own kid..." he said before heading off to bed. Patrick and May blushed at each other, then just bursted out in giggles. Patrick stood up and looked out at the town.

"It's beautiful..." Patrick said warmly, Pichu hopped up next to him and sat down like him smiling happily.

May sat down on the other side of him and gazed across the town. "Yea it is...I'm glad we are staying here for a while, we can relax a little bit too..."

"Yea..."

"Pichuu.."

May looked at Patrick and smiled at him, "Hey Patrick...?" Patrick looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Umm..I would like you to help me with my first contest?"

Patrick tilted his head in confusion, "How do I help, I thought you had to do the contest alone."

"Well I can also enter with a Partner, and I thought that would be so cool." May said happily.

"Umm..I don't know.." Patrick said hesitantly.

May got a puppy face on her and clasped her hands leaning close to him, "C'mon Patrick...pleeeeease..?"

Patrick rubbed his chin, and thought long and hard, then looked down at Pichu who seemed up to the idea. "...Okay...I'll help.."

May went glossy eyed, and hugged him tightly, "Thank you Thank you Thank you!!" she said happily, "What do I owe for this Patty Boy?"

"Hmm how bout you help me with gym battles?" he said with a smile.

"Okay, you got it, plus if we both help each other I'm sure our challenges will be easier."

"yea.." Patrick then looked back at Brendan who was fast asleep with Mudkip above his head, "But tommorow, we get to see Brendan battle..."

May looked back and nodded, "Yea...I suppose we should go to bed now, we have a big day tommorow." Patrick nodded, and hopped off the balcony ledge, and without thinking, he picked up May who shrieked in shock, but giggled as Patrick carried her to the bed, and placed her down gently. "Thanks for the lift Patrick, very sweet of you."

"Pichu!" Pichu hopped up onto the bed and rested in the middle of the bed.

Patrick laid down next to Pichu and May, and smiled at both of them, "Good night you two."

"Good night Patrick." May said warmly.

"Pichu..." Pichu said as he started to fall asleep.

Patrick then started to close his eyes, and drifted off into his sleep, but before he was fully asleep, he heard May's soothign voice say.

"Sweet dreams..."

So our heroes have made through day one of Rustboro, with Training, a newborn Pichu, and the pact made between Patrick and May to work together in the league and Poke'mon contest, but if that will be the case, looks like both have last minute registration to make out before it's too late.

End of Part 6

Well now it's up to you, you decide if Brendan should stay with the team after Rustboro, or leave and he'll pass by them every now and then...you review and drop your vote...Brendan stays or goes so May and Patrick can bond..a little more closer?


	7. Rustboro, Part2

a/n the following story is rated t for violence, language, and minor sexual content (if u have a problem with that, i apologize and enjoy another one of my stories). The followign is based on my Emerald characters, Patrick and May, Patrick's appearance will be changed, since i dont rly like Brendan's look, cept his backpack i do liek that i have oen of those, lol. Now enjoy as you hear the story of 2 kids..goign through Hoenn, Johto, Kanto, and Sinnoh

**Poke'mon: Journey across the Four Countries**

**7: Rustboro, Part 2**

Our heroes stand outside in front of a large blue tent, Brendan leading the team, since today was his big day in his first Frontier Battle, he was shaking with anticipation, Mudkip was the same as he stood next to his best friends, Brendan and Poochyena, who was rather calm about this whole thing.

"So Brendan..." Patrick said calmly, Brendan looked back at him still shaking with fear, Patrick gave him a thumbs up, "Do your best, I'll be rooting for you." He said happily.

"Same here Brendan, give it your best shot!" May said happily clasping her hands together.

"Pichu!!" said Patrick's companion happily sitting on his shoulders.

Brendan stood silent, still shaking...but then took ina deep breath and nodded with a determined smile. "Yea..thanks guy..C'mon you too, this is it!!" Brendan said with excitement lookign down at his partners, they nodded happily, and the Frontier group headed inside, leaving Patrick, Pichu, and May at the entrance.

'Um...problem.." Patrick said with a sweatdrop.

May looked at him with a tilted head, "problem?"

"He uh..didnt tell us which way to get to the seats.." He said with a nervous chuckle.

The two teens headed in and looked around, it really did look official, reception desks, souvenior shop, the works. Patrick and May followed the crowd who seemed to be heading to the stadium, they headed in with the group, but Patrick lost his footing and tripped into someone. "Ow!"

The person looked back, and yelled "Watch it!!"

Patrick looked up and bowed politely, "Oh..sorry" The person just grunted and walked away, Patrick then looked closely and saw something odd about him, he looked like he was concealing himself from the crowd. "hmmm..."

"What is it, Patrick?" May said looking ahead at the man, unaware of what was odd.

"I don't know...I just have a gut feeling that something is gonna happen..." Patrick said quietly.

----------------------------

Patrick and May took their seats in the front row, which luckily they got, thanks to a secret surprise by Brendan, who apparently reserved the seats for them when he registered. Pichu sat on May's lap, spending a little time with his mother, nuzzling up against her stomach gently. Patrick looked around and saw all the rather technic like trainers around mix with the common trainers, and chuckled quietly, "I didn't know this was the kinda crowd Brendan wanted to get cheered by." he said to himself, hoping noone could hear and start some trouble. The lights then started to dim down, and a spotlight opened up in the middle, and a ratehr attractive women in a black and white dress appeared with a microphone, and the crowd started to go wild.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Rustboro Battle Frontier Arena!!!" She said with excitement, causing the crowd to scream with excitement, "This is the first step for Trainers dreaming of becoming the Frontier Brain (yes the frontier champion in my story is the Frontier brain), and of course the first test to see if the Trainer's Pokemon can work together, in heart, mind, and soul. The style has been altered due to a few amount of challengers, it has been changed to no prelimnary, to straight to the 8 person tournament, each trainer will compete against each other, they will be judged on Teamwork only, if they can fight their opponents, with only combined moves, they will move on to the next round, and the winner will take the first Frontier leader, Hurley, The Combination Maiden!!" She said in continue, a picture then appeared on the screen of a young blonde haired woman, the crowd cheering wildly. Patrick smiled and clapped politely, as did May, Patrick then looked upand saw the man he crashe dinto across the Arena, starting to get up and walking away. Patrick raised an eyebrow at this and was about to get up until he heard from the woman in the arena, "The first round will be these two challengers, in the red side, from the small town of Verdanturf, with his companions, Corphish and Roselia, Tyler Kenyon!!" Then a spotlight appeared on the red colored side and a young man, appeared with the red shrimp like Pokemon, and the Twin rose Pokemon, the crowded cheered rather nicely, even though the two didn't do anything to show off their teamwork. "In the blue team, from Oldale Town, with his rather spriteful team of Mudkip and Poochyena, Brendan Knightley!!" Then a spotligth appeared on Brendan, who looked alone, but then Mudkip and Poochyena jumped from behind him and on his shoulders, then did a front flip foward off of Brendan, and the crowd cheered loudly. "Well that was a nice entrance for those two Pokemon, now then...hit the lights and let the first round begin!!" The lights turned on the crowd cheered wildly.

"Go get 'em Brendan!!" the two teens cheered loudly.

"Pichu Pichu!!" Called out the little yellow mouse.

Tyler called out the first move, "Ok Corphish, Roselia, Magical Bubblebeam!!" He called out, then Roselia launched out a storm of rainbow like Razor leaves, then Corphish launched out a ray of harden bubbles, then the bubbles absorbed the leaves, and they went in Brendan's direction.

_"A beautiful move, as much a sit shows teamwork, that move should be stuck into the Pokemon Contest!"_ Called out the announcer, who was he woman from before, resting up in the glass patio.

"Poochyena, Mudkip, dodge it and use Aqua Tackle!!" Brendan called out, then the two jumped out of the way, Poochyean then stood in front of Mudkip, as he blasted Water Gun, and Poochyena rode on the water, and rammed into Corphish, who collided into Roselia.

_"Ohh, what a stunning tactic from Brendan, Poochyena really showed that he was loyal to Mudkip to not be scared by the force of Mudkip's water gun!!"_

Tyler helped his partners up and pointed at Poochyena, "Take out Poochyena with Growthed Crabhammer!!" Roselia then placed her rose hand on Corphish's claw, and it grew rather large, from Roselia's Growth ability, then Corphish launched itself towards Poochyena.

_"There's some good teamwork, Roselia, giving up her move so Corphish could strike twice as hard!!"_

"Mudkip, take the hit, and both of you use Twin Tackle!!" Mudkip jumped in front of Poochyena, and took the Crabhammer no problem, since it was a water based attack. Then the two jumped towards Roselia and Corphish ramming into them simultaneously.

_"A rather bold tactic, but the fact Mudkip followed up on it, shows his loyalty, and then they both reataliated with a stunning Twin Tackle."_

Tyler tried to get his partners up, but both of them seemed to be knocked out cold, "Oh no..."

_"Seems that Corphish and Roselia are unable to battle, the first round goes to Brendan!!"_

Brendan jumped for joy, and so did Mudkip and Poochyena, and they high-fived each other with their tails. Then Mudkip stood still for a second and started to glow brightly...Brendan and Poochyena stood back in shock and as so did the crowd.

May watched in shock, and did Pichu, but Patrick sat there and smiled, "So..he did do a lot of training.." he said to himself quietly. Mudkip then turned a bright white, and looked like he was forming up, his fin becoming sharper, and his arms grew a pair of fins, and he starte dto dim down and he was bigger with a darker color of blue, black and orange, he then cried out.

"Marshstomp!!"

The crowd cheered wildly, and people actually stood up in applause, "_Wow this is a first for Rustboro, Brendan's Mudkip turned into the next form of the Powerful Ground/Water Form, Marshstomp!!"_

Brendan ran over and hugged Marshstomp, "I can't believe it, you evolved buddy!!" Brendan said with joy, and Poochyena leaped up onto Marshstomp, licking his face happily.

_"Now, Brendan and Tyler, please step out fo the arena, and we will begin round 2 for our next contestants!"_

"Hey let's go see him, Patrick." May said with joy, Patrick nodded in response, and Pichu hopped onto Patrick's head. Patrick looked back at the empty where that man was, and grunted with annoyance.

The two caught up with Brendan who was sitting on the soft benches with Marshstomp on one side, and Poochyena on his lap.

"Wow Brendan that was awesome!" May said happily, then petting Marshstomp's head, "And Congrats to you too Marshstomp"

"Maaarsh.." He said with a light blush as May was rubbing his head.

Patrick looked down and pulled out his Pokedex, "Hmm Marshstomp.." The dex scanned Marshstomp, who repsonded with a blank single blink, "Male...Type: Water/Ground...Personality: Bold...Moves: Tackle, Growl, Mud-Slap, Water Gun, Mud Shot, and Bubblebeam (a/n I know Marshstomp doesn't learn it, but hey, it's a cool move)..Brendan as powerful as it is, and now it can withstand electric moves..but I suggest you should use any of your other Pokemon if going up against Grass types."

Brendan chuckled at him, "You've been doing some ligth reading haven't ya Patrick?" he said jokingly, "Well hopefully then I don't have to fight that guy..." He said while pointing to a guy on the screen with a Nuzleaf, who has battling against a Lombre and Swellow, with his teammate Linoone. Brendan then looked down at Poochyena who was rather upset that in the whole tournament after this battle, he was the only basic form left. "Hmm...Patrick?"

Patrick looked back at Brendan, knowing what he wanted to do, "Yea...I know.." Patrick looked at Pichu and his two Poke'balls, and nodded, "Let's go.." Patrick said, as he, Brendan, and May who took a while to notice that they left, went outside for a short practice.

"Ok...one on one, I will only use Poochyena" Brendan said looking down at his rather joyful teammate.

"Ok..I'll start with Treeko" Patrick said, tossing out Treeko's ball, "You helped me practice..now I'll return the favor, but if Poochyena plans to evolve, he better put upa good bout, causing I'm not holding back..."

"I won't either, Poochyena, use Bite!!" Brendan called out, with Poochyena rushing towards him, lunging up with an open jaw, Treeko tried to dodge, but missed and got bit in the leg, "Follow up with Tackle!" Poochyena jumped off and rammed into the weakenend Treeko, who was knocked out preety good.

"Wow he's determined to win..Treeko didn't get one move in..." Patrick said rather shocked, he called back his partner, and tossed out Ralts. "Same thing will probably happen to Ralts...sine Psychic moves are useless...Ralts use Growl!" Ralts then inhaled and let out a big growl, making Poochyena jump back in shock.

"Don't fret Poochyena, fight back with Bite!!" Poochyena then lunged at Ralts biting her head, which knocked out Ralts in one shot, since Dark beats Psychic. "Alright way to go!" Brendan said happily, as Poochyena let out a large howl.

"Ok..this will be a first, let's go Pichu!!" Patrick called out as Pichu jumped off his shoulder, and started to punch the air with a big grin. "Okay..Pichu use Thundershock!!"

"Piiiiii..." he said as his cheeks started to spark up, "CHU!!" Then he launched out a bolt of lightning at Poochyena, who took the hit pretty hard.

"Shake it off Poochyena!" He said, then Poochyena stood his ground and shook off the sparks, "Use Tackle!" Poochyena then started to charge at Pichu.

"Don't let him get you, use Volt Tackle!!" Pichu then planted his feet and started to run at Poochyena, and beginning to spark up his body, then making his whole body yellow.

Poochyena started to get scared, and slowed down, but looked back at Brendan, knowing he wanted to be strong for him, so he pressed on and let out a large howl, then his body started to glow while running.

"No way!!"

"It can't be!!"

"Pichu?!"

Poochyena then got taller, and his tail straighten with more rugged hair, his back fur split and grew longer, his teeth were longer, and his claws were largeer, then he dimmed down and revealed his Black and Gray like body, "Mightyeoww!!!!" he howled out as he charged onward. Pichu then stopped in his tracks, and smiled at he large dog.

"Poochyena...you evolved..in battle?!" Brendan said as he walked slowly towards him, he pulled out his Poke'dex and scanned this new Poke'mon, "Mightyena...Dark Type..Personality: Calm..Moves: Tackle, Leer, Howl, Bite, Sand-Attack, and..Crunch!!?" He looked down at Mightyena, who was panting happily. "Wow.." he then scratched the back of Mightyena's ear and smiled, "I'm proud of you, you went and face one of the most powerful electrical moves and didn't even stop."

"Migyyy..." Mightyena said happily. Marshstomp came up and held his hand for a high-five, Mightyena then let out his hand, putting back the claws not to scare Marshstomp, and high-fived him happily.

"Ok now that you two are all pumped up for battle, let's get ready for the 2nd match!!" Brendan said happily, as Mightyena and Marshstomp nodded happily, and they all went inside. Except for Patrick and May, they stood outside for a second and looked down at their Pokeballs.

"Kinda makes us look like were rookies..." May said sadly, looking down at Torchic and Feebas' Pokeballs.

"Heh" Patrick patted May's shoulder and smiled, "Hey..we are rookies..I mean we only have two Poke'mon, both basic, and we haven't won anythign yet, trust me..don't be down, soon we will have our battles, and our members will evolve soon."

"Yea..." May said with relief, and smiled at Patrick, "Thanks..let's go on in, Brendan is probably up again." Patrick nodded, and they headed back inside, and were shocked to see what was going on...people were being tied up, and their mouths taped shut, in the benches, in the bleachers, "What...?"

"What's going on?" Patrick said in shock, he looked up at the arena screen, that was luckily still on, notcing Brendan trying to fight off a giant team of Crawdaunt and Walrein, with his team, including Taillow. "We gotta get help him.." He ran over to group of people and starte dto untie them, "Ok, when you're out of here, go get the police and tell them what's going on."

'Y-yes..thank you sir.." sai done of the people, and the group went out the doors.

"Ok..Treeko, Ralts, Pichu let's go!!"

"Torchic, Feebas, let's go!!"

The whole group appeared, and Pichu jumped next to them, "Let's go guys, we gotta help Brendan!!" Patrick said clenching his fist. The group nodded, and they headed up to the arena, where Brendan was fighting off the mysterious group (...yea right, heh). Patrick caught sight of a guarding Crawdaunt and Walrein, and grinned, "Treeko, Pichu, take them out!!" Pichu launched a Thunderbolt at Walrein, and Treeko lunged onto Crawdaunt, and started to drain out his energy. "Ok..let's go.." He said quietly, and looked at the arena, and saw that man from before with a Flygon and Sandslash next to him...but he wasn't fighting Brendan, he was helping him. "It's him.." "_So he's not evil..."_ He then came up to the arena yelled out, "Treeko, Ralts, Pichu, go get those bad guys!!"

Brendan looked back and sighed with relief, "Glad you're here..Mightyena, Marshstomp, give those guys all you got!!"

"Torchic, Feebas, go help them too!!" May called out as Torchic lunged at a Crawdaunt with her glowing beak, Feebas started to swim on all the water that the Poke'mon were hsootign out and started to rammed into Walreins with Flail.

The man with Flygon smiled at the kids fighting off the Poke'mon and then looked at Flygon, who was staying out of it, since his teamate, Sandslash was fending off Crawdaunts, "I suppose you want to go fight, old friend?" The man said, and Flygon replied with a light nod, "Ok...Flygon, use Dragon Claw!!" Flygon then flew out into the battle, and started to slash through the evil Poke'mon with it's red glowing claws.

Patrick looked back at the Man who said that and nodded, "Hey! Thank you for the help!!"

The man looked over at him and kinda looked down, "No..This was my fault..I tried to fight them off but struck useless, and they got in..." damn Team Aqua.."

"So its these guys doing this!!" Patrick then looked up and saw a group of blue bandana wearing thugs from Team Aqua, and grunted with anger, "Damnit..they'll pay!!"

The heroes are in quite the trouble, as they fend off the evil force of Team Aqua, who seems to have not given a reason to why they invaded the Battle Tent, and who exactly is this man with the power house dragon, Flygon, and the furious ground mouse, Sandslash? We will find out in the next part of the Rustboro events..

End of Part 7

whooo!! Big Battle with one of my favorite Poke'mon, Flygon!! Well, so far the standings to keep or leave Brendan are 1 vote for stay, 1 vote for leave, but I still have plenty of time, they'll be in Rustboro for a while, so keep reading, and keep voting, Brendan's career depends on you, heheh


	8. Rustboro, Part3

a/n the following story is rated t for violence, language, and minor sexual content (if u have a problem with that, i apologize and enjoy another one of my stories). The followign is based on my Emerald characters, Patrick and May, Patrick's appearance will be changed, since i dont rly like Brendan's look, cept his backpack i do liek that i have oen of those, lol. Now enjoy as you hear the story of 2 kids..goign through Hoenn, Johto, Kanto, and Sinnoh

**Poke'mon: Journey across the Four Countries**

**8:Rustboro, Part 3**(seems like that the parts wont end..well it'll end when they are done in Rustboro I'll go back to normal titles, promise)

"So its these guys doing this!!" Patrick then looked up and saw a group of blue bandana wearing thugs from Team Aqua, and grunted with anger, "Damnit..they'll pay!!"

"Hmm, that's the kid I was telling you about, that ignorant brat.." Said a familiar Aqua member, and he tossed out a blue and red Poke'ball, "I'll get revenge from before, go get them Gyarados!!" He said summoning the large blue and white Dragon like Serpent, The smaller Poke'mon shook in fear at the Poke'mon, and the Aqua member grinned, "Use Dragon Rage!!" Then Gyarados blasted a wave of blue fire of his mouth blasting away Flygon and Marshtomp.

"Grr that jerk, Treeko get on his back and use Mega Drain!" Patrick called out, as Treeko ran passed by the other Poke'mon and leaped onto Gyarados' tail crawling up without trying to keep him hidden from him, then he placed his hands on Gyarados' back and started to drain his energy.

"Hmm good move, hopefully that has made that monster weak...Sandslash, Flygon, get the monster at the front with Slash!!" The two Poke'mon then got themselves through the wave of weakenend Walrein and Crawdaunt, and attacked Gyarados in the front with glowing white claws. "Hey you, I'll handle Gyarados from here, get rid of the rest!" He yelled across the stadium to Patrick.

"Right, Ralts finish off the Walrein with Psybeam, Pichu Volt Tackle your way through the Crawdaunt!!" Patrick called out to his idled partners.

"_With Pleasure!!_" Ralts said before blasting a multicolor beam through the remaining Walrein.

"Pichu Pichu Pichu Pichu (This one is for the gold!!)!!" Was all that was heard before a massive yellow light was surrounding the little mouse, as he shocked all the Crawdaunt in his way, and some of the Walrein that Ralts missed. (a/n I made subtitles for Poke'mon who couldn't talk, so it'll be a lot easier)

May looked down at Torchic and Feebas and grinned, "Let's not get left out of this, go get that Gyarados with Peck and Flail combo!" Torchic then launched herself off of Feebas from her Flail attack, and Torchic pecked Gyarados' eye causing him to be temporarily blind. Then Feebas rammed into Gyarados' head with her whole side.

Brendan finished off the rest of the Walrein and took his cue to fight the big Monster, "Okay Marshstomp, Mightyena, use Aqua Tackle!!" Mightyena got in front of Marshstomp and the Mudfish launched his partner up with Water Gun, as Mightyena hit Gyarados with his claws and head. Gyarados fell back and cause Treeko to fall off as well. "MIghtyena save Treeko from a big fall!" Mightyena then gently grabbed Treeko with his mouth, and placed him on the ground.

"Mighya (Are you alright?)"

"Treek! (yea!)"

"Good Job Mightyena, now use Crunch!!"

"Treeko use Quick Attack"

"Torchic use Peck"

"Flygon use Dragon Claw!!"

Then the four Poke'mon attacked Gyarados in different spots, Mightyena bit down hard with glowing fangs on Gyarados' side, Treeko rammed his shoulder into his chin, Torchic pecked hard on his forehead, and Flygon slashed through his chest with glowing red claws. Gyarados screamed in pain, and fell to the ground knocked out.

"Goddamnit!! Return!!" The Aqua Member called out, and his fainted beast returned to his Poke'ball, and the thug sighed in defeat, "Damn..." He picked up his cell phone, and contacted someone on the other side, "Sir..our Poke'mon have been crushed, we were outnumbered by some rookie punks...yes...I understand...what...it's ready...perfect...alright I'll see you then..." He hung up his phone and looked down at the kids and luaghed loudly. "So you kids and old man crushed our Poke'mon, big whoop, but it's not over yet!!"

"Whaddya mean it's not over, you have nothing left to fight with!!" Patrick called out as Treeko, Ralts and Pichu returned to his side. The other Poke'mon returned to their masters as well.

"Hmm...correct, but you forgot to meet our leader, Archie!!!" He said pointing up as the celing crashed through with a large orange dragon like Poke'mon, with dark eyes, and his claws glowing red with evil.

"Heheheheh, so you kids thought it was over...you may have crushed Walreins, Crawdaunts, and the mighty Gyarados, but you are not up for this...Archie the Team Aqua leader, with a Poke'mon unrelated to this land, given to me by my loyal friend, Giovanni of the Rocket Team...Dragonite!!!" He yelled as his Dragonite roared with anger. The group then ran to hide themselves from Dragonite's fury.

The old man jumped back in fear, "no...it can't be..." he said as he looked above at the monster.

"What's wrong..?" Patrick said looking at the shaken man.

"He took the device from Devon Corp...its somethign to use to tame Poke'mon without a Poke'ball...but it was in the processing stage, and its defective side that it amplified a Poke'mons anger, making it become evil by force..." he said looked at the black bracelet on Dragonite.

"How do you know this..?" May said looking at the man curiously, noticing he looked very similar to someone she knew.

"I work there...I'm Malcolm Briney...I made that device..." He said lowering his head in dissapointment.

"You're Mr.Briney's brother...I knew you looked a lot like him, but didn't expect that." May said with a light smile.

"Yes..I heard about you kids from my older brother, I'm glad you helped him, but right now we don't have the time, he have to help save Dragonite."

"How do we do that?" Brendan asked as he looked up at the giant monster, "That thing is too huge for any of us to fight."

"You have to keep them distracted, I'll have Flygon try to rip off that device, I must destroy it now..." He looked at Taillow on Brendan's shoulder, "and it may be risky, but perhaps your Taillow could help as well, he knows Wing Attack, right?" Brendan nodded as Taillow replied as well with a squawk. "Ok, Flygon and Taillow will try to destroy that device, then you're Pokemon can fight off Dragonite as best as you can."

"Ok..Treeko, Ralts, Pichu, let's do your best." Patrick said lookign down at his partners.

"Treeko (Right)"

"_Yes..."_

"Pichu Pi! (You got it Dad!)"

"You too Torchic and Feebas!!" May said petting both of their heads gently.

"Torchic Tor!(I'll do my best!)"

"Feeeeb (oh alright...)"

Marshstomp, Mightyena, Taillow, give it all you got!!" Brendan said a little too loud, hoping not to give theirselves away.

"Marsh! (Ok!)"

"Mighyeow..(I'll crush that thing)"

"Taillow Tai (I won't fail..)"

"Ok, let's go get that man, he will pay for making that Dragonite his slave!!" Patrick said clenching his fists, the team nodded, and they all left back into the arena looking up at the dragon, as Archie looked down with an evil grin. Patrick looked back up, "I'll make you pay for this Archie!!"

'Heh, and what's a punk kid like you gonna do about it, Dragonite, attack!!" Archie called out, and Dragonite lauched blue fire, like Gyarados, out of his mouth, and Patrick dodged it fast.

"Patrick!!" May said in shock, hoping he was ok.

"Ok...that's it...GO!!" He said calling forth his Poke'mon, Treeko and Pichu charged at Dragonite, but Pichu sparked up for a Volt Tackle, and Treeko picked up to speed, leading to a Quick Attack, Ralts used her Confusion to lift up the debri from the big battles, and launched them forth at Dragonite.

"Torchic, Feebas, back Patrick up!!"

"You too, Marshstomp and Mightyena!!"

"Sandslash, you fight as well!!"

Then the rest of the team went Gung-Ho at Dragonite, as Taillow and Flygon took fligth and circled aroudn Dragonite, trying to knock Archie off first, with a Combination of Dragon Claw and Quick attack.

"Hmm, stupid kids...thinking that their tiny Poke'mon can crush me...Dragonite eliminate them!!" Dragonite then gathered up a massive amoutn of energy in his mouth, charging it up to a massive power.

"Call them back now!!" Malcolm yelled out.

"Wha...oh..right, back away from that thing!!" Patrick called out. The team turned back and headed back to their trainers, but was cut shirt when Dragonite blasted out a giant orange beam, causing them to fly backwards from the force.

"No!" May said as she saw Feebas and Torchic fall back into Dragonite's leg, which kicked them back at May, "Torchic...Feebas.."

"No...it can't be.." Patrick said looking down at his fallen comrades.

"No..." Brendan said holding up his fallen Marshstomp, "It can't end like this.."

Malcolm picked up his Sandslash, and called him back to his Poke'ball, "Poor thing..." He then picked out more Poke'ball from his pocket and sighed, "I suppose it comes down to you, you have to help Flygon...go!" He tossed it out, and what appeared was a walking, rock solid tree Poke'mon, with three green orbs on its arms.

'Sudowoodo (I'm ready!!)" said the Poke'mon with a determined grin.

"Whoa.. I remember that thing, I saw it on TV when I was a kid.." Patrick said to himself quietly, Patrick then picked up Treeko, Ralts and Pichu, and was about to call them back, but Treeko knocked the Poke'ball out of his hands.

"Treeko...(No...)"

"Pichu...(Not now...)"

"_We are not down yet..."_

"You guys? You still wanna fight?" Patrick said lookign down at them in shock, they all nodded, and they hopped off of Patrick. Then he saw what they were doing, Treeko and Ralts held their hands together, and they glew brightly, and Pichu protected them with a spark around them.

"Huh?" May said as Torchic and Feebas crawled over and joined in with the glowing group, Taillow flew down and landed on Treeko's head, joining in on the glow.

"They...can't possibly still wanna fight me...heh!" Archie said looking down at the Poke'mon, "I'll be nice and let them finish...they'll be dead anyways..."

Brendan looked closely at them with complete shock, "No...it's...impossible..."

"They can't possibly..." May said with awe, without finishing her sentence.

"No...It's Possible...if they all work together...as a team..They can evolve together!!" Patrick said with joy, as They all started to take on bigger forms, Ralts becoming for feminine like her legs turning thin, and her gown becoming longer, her head taking on a different form with the horns on the side, Treeko gaining long leaf like hair on his head, and two sharp leaves on each arm, gaining a bigger torso and feet, Torchic becoming taller, and her wings turning into claws, and her feet becoming bigger and more sharp, and well balanced, Feebas, completely changing form as her body became longer, and gained long hair on her head. Taillow grew more feathers on his head, and his tailfeathers were long and pointed, his wings gaining a bigger span. They then faded out, and they stood proudly in their new forms.

"Grovyle Gro! (For honor!)"

"Coooombusken!! (For May!!)"

"_I, Kirlia, will not lose to this evil man!"_

"Miloooooo...(I'm beautiful!!)" ((a/n heheheh, narcisstic))

"Swellow Swell!! (here we go!!)"

Grovyle then leaped itself from the group, and attacked Dragonite with two glowing green blades from his arm, "Whoa..it's Leaf Blade!" Patrick said in shock, the attack actually caused Dragonite to fall back in pain. Pichu joined in and started to climb up Dragonite's tail and giving him a few short zaps of Thundershock.

Combusken leaped itself onward with frontflips, and then struck Dragonite in the stomach with two strong kicks "Double Kick!!" then Combusken jumped off of Dragonite's stomach and pushed him back with another set of Double Kick.

"Ok, I wont let those two have the fun, Swellow use Aerial Ace!!" Brendan called as Swellow flew up and his beak grew white and left a trail behind him, ramming into the bracelet, causing it to slightly rip.

"Umm..what does Milotic know...?" May said as she skimmed through her Poke'dex and saw a good move, "oh that'll do..Milotic, use Ice Beam!!" Milotic then gathered up a massive amount of ice in her mouth, and blasted a ray of ice into Dragonite's leg, causing it to freeze so Dragonite couldn't move. "Way to go Milotic!"

Malcolm looked at Sudowoodo, who was shocked to see all the Poke'mon going all out, Malcolm just smiled, "Well I suppose you don't wanna be left out of this, do ya?" Sudowoodo nodded and Malcolm smiled with determination, "ok old friend, Use Double-Edge!!" Sudowoodo then started to run towards Dragonite's other leg, and rammed right into it, causing Dragonite to fall to his knees.

"Grr that's it...Dragonite destroy them now!!!" Archie called out, and Dragonite looked up and blasted another orange ray, causing the ceiling to collapse, which made the other members of Team Aqua to run from the arena. The debri was falling down onto the Poke'mon, but luckily..

"Kirlia stop the debri with Psychic!!" Patrick said pointing up at the massive amount of debri falling, Kirlia's body glew, and she raised her arms up and the ceiling parts stopped in midair, Patrick looked up at Archie and gritted his teeth, "Ok..blast all that debri at Archie!!"

_"I thought you would never say, heeheh"_ Kirlia then pushed the debri fowards and pelted Archie hard with it, until one large one cause him to fall off Dragonite. "_Heh now watch this!" _She then stopped Archie from falling and sent him through the opening in the ceiling, and he flew away, with a light twinkle.

"Ok, this is it, I'll handle the rest of this, Flygon, cut the bracelt off with Dragon Claw!!" Malcolm called out, and Flygon dove down from Dragonite's head, and cut the bracelet in half, the bracelet fell to the ground, and Combusken crushed it to dust with her feet. Dragonite's eye started to fade, and his eyes went back to white, and he fell to the ground in knockout, Malcolm pulled out an empty Poke'ball and tossed it at Dragonite, which took no effort to break out, and Malcolm picked up the Poke'ball, "You can rest now old friend, you have been through hell..." he said softly.Patrick looked back at the damage, and noticed Team Aqua left, "It's over...for now..." he then looked down at Grovyle, Kirlia, and Pichu who stood their panting from exhaustion. "You guys were great, I'm proud of you." They all smiled happily, and then fall backwards in faint, Patrick chuckled and called them back to their Poke'balls.

May looked down at Combusken, but had to look up at Milotic, since she grew pretty high up, "Me too, I'm really proud of you Combusken and Milotic," she pulled out their Poke'balls and called them back in, "You two deserve a good rest."

Brendan stood silent, but smiled proudly at his partners, "Good work you three, I'm really proud" he finally blurted out. His three Partners smiled happily, and were called back into their Poke'balls for a good rest.

Malcolm looked at Flygon and Sudowoodo, and chuckled, "All in a day's work, huh boys?" He then called them back in for a decent rest and relaxation.

---------------------------------------

Hours passed and the place was cleaned up, people were untied, and Police officers managed to arrest any Aqua Members left in the building, people came back into the arena, and looked down at see Brendan alone, the woman from the balcony was there with them and she was smiling, "First off, I wanna say that this young Man was the only Frontier challenger to stand up and face the massive force of Team Aqua, and he worked well with his team, and won against a massive force of Crawdaunt, Walrein, a Gyarados, and a Unknown Dragon Poke'mon, Dragonite!!" The crowd cheered wildly, as so did Malcolm, May, and Patrick did in the frontlines. "Well the rules stated that any frontier trainers, leaving the grounds of the tent, from a 20 foot radius are disqualified, and since all the challengers left were too scared to figth, they left the premise, so Brendan is the only one left, so he will go on to fight Hurley!!" The crowd cheered on, as Brendan, beign shocked at first, but then waved to crowd, as did Marshstomp and Mightyena, "Now then..let's bring her out, the maiden of combos, Miss Hurley Griffin!!"

Then the yougn blonde haired woman appeared from the red side, and the crowd went nuts, she looked up at everyone and smiled with a sense of beauty, "Thank you...Brendan it is a quite an honor to face a young hero such as yourself, you have saved my battle tent, if I could, I would give you the symbol as thanks, but you must fight for it, so I hope you are ready Brendan," she said while calling out her two Poke'mon...a small red and yellow mouse, and a small blue and white mouse, "Plusle and Minun are!!"

So this is it...Brendan has entered the finals by fault, but he has definately earned it, with Mightyena and Marshstomp at his side, could he lose to the unusual tag team of these two small twin Poke'mon, Plusle and Minun...?

End of Part 8

now that...was one big battle...Dragonite was completely random, but it was worth it, hope you all liked it, and votes are still going for brendan, so far keeping him is winning with 4 to 2, so keep voting people, and stay loyal to my story.


	9. Rustboro, Brendan vs Hurley

a/n the following story is rated t for violence, language, and minor sexual content (if u have a problem with that, i apologize and enjoy another one of my stories). The followign is based on my Emerald characters, Patrick and May, Patrick's appearance will be changed, since i dont rly like Brendan's look, cept his backpack i do liek that i have oen of those, lol. Now enjoy as you hear the story of 2 kids..goign through Hoenn, Johto, Kanto, and Sinnoh

**Poke'mon: Journey across the Four Countries**

**9:Rustboro, Brendan vs. Hurley**

"Ladies and Gentle, get ready for one of the greatest battles in Rustboro's history, Hurley's Plusle and Minun, against Brendan's Marshstomp and Mightyena!!"

The crowd cheered wildly, gazing down at Brendan who was shaking with antipacition, for this was a big battle for him, win and hes get the Team Symbol, loses and he has stay in Rustboro until he does. "Ok..I can do this..I can do this..." He kept saying to himself.

Hurley looked down at her challenger and smiled, "Ok..this is your last chance to turn back Brendan!" she said with a smirk.

"Hah, like I would turn down after the stuff I went through today!" Brendan said with a confident smile.

"Ok then...let's go!!"

The announcer stood up in her patio and laughed, "_Okay, Let the final frontier battle...Begin!!"_

"Plusle use Helping Hand!" Plusle then started to clap her hands happily, which seem to spark up Minun a bit, "Minun use Spark!!" Minun's body sparked up and he started to run at his opponents.

"Marshstomp, guard Mightyena!" Marshstomp jumped in front of his partner and took the hit of Minun's spark, which seem to have no effect on the Ground Type Poke'mon.

_"A well thought move from Brendan, to use Marshstomp's advantage as a shield for his partner!"_

"Marshstomp, Mightyena, use Mud Crunch!!" Mightyena jumped in front of Marshstomp, and he blasted a a ray of muddy water out of his mouth and Mightyena rode on top of it and bit down on Plusle with glowing fangs. Plusle shook herself off with a lil spark from her cheeks.

"Plusle, Minun use Quadruple Team!!" Plusle and Minun joined hands and they split themselves in multiple teams, and Marshstomp and Mightyena were dazzled at all the little mouse like creatures in the arena.

"_Hurley's patented move!! Quadruple Team!! How will Brendan outwit that?!"_

"Hmmm...gotta think before I get zapped or slammed into... Oh that it's Marshstomp, get on Mightyena!" Marshstomp looked at Brendan curiously, but did as he told and hopped on Mightyena's back.

May looked down at the arena and was very curious, "What's he doing down there?" She said quietly.

"Hmmm.." Patrick hummed to himself as he gazed down upon Brendan's odd tactic.

"ok, use Spin Bubblebeam!!!" Mightyena then ran in circles, as Marshstomp blasted off a wave of rock hard Bubbles at the copie suntil the bubbles smacked into the real Plusle and Minun as they fell back in shock.

"Whoa.." was all that got out of Hurley, she shook herself to her senses and smiled, "Well played but you can't top this, Plusle!!" Plusle then staretd to spark wildly, "Minun!!" Minun did the same as Plusle, "Twin Thunder!!" Plusle and Minu then launched out into the sky two giant rays of thunder.

"Oh crap..not even Marshstomp could handle that.." Brendan said to himself in awe.

"Brendan's gonna lose isn't he?" May said in sadness.

"Nah, knowing Brendan, he's got something up his sleeve." Patrick said with smile, unaware of Brendan's thoughts at the moment.

"Damnit damnit damnit...what do I do, I gotta get that thunder outta my direction...wait...that's it, Mightyena launch Marshstomp up!!" Mightyena then put his head under Marshstomp and sent him into the sky.

"Hmm what's he up to?" Hurley said to herself quietly.

"Now Marshstomp, blast your Water Gun through the thunder!!" Marshstomp understood the command and blasted his water Gun down at Plusle and Minun, who were rather confused at the situation and then the lightning bolts conducted themselves through the force of Marshstomps water gun, instead of hitting him, and the combo of water and lightning blasted into the two mice pokemon and they were hit hard.

"NO Plusle, Minun!!" The two fell to the ground knocked out, Hurley jumped back in shock.

"_No way!! Brendan outwitted Hurley's tag team by projecting their own attack back at them!!"_

May was astounded at this, and fell back into her chair, "wow...how did he do that?"

Patrick grinned and looked down at his friend, "Simple, he used his brain..Water type moves are absorbed into Electric Types, so he used Water Gun's force to create a ray of lightning at the wet Pokemon, which caused an extra amount of damage."

"So even a disadvantage can work in your favor?"

"Exactly, always remember that May."

Hurley called back her fallen partners, and smiled at Brendan, "Well done, you beat Plusle and Minun..." Brendan smiled with confidence and was ready for his symbol, "But... unlike your other opponents," She picked up two Poke'balls from her pocket. "I have an extra team"

"_Aha..I suppose Brendan was unaware of the second team of our leader's squad!!"_

Hurley then tossed out her other two Poke'balls and they revealed a brown and tan shrew like Poke'mon, and a Yellow like pokemon holding a spoon. "Meet my first two Poke'mon I got as a kid..Sandslash and Kadabra!"

"Hmm Okay Marshstomp and Migthyena, stay strong, we can win this battle!!"

"Marshhh (Right)"

"Mighyyy (Yes)"

"Ok, first we take out that Kadabra, he's our bigger problem. Use Aqua Crunch!!" Mightyena and Marshstomp performed the same routine as before.

"Sandslash, guard and use Slash!!" Sandslash stood in front of Kadabra and held Mightyena back ,and then gave him a few cuts on his face. Mightyena yelped but stood his ground, but instead of biting Kadabra, he bit Sandslash, and threw him into Kadabra with his teeth.

"Good recovery, now Marshstomp, back Mightyena up with Water Gun!" As Sandslash stood himself back up he ran towards Mightyena but was blasted back again with Water Gun.

"Kadabra use Psybeam!!" Kadabra then blasted a ray of light out of his spoon and at Marshstomp, but Mightyena acted without command and took the hit, since Dark types can handle Psychi moves.

"Good work Mightyena, use Crunch!!" Mightyena then leaped up and bit down on Kadabra, who was out like after that.

"Kadabra!!" Hurley said in shock, then called back Kadabra, and looked at her old friend who was still figthing off Marshstomp's Water Gun. "Sandslash, use Rollout!!" Sandslash then jumped out of the way and curled himself up into a spiked ball and rolled around the arena. Then Sandslash rolled himself towards Migthyena, picking up speed.

"Migthyena jump!" Mightyena then jumped out of the way, and landed rigth next ot Marshstomp, "Now Marshstomp..send him flying!!" Marshstomp then blasted out a Water gun and sent Sandslash backwards ramming his rolled-out self into a wall.

"Sandslash No!!" Sandslash then fell to the ground, unrolling himself, and was knocked out.

"_Unbelievable!! Brendan has beaten the Tag Team Maiden, Hurley!!"_

The crowd cheered wildy, as did May and Patrick. Brendan jumped for joy, Marshstomp and Mightyena jumped ah each other happily, and leaped towards Brendan happily. "You guys did it..I'm so proud of you two!!"

Hurley walked over towards Brendan, and she held out her hand, "well done Brendan, you truly have what it takes to continue onto the Frontier."

Brendan shook her hand and smiled, "It was a honor to fight you Hurley."

"No no please...call me Elizabeth.." she said quietly. She then held out a small badge that had two circles inside it. "This is for you..the Team Symbol.."

"Thank you Elizabeth.." Brendan took the symbol and clipped it onto his jacket's front pocket flap.

_"Let's hear it for the victor Brendan!!!"_ The crowd cheered on as Brendan waved to the crowd, as so did Marshtomp, and Mightyena howling out in victory.

-----------------------------------

Brendan stood outside, tending to his partners wounds, as Patrick and May looked down at their friend, who seemed thrilled with joy.

"Wow Brendan, you were incredible out there" May said jumping with joy.

"Yea...I fear for any training I have to do with you now" Patrick said jokingly, as Pichu was sitting on top of his head, giggling.

"heh don't worry, I won't go that extreme." Brendan said patting Marshstomp's head.

On the top floor of the tent, Hurley was looking down at Brendan's and his friends, and had a light blush on her face, "that boy...he was amazing..." She then looked down at her phone and started to dial a number, she picked up the reciver and smiled, "Anabel..it's Hurley...seems like I found someone who can actually be worth winning the Frontier. His name is Brendan..."

So the first Battle Tent is over for Brendan, who won the team symbol, with his first partner Marshstomp, and his loyal friend, Mightyena. As the team watches the day pass, they gaze upon the next event in Rustboro..May's first contest...and how wil lshe do it, will she go it alone, or wil lPatrick actually enter the contests as well for a tag team performance?

End of Part 9

it was a little short i know, but hey, I have a lot of wokr done, and I have been artwork for DeviantArt...if you wanna see it, check it out on the website and look for the artist Broles, heh, enjoy...and yes this wil be th elast part for voting on Brendan..so far its 6 for stay, 3 to go..so what will it be...choose wisely fans.


	10. Time for Practice!

a/n the following story is rated t for violence, language, and minor sexual content (if u have a problem with that, i apologize and enjoy another one of my stories). The followign is based on my Emerald characters, Patrick and May, Patrick's appearance will be changed, since i dont rly like Brendan's look, cept his backpack i do liek that i have oen of those, lol. Now enjoy as you hear the story of 2 kids..goign through Hoenn, Johto, Kanto, and Sinnoh

**Poke'mon: Journey across the Four Countries**

**10: Time for Practice!**

In two days would be the debut of May in her first contest, and her chance to score the beautiful Red Ribbon waiting for her to place in her hands, but if she wants to earn this ribbon, she's gonna have to work hard for it...

May snuck out of the hotel early in the morning to do some beauty training, with her newly evolved partners, Combusken and Milotic, she looked back hoping she wasn't followed by anyone. "Ok..come on out.." Then out came her large yellow fowl Pokemon with a gleeful look in her eyes, and her rather dashing eel like Pokemon, "Alright you two we are gonna be up against some heavy competition, so we need to practice our moves and make them look beautiful"

"Combusk..(Right)"

"Miii (Ok)"

"Ok well..Milotic can you use Ice Beam and try to solidify into a rose like form?"

"Miiilo (I'll try).." Milotic then turned aroudn and started to form up a ray of ice in her mouth, "Milootic (here we go!!)" She blasted out Ice Beam and started to twist her head around and made the beam go in all directions, until it started to solidify on the ground, it was then startign to take on an artful form.

"That's it...keep going..." May said in awe at the ice statue being made, Milotic kept going at it, and the beam started to die off, and May gazed upon the form Milotic made, it was actually very good, and it did turn out as a rose, "Wow..Milotic that's beautiful." She patted Milotic's head and smiled happily. May looked down at Combusken who was throwing punches and kicks in the air, "heheh you like you should be Patrick's partner" She said playfully, to which Combusken looked up happily and nodded. "Well let's see if we can get that strength into beauty...hmm...well wait.." She pulled out her Poke'dex and looked up Combusken's move that can show off some beauty.."Hmm well Ember is good...and if it's combined with Peck it can do better...wait...Blaze Kick?" Combusken's head perked up and her feet started to heat up and gained flames around them "Whooaa, okay let's try that, Combusken, Blaze Kick while spinning!!" Combusken leaped off the ground leaving dark prints in the ground, she thn started to spin in multiple directions swinging her blazing feet around, leaving shiny afterlights, and she started to speed it up and finishe dit up by slamming on the ground, bursting out a large wave of fire. "Woww!!" May exclaimed with glossy eyes, "What a move!!"

Combusken turned around and scratched her head in embarassment, with a light smile across her beak. She then looked behind May and saw something odd and went into it's direction, May looked back in confusion, and went after her partner, after calling back Milotic. "Combusken, what are doing?" she tried to say to her partner, who seems to be running after something. May then stopped in her tracks, seeing Combusken picked up a small green Poke'mon, and showed it to May..."Whoa...that's nothing I've ever seen before.." She pulled out her dex, and tried to scan the weakened Poke'mon, the screen came up with nothing and said, 'unknown', "What...?" She looked down at it and smiled, "Well let's get it healed at the center, we can't leave it like this." She pulled out a Poke'ball, ad patted it on the Poke'mon's head, then placed the full Poke'ball in her pocket, "Ok, Let's go Combusken"

"Combus (Right)"

-----------------------------------------

"Welcome..how can I help you" asked the nurse behind the counter, of Rustboro's Poke'mon Center.

May held out the Poke'mon's Poke'ball and smiled, "Can you heal this Poke'mon, I found it in my Combusken's arms all bruised."

"Oh my...Well of course" She took the Poke'ball and placed on the healing dock. When the Poke'mon's picture appeared on the screen, the nurse smiled at it, "Ohh a Budew!"

"Budew?"

"Yes, Budews were recently discovered in our neighbor country, Sinnoh, apparentely, they are the pre-evolve form of Roselia." She said as she looked at Budew's health meter go up on the screen.

"Oh cool, hehe I can't wait to tell my friends!" May said happily.

"Tell us what...?" Patrick said coming up behind her with Pichu on his head. May jumped back in shock and playfully pushed Patrick.

"Yea what's up?" Brendan said coming in with Mightyena walking along side him.

May turned around and smiled happily, "Well take a look on the screen." she said while pointing to Budew's picture. "I caught..er well saved it, it's not from the Hoenn region" The nurse handed back her poke'ball and May tossed it out for the guys to see up close. The little green bud Poke'mon shook his head quickly and looked up at May and the two boys.

"Bud? (Huh?)"

May looked down at it and smiled warmly, "Hello little friend.."

Budew looked at May closely, and remembered what he saw a few hours ago, she was the one who brought her here. Budew smiled and nuzzled up against May, "Awww it's so cute"

"Yea it is...so what is it?" Patrick said looking down at it.

"It's called a Budew...its the baby form of Roselia" May said while picking up her new poke'mon, "heheh to think I have the three basic elements..fire with Combusken, water with Milotic, and grass with Budew." She said giving her little victory hand pose, which was preety much the peace sign anyway, but May is stubborn and says it's her victory symbol.

Patrick looked down in some dissapointment, "Man...I need a water and fire type." he said hiding his face in embarassament.

Pichu climbed down to Patrick's shoulder and patted his head, "Pichi Pichu (It's ok, Dad..)". Patrick thanked Pichu by scratching the back of his ear for him, which cause Pichu to go into a happy trance, and leaning towards the ear, Patrick was scratching.

"Well who knows..if Budew's have been sighted, then maybe we'll find some Poke'mon as well." Brendan said patting Patrick's back to cheer him up.

The nurse then joined in from behind the desk and smiled, "Perhaps you will.." The teens looked back at her, and she just smiled, "not only have Sinnoh Poke'mon have been found, but Poke'mon from the twin countries, Johto and Kanto have been found here, like just the otehr day I saw a young female trainer come in here with a small blue crocodile-like Poke'mon she said she found on the way up here. She said it was called a Totodile."

"Hmm...odd..I wonder why all the countries are starting to integrate with their Poke'mon." Brendan said rubbing his chin at the question.

"Maybe they were carried in by all the flying Poke'mon." Patrick said with a rather confused look, Brendan trying not to laugh, just shook his head, then Patrick then realizied, "Hey you don't think it as anything to do with Devon Corp or Team Aqua?" Patrick asked curiously, the others looked at him in shock and were quite curious at the thought. "Well think about it, that Archie guy said he got his Dragonite from Kanto, and Devon Corp, according to the news, say that they were gonan be spreading their work to our neighboring countries...so maybe everyone is chipping into the idea, and all the Poke'mon are beign sent across the coutnries."

May blinked in shock, and was astounded, "That...that may actually be a good point." Brendan nodded in agreement. Patrick, however, didn't know whether to be happy, or annoyed that they made him seem like he couldn't come up with that logic.

"Well whatever the case may be, it seems like a good, and yet bad idea." Brendan said while rubbing his chin still, "Well it's good in the fact that Trainers can catch more Poke'mon in one area...but thats also bad, cause maybe certains Trainers, wanted to explore and catch Poke'mon in the their true origins, also..unloading different Poke'mon into new environments could affect the nature in those countries...or it could make it good...who knows..its something to debate on"

"Yea...and right now is not the time, May and I have some training to do."

May giggled, "well maybe just me for now, since my Contest in tommorow. Besides, I want to see what Budew can do, right Budew?" she asked warmly at her small partner.

"Budew!! (Yea!!)"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

May stood at the field she was last time, as Patrick, Pichu, and Brendan stood as 'judges' on the sideline, May looked at her three Poke'mon who all stood in perfect posture..for Poke'mon at least, "Okay first off," May pulled her Dex and kneeled down at Budew, "Let's see what you know..."

The Poke'dex scanned Budew, and brought up all his stats, "Ok...Budew, Male, Quirky Personality, Moves...Tackle, not really appealing...Leech Seed, maybe...Mega Drain, that'll look good in combat...Magical Leaf, that could work too...hmm..Sunny Day...never heard of that." May closed up her Poke'dex and smiled at Budew. "Ok First off let's see Magical Leaf!"

"Budew! (Ok!)" Budew then caught sight of a small bush, and smiled, "Buuuudew!! (Fire!!)" He then launched out a flurry of small rainbowish leaves and they all targeted the bush, slicing it up, while giving off a nice shine. "Budew? (Did it work?)"

"Wow that was pretty!" May said jumping for joy, she looked back at her friends, who gave her all O's, which meant very good. "Alright, a good score!! Nice work Budew!" She said hugging her grass Poke'mon.

"Buuuudew budd (in gasp of air Thannnks Maaay)"

Patrick then thought of something, "Hey May, why not try Sunny Day, it may be of use to you."

May nodded and smiled, "Ok..Budew, use Sunny Day!!"

"Bud! (Yea!)" He then opened up his arms and an orb of light came up and he launched up into the sky and it gave off a shining white light, making the sun burn brightly.

"Huh...that's all it does..?" May said in confusion..she then saw her Poke'dex flash, it said Combusken's special Attack increased threefold. "Whoa...it boosted Combusken's move..." she then realizied what it could do, "In that case...Combusken..use Spinning Blaze Kick!!"

"Coooommbusken!! (Here we go!) She then leaped into the air, as her feet turned into giant balls of fire, and she spun around using her feet and as force, to create large, beautiful line of midair flames, then like last time, she slammed her foot into the ground, and this time, it made a huge dome of fire around Combusken.

May jumped back in shock, then was jumping for joy, and hugged her old partner, as nuzzled up aginst her face, "Combusken that was beautiful!!"

Patrick chuckled and held up an O, "That was great..but if i was any closer, I'd be scared losing my eyebrows, heheh"

"Ditto, that and my whole head of hair!" Brendan said holding up and O as well.

"Pichu Pi Pichu (For me, my fur)" Pichu said with a sweatdrop, holding up an O.

May clapped happily at her 2nd perfect score, and then looked at her last partner, Milotic..who seemed dying to top Combusken and Budew, "Ok Milotic, you know what to do..and this time, improvise it!!"

"Milotiic! (You got it!)" Milotic then blasted out Ice Beam again, and she started to move her head around to what looked like she was drawing something. After about 2 minutes, Milotic finished and she revealed a large ice rose with small orbits goign aroudn it, with small roses on top of the orbits, she looked back at May with a cocky look, "Miloootic Mi (How's that for improvise?"

Everyone was in awe of the art Milotic made, May then leaped onto Milotic and nuzzled her happily, "Milotic, that is so beautiful, oh with that I'll be sure to win the contest!!".

The boys held up O's again, and Patrick then stood up, "Well, I suppose I'm up next..I wanna try this..since after all I'm teaming up with you in this." May nodded, and took Patrick's judgement signs, and sat in his place, Combusken took Pichu's sign since he had to try as well. Patrick called up Grovyle and Kirlia, and he smiled "Ok Guys, before we battle Roxanne, we have to show off your power, in a nice form. You in?"

"Groovyle Grov Grov(Long as I don't look stupid)" Grovyle said corssing arms and closing his eyes.

"_Of course, I'll do my best.." _Kirlia responded with a light curtsey.

"Pichu Pichu Pi!! (I'm ready let's go)" Pichu said jumping with joy and thrill.

"Ok well Grovyle, since you look like you wanna get this over with, you can go first, use Spinning Leaf Blade!" Grovyle then leaped into the air, his arms leaves extending out, created large sharp glowing blades, he spun around, like a out of control top, and cut his way through the bushes, leaving them in all different styles of cuts, and sizes. "Wow that was pretty cool!!"

Grovyle landed and smiled, "Grovyle (Yea it was)"

Patrick looked back at his scores, and saw all O's, and he jumped with joy, and gave Grovyle a high-five. "Ok, Kirlia you're up!!"

Kirlia stepped foward and smiled with joy, _"What would you like me to do?_" She asked with a light blush.

"Hmm, why not try Psybeam, and form it into a cool design."

_"Ok..hmmm..."_ Kirlia then blasted out Psybeam from her hands, and started to move them aroudn gracefully, making the beam do tons of waves and twists, till they starte dto corss over, and she worked her arms around, trying to make a cool design, when she was done, she pointed up at the remaining aura, and it was a design like a beautiful artistic knot. "_How's that Patrick?"_ she asked happily.

Patrick said no words, but picked up Kirlia, and smiled at her happily, "That is wonderful Kirlia.." he said warmly. Kirlia got embarrased and rubbed the back of her head with a red blush on her face, and a light giggle. Patrick looked at his scores, but saw nothing but giggles from May and Combusken, until they revealed O's, as so did Brendan. "Ok lastly..Pichu, you're up buddy!"

"Pi Pi Pi! (Yea Yea Yea!!)" He said hopping up front, with a gleeful smile.

"Ok, use Volt Tackle, with a spinning launch!" Pichu then started running foward and his body sparked up in rage, and when he was he was fully charged, he then jumped while twisting his feet so he can spin fast, which worked well, as the electricity spun with him, creating a golden twister around Pichu. Patrick and the others watched in awe as Pichu went around in circles as this golden tornado, then went up into the air, then launched back down, slamming into the ground with a massive shock dome aroudn him, like Combusken's fire dome, and he just stood there as innocent as he was, as the golden sparks dissapeared. Patrick fell to his knees, and was speechless beyond all words. The others all held up O's slowly. as Pichu jumped for joy at his scores.

It seems that Patrick has what seems as a trump card to help May win the contest, the power of Grovyle's blades, Kirlia's mind, and Pichu's unbelievable energy..with this and her Poke'mon's special moves, does she have what it takes to take the Rustboro ribbon?

End of Part 10

The results are in and...Brendan STAYS!! launches confetti and streamers, as Pidgeys fly away heheh.


	11. Let the Contest Begin!

a/n the following story is rated t for violence, language, and minor sexual content (if u have a problem with that, i apologize and enjoy another one of my stories). The followign is based on my Emerald characters, Patrick and May, Patrick's appearance will be changed, since i dont rly like Brendan's look, cept his backpack i do liek that i have oen of those, lol. Now enjoy as you hear the story of 2 kids..goign through Hoenn, Johto, Kanto, and Sinnoh

**Poke'mon: Journey across the Four Countries**

**11: Let the Contest Begin!**

May looked up at the large red building, her heart was beating with intensity, "_I can do this...I can do this...",_ May looked back at Patrtick who seemed really calm and happy, "_How does he keep his cool?"_

However, little to May's knowledge, Patrick was actually just as nervosu as her, he had to keep a straight face for May's sake. The two headed inside for their registration as Brendan wished them luck and headed inside the hallways finding himself a decent seat, that was close, but nto close that he gets hits by Pichu's static.

"So you two wanna enter as partners?" The receptionist asked with a questionable look, the two teens nodded happily, "Umm..I'm not sure if we can allow that.."

May jumped back in shock, "What?! Are you serious?!"

Patrick felt kinda down and really wanted to try this out, "Man..what a bummer.."

The reception felt kinda said and brought up the other option, "Well the only way you two can compete is seperately, I'm sorry we can't make any special rules, it wouldn't be fair to the other contestants."

May understood and nodded her head, "Okay..I'll register alone..May Frylight, from Littleroot Town, age:13, three Poke'mon, first time.." The receptionist typed in her info and handed her a pass for all the other contests use, and she gave her a nice smile, May took the pass, and started to walk away to the contestants hall.

Patrick looked back at May who seemed really down about the fact she had to go alone, he tried to catch up to her, but got blocked by large line of people headed for the bleachers, "Man..." he looked down at Pichu who was really bummed out that he couldn't get to compete. Patrick struggled with his thoughts to figure if he wanted to do it..he didn't know if May woudl be upset if he did, cause what if he won..better yet, what if they got into the finale and he beat her..but what if he lost what would Pichu think. Patrick looked up at the time, and he sighed, "Damnit...I hope May forgives me.." He rushed up to the counter and smiled, "Hi..I would like to register, Patrick Birch, Littleroot Town...13..first time, and three Pokemon."

Patrick took his card and ran after May trying to call out to her, but he got into a wave of people again, and some kids were yelling at their parents, and some loud guy was tryign to call their friend who was like only 10 feet away from them. Patrick sighed and headed up into the arena entrance, standing by the wall waiting for his number to be called.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

May looked up at the big screen inside the resting area and watched trainers suceed in their beautiful movements, and the screws up, with uneven balance, wrong moves, or exhausted Poke'mon, every success and screw-up, May shook with fear more and more, for two reasons, her result, and her number coming closer.

"Looks like you have a case of cold feet." Said an unknown female voice behind her, May looked behind her and saw a young red haired woman, with a ponytail on the side, dressed in a yellow hoodie, and blue half cut jeans. (A/N Hmm...), "Well least you're not alone in that..I get them everytime."

"Really?" May said in astoundment, she stood up and smiled, "Well that's a relief, everyone else seems so calm about this." She held out her hand and smiled, "Hi I'm May, May Frylight, nice to meet you." With a happy tone.

"Likewise, I'm Misty, Misty Waterflower." She said before shaking May's hands.(a/n two reasons, one, fanboys wanted her in it, I know they did, two she makes a good rival for May, heh). Misty looked up at the screen and was astounded at what she saw, "Wow that kid looks like he knows what he's doing."

May looked up and saw a Psybeam design on the battlefield, and was taken back by who it was, "That kid..is my best friend!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

_"What an astounding move from Patrick Birch's Kirlia, she has really shown the massive beauty inside a Psychic move!"_

Patrick and Kirlia bowed politely to the audience, and smiled, "Thank you all!!" he said happily, as Kirlia hopped onto his shoulder, and blew a kiss to the audience, Patrick chuckled at her, and they headed inside. Patrick looked around for the resting area, since he was waiting by the opening in the arena, he had no clue where to go, he then saw a young red-haired woman, whom was Misty, but didn't knwo her so she was mystery, "Hey, did you just come from the resting area, I'm trying to find where it is."

Misty smiled and pointed down the hallway, "down that hall to the second door on the right," she said politely.

"Thank you miss," he said, walking down that way waving good-bye. She waved good-bye, and he heard him mention his name, he looekd back in shock, but shrugged it off when he saw she was gone. Patrick walked inside a saw a rather annoyed face looking up at him, he sweatdropped and spoke nervously, "Umm..hi May.."

May got really close to his face with a ticked off look and slightly yelled, "Why didn't you tell me you registered!?"

"I-I tried to, but I got caught into a wave of people, I tried to call out but there wa s alot of noise, so you couldn't hear me, so I couldn't get to you, I'm really sorry.." Patrick said hoping he didn't get smacked in the face for his registration.

May looked at him closely, and sighed, "It's ok...now I just have to hope that I can pass..." She looked up at him and smiled, "Cause it's either I win, lose, or you get the ribbon, heheh" Patrick chuckled and looked up at the screen and saw that Red-haired girl go up in the arena, May looked back and smiled, "Oh that's my new friend, her name is Misty, she came all the way from the Kanto Region just to compete."

"Wow..doe's Kanto not have a contest?" Patrick asked curiously.

"No they do, she competed and got into the top 4 in her Kanto contest. She's coming here to for the Contest, but the bigger reason is to find her best friend, who has been traveling through here to compete in the Hoenn League, like you." May explained, while watching how Misty and her partner, Starmie use a combination of Hydro Pump and Rapid Spin.

"Wow..she is really a dedicated friend," Patrick said thinking of things he would have done for Brendan and May, he would do it too if Brendan and May were off in other countries. He then saw that Misty got good scores, and grinned, "But now at this point she's gonna be a rival for the ribbon."

May grinned and gripped her fist tight, "Yea.." she then looked at Patrick and winked, "and if I pass, so will we..."

Patrick looked back at May and felt kinda glad, cause he really wanted to feel like what it was to be against May, they never fought for anything in all their life, and this Contest was gonna make it different for them. "Yea...even though you're my best friend, I won't hold back, cause a good friend woudn't go easy, or you wouldn't learn, right?"

May at first was shocked but thought long and hard and wouldn't want to get any special treatment from Patrick in battle, she nodded happily, "Yea, and you better expect the same from me." She said gripping her fist raising it to her chest.

------------------------------------------

It was May's turn to try-out, she walked nervously up the Arena, and she looked up and saw the crowd watching her enter, her whole body shook, and she wanted to turn back, and then saw Patrick and Misty looking up at her, and they gave her thumbs up with a light smile. May stood still, lookign at them in awe, and then sighed happily, and turned back to the stage, and the announcer called out, "_Well here she is, her first debut, much like our other contestants, she had come from the small town of Littleroot, she is here to show off her newfound abilities to the crowd today, the daughter of Petalburg Gym leader, ladies and gentleman, here is May FRYLIGHT!!"_

May felt more bold and rushed out on the stage, tossing out Milotic's ball calling out, "Milotic..SPOTLIGHT!!" Milotic appeared, giving out a loud beautiful wail to the audicene, who cheered for her wildly. "Okay Milotic, Ice Rose!!" May yelled out calling out her new move. Milotic, then launched out Ice Beam starting to form it into a beautiful ice rose, the crowd watched in awe as Milotic worked her best to make her most glorious Ice Rose. "C'mon Milotic you can do it!" May yelled out happily. Milotic, with the motivation from May and the crowd, she improved and she used up all her strength and made a full rose, with stem, thorns, and the beautiful orbits around the rose, and gave it enough the shine to made a rainbow aura around the rose. The crowd, Misty, Patrick, Brendan, and the judges were all in awe at the wonderful Ice Rose.

The crowd cheered wildly at the beautiful display May and Milotic made, and the judges gave her all O's, like she hoped they would. She bowed the audicene, as Milotic gave out one more beautiful wail, and she returned to her Poke'ball for a nice long rest. "_Let's hear it for the Ice Princesses, May and Milotic!"_

May ran out the Arena with a heavy sigh, and looked up to see Patrick with a big smile, "May, that was incredible!" he said with joy. Misty was there as well and she giggled, giving May a light applause. May sighed with relief and held on to Patrick for support from her weak knees. "Heh well, you got plenty of tiem to rest, they wont be doing the results untill tommorow, since there were so many contestants."

"That's good, cause after this, I think I need a shower and a big dinner," May said before giving a light blush and a giggle.

Misty stood next to her and smiled, "Well you two mind if I come along for dinner, I really don't know this place well." May and Patrick looked at each other and then nodded back at Misty. "Great! Thank you very much!" Misty replied with a happy smile.

The three headed out showing their passes to the guard and they let them go, and told them to be back tommorow for their results, Brendan stood outside by the park bench, and gave May and Patrick a wave over. Brendan noticed Misty with them and gave out a big smile, "Wow, I can't believe it, it's really you Misty!" He ran out to give her a big hug and Misty giggled happily.

May and Patrick looked at each other in confusion, and back at Brendan, "You know Misty?" they asked in unison.

Brendan looked back at them and he nodded with a big smile, "Yep, Misty and I met each other at a summer cmap when we were kids, we have been keeping in touch ever since. Misty, what are you doing in Hoenn?"

"Well I came for the Contests, and to find my best friend, remember I was always talking about him?" Misty asked while still holding Brendan warmly.

"Oh yeah that Ash kid...I think I saw him on TV once, he was battling the Petalburg City Gym leader." Brendan said while rubbign his chin trying to remember all that had happenend.

"You did?! He may be close by then!" Misty said with joy, and jumped up and down with happiness. "I need to stop by the Poke'mon Center, I can probably get in touch him him through his cell phone."

------------------------------------------------

Misty was sitting by the video phone as May and Patrick tended to their used Poke'mon in the contest, Brendan stood by Misty on the bench as she kept trying to reach her friend's phone, "C'moon..C'moon.." Then they heard a light ping and a faded face was starting to show up, then it revealed a young man, about 15 years old, with flat black hair, and a black and red hat, with a Pikachu on his shoulder, Misty was about in tears of joy and smiled happily, "Ash, I can't believe I got you from here, I'm so relieved."

"Heh I was surprised I could get a call here," Ash said with a light chuckle, "Are you still at Rustboro?"

"Um..yea, I'm at the Center, wait how did you know I was here?" Misty asked curiously.

"Hehe I saw you on TV at the rest center outside the end of Petalburg Woods, you and Starmie were great!" He said happily.

"Pika Pika! (Yea Misty!)"

Misty blushed lightly and giggled, "Thanks..so are you coming up this way?"

"Well until I knew you were up in Rustboro, I wasn't, but of course I'm coming up now" Ash said with a smile and thumbs up.

"Great, so I'll see you soon Ash," She gave him a wink and a wave, "Bye Ash!"

"Bye Misty!"

The phone line was cut off, and Misty started to jump for joy, spinning in circles. May looked up at Misty who seemed so full of joy, "Aww she really did she miss Ash didn't she?" she asked Patrick who was playing with Kirlia.

Patrick looked up at smiled, "Yea..it's almost like she is in love with him." Patrick said with a ligth chuckle, May nodded in agreement, and called back Milotic. As Patrick called back Kirlia, the two stood up and walked over to Brendan who wa sjust watchign the happy teen spin in circles, "Brendan has Misty always been like this?" Patrick asked curiously.

"Umm, before meeting Ash, no, I guess she's been lovestruck by that guy." Brendan said with a smile.

"Maybe..." May said, then rubbing her chin, "I wonder if the guy feels the same way?" she asked to herself.

So our heroes encounter a young female trainer, who seems to have come all this way out of friendship, or love...and will now be seen as an obstacle for May and Patrick. And the three are biding the time to find otu if all three of them will continue on to the next round, and be one step closer to the Rustboro Ribbon..who claims it..stay tuned and find out.

End of Part 11

Um nothing can really be said that much about this, but I suppose Misty and Ash are gonna be a rival team for Patrick and May, but who will eb Brendan's...who knows...that why i ask you..who do you think in the anime series, or the game series will be Brendan's rival in the Battle Frontier? whoever gets the most votes is the winner.


	12. Contest Showdown

a/n the following story is rated t for violence, language, and minor sexual content (if u have a problem with that, i apologize and enjoy another one of my stories). The followign is based on my Emerald characters, Patrick and May, Patrick's appearance will be changed, since i dont rly like Brendan's look, cept his backpack i do liek that i have oen of those, lol. Now enjoy as you hear the story of 2 kids..goign through Hoenn, Johto, Kanto, and Sinnoh

**Poke'mon: Journey across the Four Countries**

**12: Contest Showdown**

May and Patrick stood outside the building, with their new friend Misty, who seemed to be shaking with excitement, for her old friend Ash was coming to Rustboro. Patrick and Pichu were scoping him out since he was easy to point out with his hat and his partner Pikachu.

Pichu's ears perked up and pointed foward, "Pi Pichu! (Over there)". Misty and Patrick looked foward, as they saw what was on the horizon, a young man, around 5' 8", flat medium length black hair, which was under a black and red baseball cap, blue hoodie, jeans, with black shoes, and green backpack. On his shoulders was a very happy yellow Poke'mon on his shoulder, looked like Pichu but had longer ears, a lightning bolt shaped tail, and brown stripes on his back, this was Pichu's next form, Pikachu.

"Pika? (Huh?)" Pikachu looked up and saw Misty up ahead, and just smiled with joy, "PIKA! (Misty!)" He leaped off Ash's shoulder and ran towards her at light speed. Misty held out her arms, before Pikachu leaped towards her and nuzzled up against her, as Misty giggled happily.

"I missed you so much Pikachu!" Misty said happily as she held her yellow friend close. Ash walked up to her, as she looked up and blushed lightly with a small tear in her eyes, she missed him the most, "Ash..."

Ash smiled with joy and held out his arms, and in an instant, Misty ran towards him and cried with joy, Ash patted her back and chuckled, "It's good to see you again Misty." He said warmly. (A/N I know I keep switching shippings, but I like all 3 with Misty, May, and Dawn. This story, however is gonna be Pokeshipping)

May and Patrick watched in amazement at the bond that these two kids had for each other, May looked up at Patrick and wondered, "_I wonder if Patrick ever goes away, that I will act that way..."_

After about 5 minutes of catching up with Misty, Ash then looked at Patrick and his Pichu, and smiled, "So I guess your Pichu doesn't like his Poke'ball" Ash said with a chuckle.

"Well depends on how he is, usually when he is asleep or knocked out he will want to go into his Poke'ball, but other than that he is always on my head, right buddy?" Patrick asked looking up at his partner, who gave him a big nod, and a small nibble on his hair. Pichu then hopped off and tackled Ash's Pikachu playfully, then the two Poke'mon ran off into the park and started to play, "Heh, nice to see Pichu make some new friends." He said with a smile.

"Likewise with Pikachu." Ash then saw the time, and looked at Misty, "I guess it's time isn't it?" Ash said looking up at the Contest building.

"Yeah.." Misty said with awe, she looked back at her two rivals for this and nodded, "Let's go guys.." They nodded and headed inside, "Ash, by the bleachers look for a guy with white hair in a bandana, that's May and Patrick's friend, Brendan, sit with him since he has a good view of the Contest."

Ash nodded and gave her thumbs up, "Good luck Misty." he said with encouragement.

-----------------------------------------------

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Day two of the Rustboro City Contest!!" said the female annoucner in the center ring of the Arena, "Today the judges have chosen the best four Coordinators of the hundreds that tried out yesterday, and here are the four lucky trainers who will compete for the Rustboro ribbon!" She then pulled out an envelope and started to read the names, "Celia Rowley from Staleport City!" Then a young green haired girl walked out into the arena and gave a bow to the audience. May, Misty, and Patrick stood at the gate and crossed their fingers to see who made it on to the next round. "The next is...Misty Waterflower from Cerulean City!!" Misty jumped for joy and hugged May and Patrick and rushed out to the arena with joy and waved to the audience.

"Yea Misty!!" Ash called out to her.

"Pika Pika!! (Way to go Mist!!)"

May and Patrick looked at each other as May shook in fear, as Patrick held her and waited for the next name.

The Announcer then looked down the list and smiled, "The next is who I know I have been waiting to hear..May Frylight from Littleroot Town!" May jumped in shock and then hugged Patrick happily, and then ran out as Misty hugged her as well in joy, and she waved and bowed the audience. Brendan whistled down at her, and she could tell it was him and giggled a little bit. "Now..the last choice, and this was an easy choice for the tremndous effort this Trainer and their partner put to get this right...ladies and gentlemen..our fourth choice..." and everytime she paused Patrick shook more with fear, thinking that it might not be him, "is...Patrick Birch from Littleroot Town!" Patrick then looked up in shock, and heard the crowd cheering on, and saw May and Misty gester him to come out, and he smiled happily, running out to the stage and giving a bow to the crowd. "These four will be now facing off in a small contest, they will show off their beauty, they will face each other one on one, the last two trainers left will compete in round 3, a big 3-on-3 Poke'mon battle..now here are the sides..Misty v.s. Patrick, and May v.s. Celia !"

-----------------------------------

Patrick looked up at the giant screen and saw his photo up with his stats, and a question mark sign below his photo, probably going to be whoever he chooses for his Poke'mon. He looked down and wonder who he coudl choose..any of them were perfect against Misty's Water collection. "Maybe...I don't know." He then saw the lights shine up and saw Misty across the Arena, and she had a big grin on her face, and a thumbs up. "Get ready Patrick!" She called out as the crowd then cheered wildly and a teh sounds of music can be heard playing, it was a popular group in Hoenn called the Rockside Boys, one of Patrick's favorite bands.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to our stadium two trainers who have shown off the beauty of their Poke'mon, now its time to combine that beauty with incredible strength, the trainer who has the most appeal points left in the limited time is the winner, or the other way is to knock out their opponents Poke'mon, and they will win.!! Trainers...BEGIN!!"

Patrick then tossed out one of his partners' Poke'ball and yelled, "Pichu, STANDBY!!" Pichu then appeared in front of Patrick who gave a short presentation by sparking up his energy and releasing it as a small barrier around him, the females in the crowd started to go 'aww' at the little mouse, and then started to cheer for him.

"So Patrick has brought out the pint-sized pack of power, Pichu!!"

Misty smiled at Pichu's spirit, but wasn't gonna let sympathy get the best of her, "Ok.." She then pulled out an old worn out Poke'ball, "Old friend..it's up to you.." She then grinned and tossed it up, "Golduck, you're up!!" Then a large blue kinda human like, duck Poke'mon appeared and started to do muscle poses to the audience, people laughed and cheered at Golduck, as Misty just sighed at him, "I missed the small-minded Psyduck I had." She said to Golduck jokingly, who then responded to his owner by getting into battle stance at Pichu.

"Misty has chosen a rather confident water Poke'mon, Golduck!"

Patrick grinned at Golduck and nodded, "Ok, let's make this interesting, Pichu, use Spiral quick attack!" Pichu then leaped fowards and then started to do spirals as he launched himself foward at high speed at Golduck.

"Golduck use Bubblebeam!" Golduck then inhaled and blasted out a ray of bubbles that smacked Pichu in the face bringing him backwards at Patrick, and Patrick's appeal bar went down a little bit.

"Grr, Pichu, counter-attack with Thunderbolt!" Pichu then blasted out a large bolt of lightning from his cheeks, and Golduck got smacked hard by it and fell down in dizzyness, but shot back up and gave a wink. However, Misty lost a hefty amount of appeal points from the shock.

"Golduck, hit back with Ice Beam!!" Golduck then snapped his fingers, and shot out a ray of ice from his index finger, Pichu jumped out of the way from the rays of ice coming at him and landed on a ice floor falling over a couple of times. Which shokingly, made Patrick lose some appeal points. There was about a minute left on the clock.

"Ok let's make this one count..Pichu..Spiral Volt Tackle!!" Pichu then ran towards Golduck, sparking up a massive amount of electricity, and was still gaining power.

"Golduck Water Gun now!!" Golduck blasted out a ray of water from his beak, hoping it would have some effect on Pichu, but it just gave him more power, Pichu then leaped up and spunned his whole body, the electricity was actually picking up some rubble form the arena ground, and Golduck was frozen scared, and then the collision from Pichu created a large yellow blast, the audience was in awe, as was Ash, especially his partner, who was amazed at the massive power Pichu had. Golduck then was seen, static runnign through his body, and falling over to the ground.

"Golduck is unable to battle! The winner of this round goes to.." The sign then showed a picture of only Patrick and Pichu, "Patrick Birch!!" The crowd cheered on, as Pichu hopped onto Patrick's shoulder and waved to the crowd happily, Patrick smiled at his partner, and let him rest on top of his head for the rest of the day.

Misty called back her Poke'mon, and sighed, holding out her hand for Patrick, "Great battle Patrick, heheh if I knew Pichu was so tough, I would have called out Swampert or Corsola." she said with a smile.

"Heh, hey Golduck was a challenge, we didn't expect Golduck to know Ice Beam." Patrick said shaking Misty's hand, "Well, if I enter the next contest, I gotta be ready then for all you got." He said with a grin.

"You got that right, heheh" Misty said with a light grin on her face, she then looked back at May who was watching the whole time at the arena gate and waved them over happily. Misty and Patrick walked out, as the crowd cheered for them, Misty then looked up at May, and grinned, "Well now May, I guess you're up soon." She said with a chuckle.

"Yea..I'm gonna do my best." May said gripping her fists tightly at her sides, shaking a little bit with fear.

Patrick then placed a hand on her shoulder, "May, win or lose, you're gonna do awesome, I know you will." he said with a warm smile.

May looked at him with a little twinkle, then nodded with a light smile, "Yea..thanks Patrick.." she said happily, yet slowly. Patrick then nodded and patted her back and went to go have Pichu healed up. Misty then told May she was gonna go to resting area and groom Golduck, and was gonna watch her battle on the screen. May then started to walk into the arena, and looked back at Patrick who had his back turned, but was giving a thumbs up for May. "I'll do my best..for you Patrick..." she said to herself quietly, and then headed inside, as the crowd then cheered for her, and she slowly gave a wave to the crowd, and just liek Patrick, she saw her photo on the screen, and her appeal bar, then next to hers was that Celia girl's picture and her appeal bar.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the second match of the day, which seems to be one of great expectation, since the daughter of the Petalburg Gym Leader is making her debut to the Contest, and not only that but also the sister of the Hoenn G-man will be showing her power to the crowd today, Ladies and Gentlemen, May Frylight and Celia Tidus!" The crowd cheered on, as Mau waved the audience happily, as did her opponent.

May looked at her opponent, and smiled, "It is an honor, to be challenging a person related to Hoenn's hero." she said politely, giving her a bow.

Celia looked at her and smiled, "Likewise, if anyone can make a 10 foot rose out of pure ice, is quite the honor." she said with a chuckle. She then pulled out a blue Poke'ball and tossed it up, "Now then, introducing, my partner, Gallade!" Then a green human like Poke'mon with two green blade like stubs on his elbows, and a pink fin through chest, and a green mohawk fin on his head..

May looked in awe, "I never seen that before..what is that?" she asked her opponent.

"Gallade is Poke'mon recently found in Sinnoh, but I have had him since I was little girl, he is the male evolution of Kirlia with the Dawn Stone found in Sinnoh, but luckily I got one when I was kid as a brithday present, as a necklace, when Gallade was Kirlia, he grabbed ahold of it, and there he was..my Gallade." She then looked at May and smiled, "So what are you gonna choose?"

May then tossed out her Poke'ball, "I choose..Combusken!!" Then Combusken appeared showing off her blazing energy.

"May has chosen the fiery fowl, Combusken, and Celia has chosen, the razor sharp Psychi, Gallade..now trainers..Begin!!"

"Okay, Gallade use Slash!" Gallade then warped foward and started to swing his blade towards Combusken, Combusken jumped back to avoid the attack. Which saved May from losing appeal points.

"Counter with your own Slash!" Combusken then went head to head with Gallade with her claws, as Gallade swung his blades at Combuskedn whiel dodging her claws, and vice versa for the fowl Poke'mon. The crowded watched in amazement at the melee comabt between these two fighting Poke'mon. May then made the next move, "use Ember!" Combusken then blasted a couple of fireballs at Gallade's stomach, which knocked Gallade off of her, and lost Celia a rather decent amount of points. Two minutes were left on the clock.

"Gallade use Fury Cutter!!" Gallade then jumped back and leaped into the air, swinging his blades in a tornado like fury.

May knew what to use at this point, "Combusken, Spinning Blaze Kick!!" Combusken then leaped up, and spun herself with a her feet a massive amount of fire. Then Gallade and Combusken collided in the sky, and there a flash, and the two Poke'mon fell to the ground, standing on different sides, then just like that both Poke'mon fell to the ground, the crowd gasped, May looked on and was struck hard, "It's...a draw..?"

For about a minute there was silence, then everyone noticed, that Gallade and Combusken were starting to rise up, May and Celia sighed with relief, and the battle continued on, even though it was down to one minute left to finish, and so far, May had the most appeal points left. "Ok Gallade, we can still win, use Psybeam!" Gallade then held his arms to his chest, and launched a ray of light out of his chest, Combusken then jumped out of the way, but the ray grazed her feet, and Combusken fell down and her feet were burning pain. May then saw her appeal points go down pretty low, now she was tied with Celia, so she need to make this one count.

"Combusken, let you feet rest, and blast Gallade with Flamethrower!" May said calling out a move she found in her Poke'dex when she was watching Patrick fight Misty, Combusken then inhaled heavily and blasted out a large wave of fire at Gallade, Gallde countered with Psybeam again, and the two rays collided, and they were equally powerful. Time was shortening, and only 15 seconds remained on the clock, "Combusken..you can do it!!" May called out, and Combusken's eye glew with orange flames, and her flamethrower grew with power, and blasted foward at Gallade's Psybeam, making it disperse, and slamming into Gallade. Gallade fell back, and was knocked out instantly.

"Gallade is unable to battle, the winner of this round is May Frylight!!" Then the screen showed May and Combusken's picture alone, and the crowd cheered on wildly, May jumped for joy, and hugged her young fowl, and Combusken crowed with joy, launching out a ray of fire up towards the sky.

---------------------------

It was nightfall, May was looking down at the city from her hotel, she saw Misty and Ash walking away hand in hand, and Pikachu resting on Ash's head, May smiled happily, she then looked up at the sky, seeing an Altaria fly across the moonlit sky.

"May?" Patrick said coming up towards the balcony, since Brendan was passed out on the hotel couch. May looked back at Patrick and smiled, Patrick then gave her a small smile, "so..tommorow we have to battle each other.."

May nodded sadly, and looked up at the sky again, "Yea..I'm scared to go up there.."

"Why?" Patrick asked in shock.

"Because..even though I wanna win. I may hurt your Poke'mon badly..I mean Combusken's Flamethrower..that crushed Gallade, and he is not even weak to it..so what would happen to Kirlia...Grovyle..or little Pichu.." She said shaking with fear.

Patrick then just chuckled and wrapped his arms around her from behind, "May..May..you don't have to worry about that..we got strong...together, and Combusken would never hurt her friends that badly, plus May..I'm excited."

May looked at him in surprise and tilted her head, "You are?"

"Yea...I mean, I may be your best friend...but the one thing I do not know is how strong you really are...so this is a bgi thing for me, I get to see your strength, first hand." He said with a chuckle.

May smiled at him and nodded, "Okay..if that's what you want, I will do my best to fight, and I pray you do the same."

"I will." Patrick said nuzzling his cheek against May's cheek, and she giggled at Patrick and poked his cheek, then the two teens played with each others hand as they watched the moon rise above them showering them with a pure white shine, the two then looked at each other, and smiled, "May..I..." Patrick struggled to say.

May then saw Patrick's face struggling to say something, and she started to blush a little bit, and said, "Yes..?" Then they heard Pichu wake up and hop towards outside, jumping between them and nuzzling between them, May just giggled at Pichu and patted his head, "_He may be cute, btu he is a total moodkiller,"_ she thought to herself, and she, Patrick, and Pichu looked towards the town, thinking of what is going to lie ahead of them tommorow...

End of part 12

Kinda a good JourneyShipping at the end, but couldn't have it happen just yet, I mean, I just started the series..I have like all of Hoenn, and the other four countries left to do, I'm not gonna ruin it yet. So...I did think of a rival for Brendan...Gary...but I wanna see if anyone has any other good characters for Brendan...oh btw, Im sorry that Brendan was kinda not doign anyhting in this story..and I know I have some fans who love Brendan..sorry guys.


	13. Contest Finals: Patrick vs May!

a/n the following story is rated t for violence, language, and minor sexual content (if u have a problem with that, i apologize and enjoy another one of my stories). The followign is based on my Emerald characters, Patrick and May, Patrick's appearance will be changed, since i dont rly like Brendan's look, cept his backpack i do liek that i have oen of those, lol. Now enjoy as you hear the story of 2 kids..goign through Hoenn, Johto, Kanto, and Sinnoh

**Poke'mon: Journey across the Four Countries**

**The Contest Finals: Patrick v.s. May!**

Spotlights shined on the Arena, as May looked around seeing crowds of people cheer on and waving signs that said 'Go May", "May is The Best", "Patrick got nothing on May", and some that supported Patrick, like, "Patrick Rocks!", "Shock them Away Pat!!". May then look foward and saw the empty spot where Patrick was supposed to be standing. May frowned sadly, and sighed, "_Why isn't is he here yet..?"_

-------------------------------------

Patrick was running through the streets, with Grovyle leading him the way through the openings, Patrick forgot to setup his alarm clock, so he rushed to the Contest, hoping he wasn't gonna be disqualified. He then heard someone try to get his attention.

"Hey Kid!!", Patrick and Grovyle stopped, and looked back to see a group of thug-ish looking older teen boys, wearing what looked like Team Aqua outfits, but they didn't wear the blue bandanas like the others, "We got word from the boss that you were the one who crushed his plans at the Frontier tent."

Patrick growled at them and said, "Yea, what do you plan to do about it?" he said with a cocky tone.

The leading member chuckled and grinned evily, "Well we are the bosses elite members of Team Aqua, and we're here to make sure you never interfere with our team's conquest!!" He then tossed out a Poke'ball as the other two thugs tossed out theirs, revealing a large blue alligator like Poke'mon, a Mightyena, and a Walrein. "Feraligator, get that brat!" Feraligator then rushed towards Patrick with Walrein and Mightyena following behind him.

Patrick stood his ground and waited for the right moment, then when all 3 were in a line jumping towards him, he grinned, "LEAF BLADE!!" he yelled out, then Grovyle jumped at them and swung a giant glowing green blade at all three, making them fly backwards in massive pain. Walrein and Mightyena were knocked out instantly, but Feraligator still stood, and rushed at them one more time, "_Man I can't use it, or Grovyle won't have any strength for the Contest." _He called back Grovyle, and then tossed out Pichu's Poke'ball quickly, and yelled, "Volt Tackle!" Pichu then leaped out his ball, and rushed towards Feraligator, bursting with electrical energy, and with one ram, Pichu sent Feraligator packing, making him land into the thugs, making them pass out as well, as Pichu then leaped on Patrick's shoulder, and he and Grovyle kept running towards the stadium praying they would make it in time.

------------------------------------

The Announcer looked up at the clock, and back at May who was pleading to the Referee to wait longer for him, saying he wouldn't miss this for the world, she sighed sadly, and grabbed her Microphone "Folks...it seems that Patrick has decided to give a no-show...so by default, May Frylight is the..."

"HOLD IT!!" was yelled out, before the Announcer could finish her statement, people then looked down the arena to see Patrick reach the stage, out of breath, "I'm..here..." The crowd cheered on, and the announcer shrugged and brought up the battle screen, with May and Patrick's picture on there, and three small squares below them, then two on each side brought up the Pokemon that were already in the contest, so only Budew and Grovyle were left out the beginning rounds. Patrick looked up at May and grinned, "Sorry I'm late, I had a few problems..."

May smiled with relief, "It's Okay, I'm just glad you made it..so..are you ready?"

"As I will ever be," He then tossed out Pichu's Poke'ball, " Let's Begin!!" Pichu then popped out of hsi Ball, and sparked his body up ready for battle.

"So Patrick is gonna start things off with that little dynamite Poke'mon, Pichu! Who will May choose to combat Patrick?!"

May then looked at the obvious choise, and tossed the Poke'ball out, "It's all you, Budew!!" Then with a flash of light, the small bud Poke'mon appeared, and smiled to the crowd, as the crowd cheered for him as well.

"So let the first round of the final stage begin..Pichu v.s Budew!!"

"Budew use Magical Leaf!" Budew then spun his body around, launching out a wave of rainbow-ish leaves at Pichu.

"Pichu, dodge them, and counter with Quick Attack!" Pichu then jumped and dodged every leaf tossed at him, then leaped towards Budew, dodging the remaining leaves, and ramming his head into Budew, bringing him backwards.

"Recover yourself with Mega Drain!!" Budew then blasted a green ray at Pichu, when it hit, Pichu grunted in pain, then the ray turned red, and went back to Budew, clearing up the wounds that Pichu gave him.

The crowd cheered on, as the two tiny Poke'mon fought vigourously with the combos of Quick Attack and Magical Leaf, May then looked at Pichu closely and saw how wiped he was and just sighed, "Sorry Pichu...Budew use Tackle!!" Budew then crouched down, and then leaped foward, ramming his head into Pichu, which sent Pichu backwards, knocked out.

Patrick rushed towards Pichu and held him closely, "Pichu...you did your best, buddy.." he held out his Poke'ball and called him back, "Rest well..." The sign on Pichu, had a big red 'x' go on it, Patrick then tossed out Kirlia's Poke'ball,, when she appeared she bowed to the audience gracefully, and then looked down at the weakened Budew, and waited for Patrick's command.

"Budew use Magical Leaf!!" Budew then spun around one more time, blasting out a wave of rainbow leaves once again.

Patrick waited for it, and then saw his chance, "Psybeam!" Kirlia then blasted a ray of light out her hands, and it vaporized the leaves away and smacked Budew right in the head, knocking him out in one hit. May picked up her bud partner, and returned him to his Poke'ball.

Budew's picture was then crossed out, May then picked out Milotic's Poke'ball, and tossed it out, "Milotic, let's do this!" Milotic then appeared and gave a loud graceful wail to the crowd, and then May gave her command in retaliation from Budew's knockout, "Milotic, use Ice Beam!!" Milotic charged up her energy, and blasted a ray of ice towards Kirlia.

"Psybeam again!!" Kirlia then blasted a ray of light again, and the two beams collided and made a stand still in the middle, then Kirlia pushed her self foward, and the beam grew stronger, and it pushed back Milotic's Ice Beam, sending it back at her, Milotic then fell back from the attack, and May was scared stiff, and was thinking of other moves, all she knew that Milotic had was Flail, Ice Beam, and Water Gun.

"C'mon..think think think..." she then remember at the Battle tent when srolling through the dex, she saw a good move.. "That's it.." She looked up and grinned, "Milotic use Water Pulse!!" Milotic then conjured up a ball of water in her mouth, then slammed it into the gorund, making a massive wave of water towards Kirlia.

"Use Psychic to hold it back!!" Kirlia held up her arms, and stopped the wave from coming towards her.

May saw the chance and went for it, "Ice Beam on the wave!" Milotic then blasted ice at the wave, and the wave of water froze up instantly. The weight of the ice was too much for Kirlia to handle.

Patrick saw Kirlia struggling holding up the ice and had to act fast, "Kirlia push it foward, don't let that thing land on you," Kirlia nodded and started to move foward, moving the ice with her, then with one wave of her arms, she let the ice go and let it crash on the ground, making smaller chunks of ice, and Patrick then acted fast "Blast Milotic with those chunks of ice, via Psychic!" Kirlia then lifted up her arms, with all the chunks coming up with Kirlia's control, then she blasted them at Milotic a few at a time. Milotic took all of the hits, and fell to the ground knocked out.

May sighed sadly and called back Milotic, seeing her picture get crossed out on the screen, "Ok.." She grabbed Combusken's Poke'ball and grinned, tossing it out, "Combusken, finish this!!" Combusken then appeared and was pumped for battle, "Blaze Kick!" Combusken then leaped into the air, with her feet on fire, then she made a downward strike onto Kirlia, Kirlia took the hit and started to fall to the ground, but stood back up and was a little mad, with her psychi aura showing up.

"Use Psybeam!" Kirlia then blasted Psybeam out of her hands, but Combusken acted fast and leaped up out the way, however Kirlia was very reactive and moved the beam upwards, smacking Combusken in the feet, making her fall back to the ground on her back, but Combusken jumped back on her feet and her body was now up in flames.

"_Blaze has been activated, now's my chance!"_ May thought to herself, and then pointed towards Kirlia, "Use Flamethrower now!" Combusken took a deep breath , and then in one exhale she blasted a a giant ray of fire, Kirlia countered with Psybeam, but the crossfire wasn't equal and the flames engulfed Kirlia's beam, then smacking Kirlia's whole body, knocking her out.

Patrick called back Kirlia, and then saw his only chance left, and probably isn't the best option, but he must, "Grovyle..you're my last hope!!" he said tossing out his remaining Poke'ball, Grovyle then appeared on his knees, and rose up slowly, looking at Combusken with dagger eyes, "Grovyle, remember we won't have much a shot with Grass Moves, so let's keep it to our other moves." Patrick said to his partner, who nodded in response, "Okay, use Quick Attack!" Grovyle then somehow vanished from his spot and all May and Combusken see was after-images, then Grovyle appeared behind Combusken, and rammed into her back. "Don't let her get a chance to fight back, use Pound!" Grovyle then leaped into the air, smacking Combusken in the head, making her go dizzy.

"Combusken stay focused and use Double Kick!!" Combusken shook it off, and then met Grovyle in the air, and kicked him in the stomach twice, "Use Slash!!" Combusken then made one big swing across Grovyle's face, who screamed in pain from the cut. They both landed on the ground and were getting ready for close combat.

"Grovyle, use Pound, multiple times!" Grovyle then went at Combusken with his hands, as Combusken countered with her feet and claws. The combat lasted for a while, and then Patrick saw an opening, "Use Leaf Blade on her feet!" Grovyles left elbow grew and shined green, then Grovyle ducked under Combusken's claws and then slashed his blade at her feet, making her fall over. Grovyle then leaped up in the air and was ready to strike Combusken in the air.

"Combusken use Flamethrower!" Combusken spun herself over, and blasted a ray of fire upwards, striking Grovyle's Leaf Blade, but he stayed strong and used his blade to cut through the flames, but was losing power and then eventually got hit by the flames, making him fall to the ground next to Combusken.

People watched in suspense, since both Poke'mon were both on their back, a minute passed then Combusken started to stand up and then crowed in victory. The people then cheered on for their winner, then Grovyle's pictured was crossed out, then eventually it was just a picture of May and Combusken on the screen with a big sign saying, "Winner" on it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We have our Winner! May Frylight from Littleroot Town!!!" The announcer yelled out, as the crowd cheered wildly, and Patrick sighed in defeat, calling back Grovyle.

"You did great out there pal...get a good rest.." Patrick said to his partner before placing him in his Poke'ball, he stood up and walked over to May who was hugging Combusken happily, then saw Patrick and smiled warmly.

"Patrick, you were great out there, you made the victory really worth it." She said with a smile, as Combusken leaped up and gave Patrick a pat on the shoulder. Patrick chuckled at the fowl, and patted her head.

There was a big ceremony at the end, as the final four stood on platforms, Misty and Celia on the lowest platforms, that had the letter 3 on the front of them. Patrick stood on the next platform, with 2 in front of it. Then finally, May stood on the highest platform, with the letter 1 in front of it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, here are the best of we have seen of this fabulous contest, however only one was able to stand out from the tournament, with her amazing moves, and powerful partners, our first place champion, May Frylight! You, May, have earned the Rustboro Ribbon!!" Then a young man came up and gave Misty and Celis small bronze medals, Patrick a silver one, then May was given a golden medal, and the red ribbon that she worked so hard for. She jumped for joy, and held her ribbon up high so everyone could see, the crowd cheered on as Patrick, and the others clapped for her, with pleasant smiles.

--------------------------------------------------------------

May, Patrick, and Brendan stood outside, with Misty and Ash standing across from them, who were smiling happily, May then looked at them and smiled, "So I guess you two are off, then?" she asked curiously.

Ash nodded, "Yeah..I'm heading to Verandturf Town and catch up with my friend who was waiting for me to meet him there."

"Yeah, hopefully Brock isn't causing too much trouble there by himself." Misty said with a giggle. "What about you three?" she asked with a tilted head.

"Well we gotta stay for Patrick's battle against Roxanne, then we'll be off to Dewford Town, and eventually Slateport." Brendan said looking down at his Poke'Nav. "But the only problem is how to get there.." he said to himself quietly.

"Sounds fun, well I guess we better get going." Ash said looking at the time. Misty nodded and they started to walk away, waving good-bye to their new-found friends. The three then waved happily good-bye, then saw that they had the time for Patrick's gym battles, and they started to rush up towards the center so Patrick can get fully prepared for Patrick's battle. May held her new ribbon close, and was full of joy that she won the contest, but was nervous, cause she knew it was not over, she had 4 more ribbons to go before she could join the Grand Festival. As for Patrick, he was more focused now to win the Rustboro Gym.

"Hey Patrick?" May asked curiously.

"Yea?"

"Are you gonna do anymore contests, even after getting beaten by me?" she said giving a light wink.

"Hmmm...nah, I think I'm done with that." Patrick said with a light chuckle.

"Alright, well least now I can put some pressure off of me." May said happily, as the three stepped inside the Poke'mon Center for a little rest.

End of Part 13

Wow...13 chapters and I'm still in Rustboro..after Roxanne I gotta get this gravy train moving, lol


	14. Last Day In Rustboro, Patrick vs Roxanne

a/n the following story is rated t for violence, language, and minor sexual content

btw...Massive shipping going on for May and Patrick going on in this chapter, be ready, lol

**Poke'mon: Journey across the Four Countries**

**14: Last Day in Rustboro, Patrick v.s Roxanne**

After healing up at the Poke'mon Center, the gang realizied that it was sundown and the gym would've closed by now, so they headed back to their hotel, and paid for one more night, The three headed up the stairs, as Brendan picke dout his room, and asked where Patrick was ognna stay, but then saw May pull him towards the next one, leaving Brendan by himself, and completely confused.

The next day, Patrick had rose up from his bed, and saw how bright it was getting outside, and knew he had to get to the Gym quickly, so he hopped out, making Pichu fall off of the bed, since he was right next to him, May stirred hearing the noise, and rose up from the bed, looking up at Patrick, who was in a rush to change.

"Slow down Pat..like we're not were gonna miss anything.." she said slowly, grabbing her shorts from the side of the bed, and pulling her clothes on. Patrick looked back, and nodded, slowing himself down before he trips.

Brendan came through the door, but saw them pulling clothes on, and rushed out closing the door, blushing beet red, "My God, that's why May wanted a room alone..." He said to himself quietly, hurring back into his room.

Patrick looked back hearing the door close quickly, "Was that Brendan...? Why did he leave soon..?" May giggled at him, and pointed down at his pantless legs, and then she pointed to herself missing her outer black jacket. Patrick blinked with confusion, then put the pieces together, "Ooooohhhhh..." he blushed, and gave out a light chuckle, "Hopefully he doesn't assume that we..."

May got up and pushed him, "Shuttuup..." she said playfully, but she forgot to button her shorts, so they fell,and she was blushing beet red, and quickly pulled them back up, "Geez, I'm just as focused as you are right now..." She said with a laugh.

---------------------

After that little fiasco, Patrick and May pulled themselves together, and walked out of the hotelroom, noticing Brendan's room was open and completely cleaned out, May looked up at Patrick, who was kinda chuckling still at the incident from before, he assumed Brendan rushed to get out to try to clear his head from what he saw. "Maybe he's outside waiting.." Patrick said trying to cover up his own thoughts.

May nodded, but knew what he was thinking about, truth is, so was she..what if they did... wouldn't have it hurt...what does Brendan think now...does really wanna do it with Patrick..deep down she did, but not now..someday..

Pat and May headed outside, and saw Brendan waiting on the bench, he caught eye contact with them, and leaped in shock, falling out of his spot, and landing head first in the ground, "Oww..." he shot back up and waved his hands in defense, "I swear I didn't see anything!" he blurted out.

"Brendan.." May started.

"Whatever you do, is none of my concern!"

"Brendan.." Patrick said getting in.

"I won't tell anyone, but next time use protection" He blurted out again, backing away slowly.

"BRENDAN!!!" They yelled in unison.

"What..." He said in fear.

May giggled and patted his shoulder, "You can relax...nothing happened."

Brendan shot his head up in shock, "Wha..?" He looked at Patrick who nodded with agreement with May, Brendan then shot out his question, "Then why-why, did May drag you into the room?" he asked curiously, with a little stutter.

May laughed, remembering that, and smiled, "I always do that, plus we like sharing a bed..." Brendan raised an eyebrow, then May raise her voice and grew annoyed, "We don't do anything but sleep!" Brendan chuckled and listened to the rest, "Anyway, I've been like that, I can't sleep alone..and no, my Poke'mon don't count."

Brendan sighed with relief, and fixed himself up, "Alright, that's a relief, I really thought something happened." he blurted out by accident, then say May and Patrick glaring at him in anger, he took some steps back in fear and ran off, "I'M SORRY!!!" he yelled, rushing towards the gym, hoping he'd be safe when he got there.

May and Patrick looked at each other, and started to burst out laughing, "My god, that will never get old." Patrick said, tryign to hold his laughter in.

"Heha yeah" May said, getting her voice back, "we could milk this for a while." She said, thinking of the fun they could have with this.

"Yeah..." Patrick said, then to himself he said, "Till we actually do it..." He then turned around, and saw May glaring at him, with a crimson red face of anger and blush, he knew he was in trouble..and started to run towards the gym as well, with May chasing after him. "I'M SORRY!!" he yelled out, imitating Brendan.

--------------------

They made it towards the gym, and everything as alright with the world again, May was only messing with him. The three headed inside the gym, looking around at all the rock decorations in the building, and then noticed a front desk, Patrick came up to the receptionist and smiled, "Hi, I'm here to compete against Roxanne." He said politely.

"Certainly, may I see some Identification?" She asked politely, Patrick took out his Poke'dex, and handed it to the receptionist, who took it, and placed it into the computer slot, coming up with Patrick's picture, Pichu's, Grovyle's, and Kirlia's picture. Then it came up with a green check, and Patrick's Poke'dex came back out, and the receptionist handed it back to Patrick, "Here you are, oh and here," She handed him a brown plastic card, "this is the pass that allows in the gym at all times, in case you need to have a rematch against Roxanne."

Patrick took the card and his Poke'dex, and smiled, "Thank you"

"Your welcome, good luck in the battle." She said with a smile.

Patrick thanked her, and the three headed into the arena, seeing a group of trainers practice with their stone Poke'mon. Patrick looked up at the screen, and saw his Picture come up, and then saw, 3 pictures come up next to him, a young kid, a husky hiker looking guy, and then Roxanne's. the trainers looked at him and grinned.

"So he's the next guy you got Roxxy?" the kid asked calling back his Geodude.

Roxanne nodded, and walked up towards him, her black hair and purple dress bouncing gracefully every step she took, she then looked at Patrick and smiled, "Welcome, I suppose you're here for the Stone Badge?" she asked with a smile. Patrick nodded, kinda blushing, he found Roxanne quite attractive, May noticed and grunted in anger, pulling on his ear, Patrick knocked himself back into reality, and nodded again, not blushing this time, leaving May with a smile. Roxanne smiled, and then looked back at her friends, who were pumped for battle. "Okay well, here in the Rustboro Gym, we do things a little different, each of us use our best Poke'mon..well that fits your level of experience, and you can use all of yours..when either side ran out of Poke'mon, they win the match...so are you ready?" she asked holding hands to her hips.

Patrick grinned, and pulled out a Poke'ball, "I'm always ready for battle!" he said with confidence.

Roxanne chuckled, and looked back at her younger friend, "Joey, why don't you go first.." she said happily.

Joey chuckled, and headed to the home side of the gym, as Patrick got to his side, and Joey pulled out a Poke'ball, and grinned, "Okay big guy, I'll show you what the little brother of Roxxane can do!" He then tossed out his Poke'ball, then out came a small tan, tough skin Poke'mon. "You ready, Sandshrew?!" The small poke'mon squealed in confidence.

Patrick then pulled out his partner and tossed out his Poke'ball, "Okay Kirlia, this is all you!!" Kirlia, then bowed gracefully to her opponent, who didn't really respond back, but Kirlia didn't care much, and waited for her command, "Okay, use Psybeam!!" Kirlia, then raise her hands, and blasted a ray of light towards Sandshrew, who didn't focus well, and took the hit, falling backwards.

"Sandshrew, use Rollout!!" Sandshrew rolled up into a ball, and started to spin fast at Kirlia, who leaped gracfully outta the way, and blasted Psybeam one more time without Patrick's command, who took the hit again, and slammed into the wall hard, falling down, and all that was seen, was Sandshrew's dizzy eyes. Joey sighed sadly and called him back, "Man what a bummer..I should've used Geodude...Uncle John, you're up!" he yelled out to the big hiker guy, The guy got out his seat, and limped towards the stage.

"Man, I need to retire from this soon.." he then looked down at Patrick and chuckled, "Heheh, so you may have beaten Lil' Joey, but don't expect to get past me, if Roxanne wasn't so skilled, I would be the gym leader!" he said, then saw Roxanne look down at him, with a eyebrow, and cleared his throat,, "Ahem..but..this is about the battle, right" he then pulled a worn Poke'ball from his belt, "ok, my old friend, Machoke, you're up!" then a large gray, muscle like Poke'mon came out, and gave a scary glare at Kirlia, who actually shook with fear.

Patrick noticed the fear in his partner, and held Kirlia, and smiled, "It's okay, you don't have to fight this guy," Kirlia then smiled, and nuzzled up against his chest.

"_Thank you.."_ she said happily, and stood behind Patrick, "_I'll stay here, when you need me to fight.."_

"Okay." Patrick said patting her head, then he pulled out Pichu's Poke'ball, "Okay then, how about, we can take a tall poke'mon with a short one..let's go Pichu!!" Pichu then appeared in front of Patrick, and jumped shortly from side side, punching the air. "Okay, Pichu, use Thunderbolt!!" Pichu then sparked up his body, and blasted out a bolt of lightning, Machoke grunted and picked up a boulder next him, blocking the bolt, and Pichu's bolt vanished. Patrick stood in shock, as Pichu did openign his eyes from the attack.

"Machoke, use Rock Throw!" Machoke, then threw the boulder he picked up, and Pichu leape dout the way, but the shockwave it left from the blasted, and started to tumble to the ground.

"Pichu, regain yourself!!" Patrick called out, as Pichu then heard him, and planted his feet to the ground and landed safely, "Okay, Pichu, confuse him, and use Quick Attack!" Pichu then leaped fowards, and spun around Machoke at high speed, making Machoke go dizzy, "Now use Volt Tackle!" Pichu then stopped in his tracks, and leaped towards Machoke, with a sparked up body, ramming into Machoke's stomach. Machoke grunted in pain, and fell to his knees.

John chuckled, and then looked towards the small Poke'mon.."Use Revenge!!" Machoke, eyes grew purple, then, slammed his palm into Pichu, who slammed into the ground.

"PICHU NO!!" Patrick yelled out, as May and Brendan gasped at the power of the Machoke's Revenge attack, Patrick then rushed up to the arena, and picked up his small yellow partner, "You ok..?" Pichu then looked at his partner and nodded.."That's good...I was so worried..." he said with a small tear, that landed on Pichu's head. Pichu smiled, and then his body started to glow...Everyone gazed in awe, May, Patrick, Kirlia, Brendan, Joey, John, and even Roxanne..Patrick looked down and saw his partner started to form, "Pichu...?" Pichu then started to dim, and he wa sbigger, had pointier ears, a long lightning bolt tail, darker red cheeks, and a more formed face, he looked up at Patrick and smiled.

"Pika Pikachu! (I'm not gonna lose yet)" he said happily.

Patrick then held back his tears, and hugged Pikachu tightly, and then placed him to the ground, and then got back to his side. John smiled, and looked at Pikachu, "Well this is a first, seems Machoke showed some sympathy...well then, shall we continue?" Patrick nodded, and John let him have the first move.

"Pich--I mean Pikachu, use Thundershock!" Pikachua then sparked up his body, and blasted it towards Machoke who took the hit in his weakened condition, but then rose up and grunted.

"Machoke use Karate Chop!" Machoke then jumped towards Pikachu, and raised a vertical hand, down at Pikachu. Pikachu leaped up outta the way, and landed on Machoke's head, who tried to shake him off, but had no effect in doing so.

"Use Thunderbolt!!" Patrick called out, Pikachu then raised his tail in the air, and then sparked up his whole body, and brought all his energy towards Machoke, who felt his whole body burst in pain, and then fall to the ground, with Pikachu leaping off his head, and giving a thumbs up towards Patrick. "Way to go!" Patrick said with joy.

John sighed, and called back his Poke'mon, and looked up at Roxanne, "I guess it's your turn now, Roxxane.." he then sat back down and placed an ice pack back on his leg.

Roxxane then walked down the steps, and then looked towards Patrick, "Ok..I suppose you're capable of fighting with me...I'll use my oldest Poke'mon, who got me to where I am today..." she then pulled out her Poke'ball from her skirt belt, and tossed it up, "Nosepass, let's go!!" Then out came a stone head like Poke'mon, with two flat arms, and two stubby legs.

Pikachu looked back at Patrick and nodded, "You still wanna keep going?" Patrick asked in shock, Pikachu nodded, Patrick shrugged, and smiled, "Alright, go ahead big guy!" Pikachu then leaped towards Nosepass ready to fight.

May watched on the sidelines, and was confused, "Why's he still using Pikachu?" she said with a tilted head.

Brendan looked down and smiled, "I don't think Patrick made the choice, Pikachu did." he said looking at Patrick's face. May looked closely down at Patrick..but she was thinking of something else..she then blushed a bit, she was thinking of a certain moment she wants to happen. Brendan then looked at May and chuckled to himself.."_Off in her own little world again.."_ he thought to himself.

"Nosepass, use Harden!" Nosepass's body then started to shine, Pikachu rammed into him and it did nothing to Nosepass.

"That's not gonna work..okay, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt, he's not a ground type." Pikachu then blasted a bolt of lightning at Nosepass, who took a decent hit to the attack.

"Use Rock Tomb!" Nosepass then blasted out a large boulder, out of his body, that hovered over Pikachu, then dropped down on him. Pikachu then reappeared, knocked out in a daze.

Patrick sighed, and called back Pikachu, "You did great my friend, rest well..." Kirlia then tugged on Patrick's leg, he noticed and looked down at his partner.

"_May I go up next..?"_ She asked with a more calm voice. Patrick nodded happily, then Kirlia then walked gracefully towards the arena, and stood ready for battle. "_I'm ready to fight.."_

Patrick smiled, and made his move, "Kirlia, use Psybeam!!" Kirlia, then blasted a lightbeam out of her hands, and it hit Nosepass right in the head, falling back to the ground.

Nosepass then stood back up, and was still mellow, Roxxane then smiled, and pointed towards Kirlia, "Use Rock Slide!!" Nosepass, then jumped, and slammed his feet in the ground, making a massive wave of stones towards Kirlia. Kirlia then stopped them with her Psychic, but Roxxane was smarter then that, "Use Rock Tomb with those!!" Nosepass then just lifted his arms and brough them down, makign all the boulder crash down towards Kirlia, who made a protective barrier around herself, and stood up, still weak from the attack.

Patrick knew Kirlia couldn't finish the battle, so he called Kirlia, "Kirlia, that's enough..you can come back.." Kirlia looked back, and nodded, walking back towards Patrick, who then placed her in her Poke'ball..."Ok..so all that's left..is you" He then pulled out Grovyle's Poke'ball and tossed it out, "Ok, let's go!!" Grovyle then appeared, and was pumped for battle.

"Nosepass use Rock Slide again!" Nosepass repeated his same routine, but Patrick acted fast.

"Leaf Blade, now!" Grovyle, then leaped foward, cutting his ways through the rocks, then he struck down on Nosepass' head with his blade, and the stone Poke'mon fell down and had a hard time to get back up, then Patrick finished him off, "Use Mega Drain!!" Grovyle then placed his arms on Nosepass, and then started to drain Nosepass's energy, who was knocked out after the attack. Patrick then felt like he just got hit back in the head..he had won..his first gym battle.."WE DID IT!!" Patrick yelled out happily, as Grovyle gave a thumbs up to his partner. May held back tears of joy, and then rushed towards Parick, giving him a hug. Brendan jumped down the bleachers, and gave Patrick a high-five.

Roxanne gasped in shock, and then called back her Poke'mon in shame, and then looked up at Patrick, who was being smothered with joy, by May, she walked towards Patrick, pulling out a small box, and smiled, "Patrick Birch...you have bested all the trainers of my gym and with that I give you this..." She then opened the bod, and inside was a small gray badge the had two triangles connect. (A/N at least I think's that's what it is).

Patrick took out the badge, and smiled happily, "Thank you Roxxane...it was great battling you.." he said happily.

"As was for me...say do you have a PTNP?" Patrick shot his head up and nodded, "Well that's good, here, take this as well" She handed him a small green chip, he then saw the slot it goes in on his PTNP aand placed it in, then the screen shined, and showed a picture of Roxanne, and her stats, and number, "I wanna keep in contact with you, give you pointers on the league, and help you where to go for good poke'mon..I used to explore the whole world with Nosepass, we saw a lotta things, so when you have questions, call me." Roxanne said happily, as Patrick nodded, and shook Roxxane's hand.

--------------------------

The three headed out of Rustboro City gate, as May was helping Patrick put his badge, in the inner of his jacket, and then smiled at him, "Now you look like a experienced trainer, Patty Boy..." she said happily.

Patrick chuckled and looked down at his badge, "heh, yeah, but just wait..soon there will be seven more badges, and I will be the best trainer in Hoenn." he said with confidence.

Brendan chuckled, "_One badge and he's thinking about eight already..."_ He thought to himself, he then looked at May and Patrick smiled, "_Those two...they are gonna be together..I just know it..."_

Walking through the Petalburg Woods, The gang then looked down at Patrick's PTNP, and noticed the second gym was in Dewford...so they needed a boat or something to get across. Patrick then noticed up ahead a small cottage, with a large white boat next to the house...he then remembered Malcolm Briney tell him, that his brother lived in the outer parts, and this Briney said if he needed anything, he could come by and ask, "I know how to get there..." May and Brendan looked at him quizically, then Patrick started to rush towards the house, when his friends following him, Patrick then knocked on the door, and after a few seconds.

Briney then stepped out of his door and smiled, "Hoho, well if it isn't Patrick and May," he then saw Brendan and chuckled, "who is this young man?"

Brendan then smiled, "I'm Brendan Knightley, nice to meet you."

"Likewise..so Patrick, what can I do for you?" Briney asked as a small Wingull, or Peeko, as she is called, flew to Briney's shoulder.

"We need to get to Dewford Town..can you give us a lift there with your boat?" May asked politely.

Briney smiled, and nodded, "Of course, grab your stuff and hop on my boat, I'll be there shortly..." He then walked back inside, as the gang hopped onto the boat and took a seat on the boat benches, Patrick and May took a seat next to each other, and leaned on each other to relax a bit. Brendan chuckled to himself again, and sat down across from them. Peeko then flew onto the front of the boat, as Briney got in his boat, and stepped behind the wheel, "Ok..you guys made a good choice, this baby is the finest transport across the Hoenn Sea, Peeko, let's set sail!" Peeko then cawed happily, as the boat then started to move foward, as the gang looked ahead, the sea was long and beautiful and Patrick and May looked on at the amazing beauty..and they held hands, hoping Brendan didn't notice. They anticipated what lies ahead for them from here on, now that their days in Rustboro were over, and they're real adventures..were about to begin...

End of Chapter 14

please read and review, this is my favorite chapter, I made so far, if you do Ill read your stories and review one, i promise. :)


	15. Dewford Brawl!

**Poke'mon: Journey across the Four Countries**

**Chapter 15: Dewford Brawl!**

"So that's it, Dewford Town.." Briney said pointing foward to the small town island, Patrick and May looked ahead and saw a large building that had a big boxing glove on it, "Oh that's the Gym, the leader is a fighting type expert, so I suggest you use a flying or psychic type Poke'mon."

Patrick looked down at Kirlia's Poke'ball and nodded, "Well then, seems I got the upper hand, then I'll win this one with an easy victory..." Patrick said with a little cocky additude.

But Brendan was a moodkiller, and looked back at his friend, "Patrick, don't let that get the best of you, remember, because you have the upper hand, doesn't mean you could win, Brawley has experience, so he has strategy, he could take Kirlia out with the right moves." He explained to his friend, or who he considers at this point, his pupil.

Patrick felt bummed out and leaned back, with May patting his head, "Man...I didn't think about that..." He then looked at Brendan and grinned, "Then how about we get some more training in, so I have my own strategies." he said to Brendan with a light grin.

Brendan chuckled and looked over at Dewford, "Yea I suppose, but it would make more sense if I had a fighting type..." he said looking down at his team of Poke'mon.

Then the three heard Briney chuckle, and he was smiling, "Well, how bout I help you train then lad." Patrick tilted his head in confusion, and Briney pulled out an old worn out Poke'ball, "Peeko isn't my only Poke'mon y'know, I'm getting old, I needed a Poke'mon with great strength. So I suppose I can help you with fighting techniques I learned when I was a trainer."

Patrick grinned and liked the idea, "Ok, when we land, give me your best Briney!"

The group landed and found a good open spot of beach, Briney tossed out his Poke'ball, and out came a small gray, muscle built Poke'mon, "Machop should be a good practice for Brawley, he's the most basic fighting type Poke'mon to have on a team. So will you use Kirlia, or you wann get some good training in for this?" Briney asked cunningly.

Patrick got the point, and nodded, "Yea...I've got someone..." He then pulled out Pikachu's Pokeball, and tossed it up, "Pikachu, stand by!!" Pikachu came out, and was pumped for battle.

"Hoho, quite the energetic Poke'mon you got there, alright Machop, do your best, use Brick Break!" Machop then started to dash foward with his right fist glowing.

"Pikachu, counter with Quick Attack!" Pikachu then started to run at Machop at high speed. The two then crashed into each other, by fist and head, they both shot backwards and stood their ground well.

May watched from behind Patrick and was amazed, "So they have equal strength.."

"Yea, I suppose Pikachu has a massive attack power boost since he evolved, Machop can usually bring down the defense of many Poke'mon." Brendan said watching the two poke'mon go head to head in the field.

"Well then again Brendan, Pikachu took down a Machoke in Rustboro..." she said with a grin.

"True, but who says that Machop and that Machoke had equal strength." Brendan said with his arms crossed, closing his eyes.

May just looked at him and smirked, "Y'know Brendan, you really need to have a positive side to everything..." Brendan responded with a sweatdrop and a light chuckle.

"Machop use Karate Chop!" Machop then leaped into the air, and made a downward strike on Pikachu's head, Pikachu spun around in dizzyness, and fell down to the ground.

Patrick tried to help Pikachu up, and saw how big the bump on his head was, and chuckled, "Poor Guy, not a great way to start off your battle as your new form, huh big guy?" He asked his partner who responded with a light chuckle, but he shot back up and was ready to fight again. "Ok, so you still wanna keep going, alright, Pikachu, use Thundershock!" Pikachu then jumped into the air, and zapped a bolt of lightning out of each of his cheeks, and struck down on Machop.

"Machop, cover yourself with the sand!" Machop then dug underneath the sand, and the lightning bolt disappeared. Patrick was stunned at the move, and looked up at Briney, who chuckled heartly, "Hoho, told you I'd showed you stuff I learned in battles."

"Guess so...I suppose knowing Brawley lives here, he could do the same thing...so I need something to counter-act that..hmm..I got it, Pikachu use Iron Tail!" Pikachu then jumped into the air again, and his tail started to gain a silver glow, and he spun it to the ground where Machop hid himself, and smacked Machop in the head, Machop shot back up and rubbed his head in pain.

"Hmm, impressive move...but remember, in battle Fighting Type Move are better over Steel-Types, so only use that when not going up against as a block from a Fighting Type attack..." Briney said with a hearty smile.

"Got it..ok, you still wanna continue the fight, Briney?" he asked, looking up at him with a polite tone.

Briney looked down at his Poke'mon, who looked exhausted, and sighed, "Nah, that's enough for Machop, he may be strong, but he is as old as me, he's gets tired easily...plus Pikachu has quite an astounding potential, for such a young Poke'mon." Briney said, callign back his Poke'mon, and patting Pikachu on the head. "I'm sure when the time comes, he would be a big powerhouse Poke'mon as a Raichu..."

"You think so?" Patrick said looking down at Pikachu, who seemed to like the idea in the future, "Hmm...maybe..just have to find a thunderstone sometime..." He said remembering the books he read on evolution. "That reminds me..Machop is such a powerful Poke'mon, why don't you let him evolve, if he made it all the way to Machamp, you could have a greater Poke'mon..." Briney then just started to chuckle, and smiled, Patrick tilted his head in confusion, "What's so funny...?"

"Heh, nothing, it's just..you remind me of my brother..he always asked...and I'll tell you the same thing I told him, certain Poke'mon like Machop know that they have great strength as they are..maybe one day you'll have a Poke'mon like that..." Briney said with a warm smile.

Patrick looked down at his Poke'balls, and wondered, "Maybe..."

Time passed and Briney hopped back on his boat, "Well, I suppose I got you to where you need to go, right?" He asked as he started to get his boat ready for departure.

"Yeah...we'll find another way to get to Slateport City, we wouldn't wanna be a burden to you, Mr. Briney." Brendan said politely.

"Hoh, aren't you the little gentleman," Briney said to Brendan with a heart smile, "Well Patrick," Patrick looked up at his newfound friend and smiled, "Be strong, and best of luck." His boat then started up and sailed away, as the teens waved good-bye to the old man, and Peeko gave out a loud crow.

May looked at Patrick whose fists clenched with determination, "So, Patrick...you ready to go fight Brawley?" she asked with a smile.

Patrick looked back at his best friend and smiled, "Yea...I think the old man gave me some good pointers for the fight."

"So you know Briney?" said an unknown voice, from behind, the group spun around and saw a blue-haired older teen, with an orange shirt and iron bracelets on his wrists, "Heh that old man, he's always been a good man to my family."

"That so, and who might you be?" May asked looking up at the man.

"Oh, I guess you are not from here, heheh, my name is Brawley, the town Gym Leader." Brawley said with a big grin.

Patrick jumped in shock and joy, "Oh Brawley, man I was on my way to the gym, to challenge you, " He said with a big smile.

"Ah that so, well then," He started to look at him up and down, and grinned, "You got the potential, alright, how bout we battle right here, I just closed up the gym, but I have the energy for one more battle."

Patrick was shocked, and smiled, "You got it! Oh, sorry, forgot to introduce myself, I'm Patrick Birch."

"Nice to meet you, well then, why not stand over there, so we have some space to fight," Brawley said pointing to an open spot in the sand, Patrick walked over and got ready for battle. "Ok well, my gym standards are simple, a one-on-one battle, with only one Poke'mon each." Brawley explained while picking out his Poke'mon

"Got it!" Patrick said knowing which Poke'mon he was gonna use, May watched from the sidelines and had a feeling who Patrick was gonna use as well. Brendan not assuming the best, figured Patrick was gonna use Kirlia just for a quick victory. Patrick tossed up his Poke'ball and grinned, "Pikachu, Stand By!!" Pikachu came back out and pumped for battle.

Brendan was quite amazed, "Wow, even with the training, he chose Pikachu..."

May looked at Brendan and tilted her head, "Well yeah, you said yourself that Kirlia may be the best option, but a good trainer can win with a different style..."

"Yea..I just didn't think he'd do it.." Brendan said looking over at his energetic friend in the 'arena'.

May laughed and playfully pushed him, "Well you need to start believing in Patrick, don't you?" May said to Brendan with a smirk. Brendan just sighed and watched on.

"Alright, so you chose Pikachu..alright.." Brawley said, then pulled out a blue poke'ball with red lines across it. "I'll choose this guy, he's brand new to my squad, Tyrogue, let's go!!" Then out came a reddish, skinny Poke'mon with stubs on his head, and white bands around his arm. (A/N My God, Tyrogue has been neglected from everything, I had to put him in, he's a cool looking Poke'mon)

"Whoa, what is that?" Patrick said in shock.

"Tyrogue, he's usually only found in the Johto region, quite a powerpacked Poke'mon, so I hope you and Pikachu are ready." Brawley said looking down at Tyrogue who was punching and kicking the air, warming up his body for battle.

"You bet yourself we are, Pikachu, start it off with Quick Attack!" Pikachu then lunged foward and picked up speed, about to ram into Tyrogue.

"Tyrogue, use Brick Break!!" Tyrogue then stopped his warming up, and went foward to Pikachu, with a glowing left fist.

Patrick figured he would use that move, and acted fast, "Pikachu, flip over!" Pikachu then timed his jump and flip over Tyrogue and rammed into his back. "Way to go!" Patrick called out to his partner.

"Not bad..how bout this, Tyrogue use Mega Punch!" Brawley called out, as Tyrogue adjusted himself, and spun around with a big glowing fist, and rammed it into Pikachu's head. Pikachu took the full force and fell into Brawley who caught him and placed him down gently, "You alright, little guy?" He asked the yellow poke'mon, who nodded, and went back out after Tyrogue.

"Pikachu, use Thundershock!" Pikachu charged up his body, and blasted two bolts of lightning at Tyrogue.

"Tyrogue, cover!" Tyrogue jumped into the sand, and covered himself, blocking Pikachu's lightning.

"Heh not so fast, Pikachu, Iron Tail" Pikachu then lunged into the air, and slammed his silver cover tail in the gound, bringing Tyrogue out of the ground, but Tyrogue, unlike Machop, came out, and slammed his foot into Pikachu's head, slamming him to the ground. "whoa..no way.." Pikachu slowly got back up and was limping back to battle, "Pikachu..you can't possibly still want to fight..." Pikachu looked back and nodded slowly, Patrick sighed and smiled, "If I only had that kinda energy...ok, Pikachu, use Volt Tackle, go!!" Pikachu then started to rush towards Tyrogue, as his body started to spark up.

May was watchign as Patrick and Pikachu still kepp at it, and was smiling warmly with two small tears in her eyes, "He's amazing..he doesn't give up"

Brendan looked down and sighed, "_I may be a good strategy user..but I could never give that much energy into a fight..." _ He thought to himself.

"Tyrogue, don't let up, use Brick Break!!" Tyrogue then charged up his fist, and started to swing it at Pikachu, and the two collided into each other, stopping both of them into their tracks.

Patrick got him right where he want him, and finished this, "Thunderbolt now!!" Pikachu then blasted out a massive bolt throough his body, into Tyrogue's body, Tyrogue screamed in pain, and fell to the ground, completely knocked out. Patrick stood still for second, in case Tyrogue moved..he then jumped for joy and hugged Pikachu, "You did it!" He said with joy, Pikachu blushed a little bit and smiled with a thumbs up.

"You did your best Tyrogue, return.." Brawley said, calling him back into his Poke'ball, he then pulled a small case out of his pocket, and walked over to Patrick, "You and Pikachu have some great strength, and with that I give you this, the Knuckle Badge!" Brawley said opening up the case with a brown badge in the shape of a fist. Patrick took it out, and without a second, May glomped him from behind, and was smothering him with joy.

"You won, you won, you won!" May said with a big smile, nuzzling up against him, Patrick chuckled and nuzzled back, Brendan slowly walked foward and just shook his head. May got up, helping Patrick up, and helped him get his new badge on his jacket. "There we go, looks great," she said with a warm smile. She then looked up at Patrick and smiled, "Great job..." she then gave a light cheek kiss, and giggled.

Brawley and Brendan looked at the two teens, and just sighed, "Oh puh-lease..." They said in unison.

Patrick, May, and Brendan looked across the ocean and sighed, "Okay..anyone got a plan?" Patrick asked, May and Brendan just shrugged, and looked around for a boat. "Hmmm..well you two can surf acorss the ocean with Milotic and Marshstomp...but what about me..." Patrick said looking around.

"Well why don't we stay until we have a solution..." May said looking at the sun going down, "It wouldn't be wise to go through the sea at night..."

"May's right, let's just head to the hotel, and call it a night." Brendan said looking back at the town.

"Alright...let's go.." Patrick said in shame, and started to walk back.

May started to walk next to him, and wrapped an arm around him, "Hey least we can sleep, right?" She said looking at her bummed out friend, then thought of something to cheer him up, "Hey..I'll be the teddy bear this time," she said sweetly, Patrick blushed and smiled, as the two ran off to the hotel, leaving Brendan behind again. (A/n. Okay don't read much into the teddy bear thing, it's a term from where I'm from, when two people sleep with each..when actually sleeping, usually one gets held like a teddy bear, so thats where the term came from, lol)

"Geez...if I didn't know any better.." he muttered to himself, following after them.

End of Chapter 15

Review, and I'll do the same for you :)


	16. The Dewford Serpent

**Poke'mon: Journey across the Four Countries**

**Chapter 16: The Dewford Serpent**

"Here you are mister Birch, one brand new fishing rod," said an old man behind the fish shop counter, "take good care of it, these are the top of the line fishing rods."

"Thank you sir, I will take good care of it." Patrick said, while putting the fishing rod, into it's compact size, and into his backpack.

May looked up at the maps of Dewford and saw certain stickers in the shape of a Gyarados, and tilted her head, "Um, excuse me sir, what's with the Gyarados stickers on the wall?" she asked pointing to the maps.

The old man looked up and sighed, "That little lady...are the sightings of one of Dewford's nightmare-ish, Poke'mon, unlike most Gyarados, this one is big, darker shade of blue, and very ornery, it's destroys anything that crosses it paths...it's been known as The Dewford Serpent, no trainer as been able to catch it, it crushes Poke'mon that go up against it, even one's that have the advantage."

"My God.." Brendan exclaimed thinking of the horrid thoughts of that thing, "So does thing attack for a reason, or is just doing this for fun...?" he asked with a sense of fear.

"No one knows...he's been surfing the area for a year now, people are scared to come here now, we've lost the tourism we had here by more than half..the only people who come here are trainers for the Gym Badge, and people who be brave..or foolish to go up against that thing..." He then looked down at Patrick and gave him a concerned look, "if I you were, boy, I'd stay away from it, unless you care to risk your life..."

Patrick kinda shook a little bit in fear, and nodded, "Ok...thank you.."

The old man then smiled, "Good, well best of luck on fishing." Patrick then started to walk away, but then heard, "Hey kid.." Patrick spun back around, hoping he was gonna give him more advice, but the old man was only out his hand, "You forgot to pay for the fishing rod..."

-------------------------------------------------------

Patrick then found a good spot on the docks, and casted out his fishing rod, letting the little red bobber float on the sea, May sat down next to him and smiled, "So what do you plan to get?" she asked looking out into the sea, seeing a group of Seaking jumped of the water.

"I don't know...anything that can carry me to Slateport." Patrick said with a chuckle. Brendan, being the big brainiac he is, then started to point out all of possible categories.

"Well, the only Poke'mon in this area that could carry you with thier body mass is Tentacool and Tentacruel, Seaking, Wailmer, and...that monster..." Brendan said starting to shake in fear.

"What, Gyarados?" Patrick asked looking up at Brendan, who nodded slowly, "That would be kinda cool to catch...I mean..I'd be a hero, heheh" Patrick said to himself quietly, then looked out and saw his bobber, starting to sink, "oh hey!!" He started to reel his line in, May and Brendan watched with intensity, as the line got closer, and a rather big shadow came up, "Almooost..." He then pulled it up out of the water, "GOT IT!!" he then opened his eyes, as did the others, and the line was...a Magikarp. Patrick sweatdropped, and chuckled nervously, "Ehh...that's it..."

May and Brendan tried not to laugh, May cleared her throat, "Well..ahem, least it is something.." she said sincerely.

"Yea...May's right...and practice makes perfect, right?" Brendan asked with a small smirk on his face.

Patrick nodded sadly, and tossed the red fish back into the ocean. "Ok..well let's give it another go.." he tossed out the line again, and the bobber splashed into the water, and sat there drifting slowly. "So..May, I guess we'll be going to your second contest?"

"Yea..I can't wait, I'm gonna rock the place, Combusken and I have been coming up with new moves for the competition." May said looking down at her partner's Poke'ball.

"Nice...oh Brendan, I never asked, where is your next frontier battle?" Patrick said looking up the brainiac of the team.

"Well...I believe it is Mauville City next, then Verandturf Town, then Lilycove, and lastly Sootopolis, since the Grand Festival and Hoenn League are taking place in Evergrande." Brendan explained, looking up at Patrick's bobber, noticing it sink really fast, "Got a bite there, dude."

Patrick looked ahead, and saw it go, and started ro reel really fats, but it wasn't budging at all, "Ughh...man this is heavy.." he said gritting through his teeth.

May then wrapped her arms behind him and staretd to help pull, "It's gotta be huge!" she said trying to help pull back.

"Must be a Wailmer.." Brendan said deciding to help, by gripped the middle of Patrick's fishing rod, and pulling it back, the line then started to move, and a larger shadow came up, "Wow, maybe it's a Wailord..." then the shadow got more longer, and then with one big splash, then out came a big scary looking head of the Poke'mon, Brendan jumped back in shock, "No way!! It's a Gyarados!!"

Patrick then noticed a few things different, and realizied, "It's..that thing..the Dewford Serpent!!" Patrick yelled out, as Gyarados cold eyes, looked down at him holding the fishing rod, he then jerked his head back, making Patrick started to fall over the deck, "Whoa!"

May quickly grabbed ahold of him, and held on, "Hang on Patrick!" Gyarados, then jerked his head again, patrick fell, but May was still holding on, and she dragged up onto Gyarados' back, "AHH!!" she screamed out, and then landed on his back, and he went on a rampage and started to swim away, May looked back and tried to reach out, "Patrick!!! save me!!"

Patrick then being daring, timed his jump, and landed on Gyarados' tail, starting to climb up, "Hold on May, I'm coming! No gaint monster is gonna be leaving with you!!" he yelled climbing up through Gyarados' spiky fins.

Brendan watched in shock, and then acted fast, "I gotta help," He then pulled out a Poke'ball and let it go, "Swellow, let's go!!" Swellow came out and hovered above Brendan, "You got to help Patrick, get him through Gyarados' obstacle, and try to keep that monster from doing anything. Swellow nodded and took off at high speed after the blue serpent. "Gotta find that old man, he'll know what to do!!" He then took off back to the fishing shop.

Gyarados shook, and jerked with all his might, trying to shake off Patrick, "ugh..gahh...damn...damnit, I can't bring this guy down with pikachu, it'll zap through the whole ocean..." he then looked up to see Swellow, flying next to him, "Oh thank god, Brendan gave me Swellow to use..okay, Swellow use Aerial Ace!" Swellow nodded and rammed himself into Gyarados' side.

Gyarados grunted in pain, and fell to the side a bit, May lost her grip and almost fell off, but got a grip on his fin, and get herself back on, "Patrick...get up here soon...I'm scared..." she said to herself, starting to a cry a little bit.

Patrick climbed up faster, with Swellow guiding him through the way, Patrick caught sight of May's black bandana, and smiled, "almost there...hang on May..." He then got higher and higher, Gyarados' caught sight of him, and blasted a large orange beam at him, Patrick quickly ducked, and looked back up slowly, "Geez..it knows Hyper Beam..." He then looked Swellow and nodded, "Swellow I need you to distract him for me," Swellow nodded and flew towards Gyarados' face, ducking and dodging Gyarados' attacks.

May looked down and saw Patrick's brown hair, and started to smile, with tears in her eyes, "Patrick..." She then started shuffle down tryign to meet up with him. The two eventually caught sight eye to eye, and she smiled with joy, "You really came up all this way to save me..." she said happily.

"Of course, I would never let you get taken by a Gyarados..." Patrick said warmly, as May then embraced herself into him, and started to cry with joy. "Okay...now we gotta get off this thing, I'm gonna need your help May...can you do that?" he asked looking down at his terrified friend.

"Y-yyea..I can..." May said still crying, "what do you need me to do...?"

"I need you to fight Gyarados with Milotic, her Ice Beam can do well against this monster..." Patrick said looking up ahead seeing Swellow attacking Gyarados with his skills.

"I thought he was a Water-Type.." May said with a tilted head.

"Yes..and a flying type..."

May then smiled and realizied, and nodded, "Okay.." May took out Milotic's Poke'ball, and tossed it up, "Milotic, go get 'em, and use Ice Beam!!" Milotic then came out, and blasted a ray of ice into Gyarado's side, who fell over to the side again. May and Patrick held on tight, hoping they didn't fall into the water.

Patrick then opened up Grovyle's Poke'ball, who leaped on top of Gyarado's head, "Grovyle, hit this thing with Mega Drain!" Grovyle placed his hands Gyarados' eyes, draining his energy. The monster screamed in pain, and then started to fall down into the water, May and Patrick held each other close and braced themselve for impact..but Patrick acted fast, and tossed an empty Poke'ball down on Gyarados, then the sound a large splash was all that could be heard.

----------------------------------

Brendan and the Old Man came onto the docks, and saw the large wave, and Brendan gasped, "No...it can't be..." He said in shock and grief.

The old man just sighed, "Seems that Beast has finally taken away the lives of humans..." he said sadly, taking off his hat in respect.

Brendan hung his head low, and a few tears came out, "No...they can't be dead...no...", Then they heard the sound of a loud roar, then on the horizon they saw Gyarados' head, coming towards them, the two prepared for the monster's strike, but Brendan looked closely, and smiled with joy, "That son of a..."

The old man looked up ahead, and saw what he was looking at, and was amazed by what he saw.

Patrick and May, along with their Poke'mon, were riding Gyarado's head. Patrick waved to the two on the dock, and smiled, "Hey Brendan!! You thought I was gonna lose to this thing, didn't you!?" He yelled out, with a big grin. The two then landed onto the docks, and Patrick grinned, "and if you thought that was good, then watch this! " He held a wet dripping Poke'ball and called out, "Gyarados..return!!" Then the red laser appeared from his Poke'ball, and dragged the giant Poke'mon into his ball.

Brendan jumped back in shock, "WHAT?! Y-y--y-y-you caught it?!" He asked shaking with astonishment and confusion. Patrick just nodded with a big grin, "Wow...and to think you just jumped on him to save May..." he said quietly.

The old man then slowly walked over to Patrick and patted both of his shoulders, "You...you...are something else...no trainer was not that brave," Patrick then smiled, "or dumb..." Patrick sweatdropped with a nervous chuckle, "to jump onto the beast...but if it was to save your friend, then I'm sure it was bravery.." He then looked behind him to see a crowd of people, who were staring in amazement.

"Did that boy...?"

"Catch...?"

"The Dewford Serpent?" was all that was aked by the crowd, Patrick nodded, and after a minute of silence, the crowd cheered on with joy. Then a small man walked to him and shook his hand happily.

"Young sir, I'm the mayor of Dewford, you have saved us from the massive destruction that monster caused, and you probabbly have saved our town's economy, I can't thank you enough for all of your bravery, and you will be known..possibly throughout the entire country with this kinda story." said the small man, still shaking his hand very fast and full of joy.

"Heheh thank you very much, but really, you can't just thank me, I couldn't have done it without my friends.." Patrick said looking back at May and Brendan who were clapping for him, but stopped when he gave them credit. "From May's Milotic, and Brendan's very daring Swellow..."

"Is that so..?" said the mayor looking at the other two teens, and smiled happily, "Well, all of you can be considered heroes, and we're all willing to give you a reward..." The teens look up in shock and wondered what he was talking about, "Heh, well we can't give you money...but we have a special item for you," He pulled a small device that had a water droplet on it, "This is an HM device, called Surf, this will help Water Poke'mon sail across the water with ease, and in fact use it as an attack, here, give me your water poke'mon's pokeballs." The teens handed them their water types, and the device clipped onto to each one, and made a small beep. All of their Poke'dexs beeped, and they opened them to see the stats of their Poke'mon increses and learned the move Surf. "With that, you should set sail to Slateport with ease."

"Thank you sir" May said with a polite bow.

"No, thank you, Dewford is saved..." The Mayor said with a warm smile.

------------------

The kids jumped off the docks in swimwear, and Brendan called out Marshstomp, grabbing a hold of him so he can surf on his back. May called out Milotic, and eased herself on and patted Milotic's head.

"I'm surprised you guys still wanna surf on your own, when we got one giant surfing Poke'mon.." Patrick said tossing up Gyarados Poke'ball, who in an amazing sruprise, was quite docile, and happy, Patrick climbed up, and sat on Gyarados, patting his new partner's head.

"Well we wouldn't want our reward to go to waste," Brendan said with a smile, but looking up at the giant serpent and chuckled nervously, "and..I'm still getting used to being comfortable with Gyarados around.

May giggled and looked up at the calm serpent, "Well, he looks happy now, so I'm sure he won't go on any rampages anymore." She said happily.

"Then why don't you wann ride it May?" Brendan asked cunningly.

"Umm...well" May said kinda blushing with embarassment, "I think I'll need a little time too, before getting used to what happened..." she said with a sweatdrop.

Patrick smiled, and just shrugged, "Oh well, plus I wouldn't wanna get you guys hurt if I can't get surf right on him, right Gyarados?" he asked his partner, who gave out a small roar. "Ok, let's get going...off to Slateport!!" Gyarados then started to surf through the current, with May and Milotic following up, and Brendan and Marshstomp coming behind.

May the whole time, not looking out at the sea, was looking at Patrick, watching him control Gyarados with ease, and smiled warmly, "He is something else..." she said with a light blush.

End of Chapter 16


	17. Slateport Tussle!

**Poke'mon: Journey across the Four Countries**

**Chapter 17: Slateport Tussle!**

"There it is, Slateport City!" May yelled out pointing to the large marina upon them, the group has been surfing across the sea for a few hours, thanks to the amazing speed the Poke'mon had across the water.

"Cool, I heard Slateport has loads full of cool merchandise," Patrick said with a large grin, the group then landed on the docks, he looked around, and absolutely noone walking around, in fact all of Slateport was empty, "Whoa...where is everyone, it's like a ghost town..." Patrick said in shock and awe.

Brendan called back Marshstomp, and looked back, "Odd, usually this city is booming with people, the town is like this only at night or when..." Brendan then realizied the situation, "oh...it's a lockdown..."

May looked back at Brendan quickly, and was wide-eyed, "Lockdown..from what?" she asked with a tone of shock.

"I don't know, but we shouldn't be out then, why don't we try to get through this town, and come back another day, Mauville City is not far, so we can skip this place and come back.." Brendan said looking up the town gates from faraway.

Patrick shook his head and had a serious tone, "No..I know who could have done this," May and Brendan looked up at him in shock and wonder, Patrick turned around, and had a concern look, "Think, Slateport is a Harbor City, and only one group could desire control of this town..." Patrick said while May and Brendan understood what he was saying.

"Team Aqua.." May said with a angry look on her face.

"It could be..." Brendan said looking up at Patrick, who seemed on the edge of anger. Patrick then called out his whole Team, even Gyarados, with can still move around on foot, and the whole team ran off into the city, May tried to sop him, but couldn't keep up. Brendan watched and sighed, "He's either really brave, or really reckless..."

May looked back at Brendan, and sighed, "What's the difference, plus Brendan, you can't just let this happen, we gotta go help these people. I'm with Patrick on this one, if you wanna stay here, fine." She called out her Poke'mon, and ran off to follow Patrick. Brendan stood there and pondered, "Man...I wish I had the guts those two had..." He tossed up his Poke'balls, and looked down at his Partners, "Guys, spread out in the town and find anything you can..." His Poke'mon nodded, and ran off into the town, except Swellow, who stood by Brendan, "Heh, I guess you wanna keep me safe," Swellow nodded, and flew up next to him, "Okay then, let's go!" Then he and Swellow took off into the town.

Patrick and Grovyle looked up at the large harbor building, and noticed it was sealed off, "Strange...I wonder if this where the citizens are hiding.." He then looked up at a small window, "Grovyle, you think you can get up there?" Grovyle looked up at the window and nodded, he crouched down and jumped up to the window, looking down inside the building, then looked down at Patrick, "What do you see?" Grovyle then took his hands, and made an A on his forehead. "A...Team Aqua, Ok good job Grovyle...you can come back down." Grovyle nodded, and leaped down to the ground, safely planting himself on his feet. "Ok, well need the others if we plan to get inside..." He then saw Gyarados sliding up to them, Patrick chuckled, "Hey there, you got Pikachu and Kirlia?" he asked, then Gyarados lowered his head, and Pikachu and Kirlia popped out from behind his head. "Ok good, you ready to rock?" The group nodded, and then group then charged up through the door.

May and Combusken looked down at a large iron door below thier feet, and wondered what it was, "Huh, that's odd...you don't think this is where the people went into lockdown, do you?" May said looking down at her Partner, Combusken just shrugged, May looked back at Budew and Milotic who just blinked at the thought, "Ok well we need to get inside somehow, well..it's iron, so Combusken, Flamethrower on the lock," Combusken inhaled, and blasted a small ray of fire into the lock, then they heard a loud click, May then pulled up the door, and saw a set of steps going down, "Ok well, let's go explore." The group nodded, and headed down the steps, into the dark room, Combusken, then made a small ball of fire in her mouth to act as a light, May looked around, and saw a bunch of odd machines, "Huh..what's with all the weird machines..."

"Who said you could come down here...?" Said a mysterious voice, May leaped into the air and spun back around seeing a group of hooded men and women in red and black, "Are you a member of Team Aqua..?"

"N-no..in fact I'm here to stop them.." May said with a nervous tone.

"Is that so...?" said the hooded man, and looked closely at her, "Well I suppose you are telling the truth, well in that case, perhaps you could help us...?

"Help you..?" May said in wonder.

-----------------------------------

"I knew it, you guys caused the lockdown here, I won't let you get away with this!" Patrick yelled, after he barged in to see a large group of Team Aqua members working the machines. Archie was there and saw Patrick and grew with blind rage.

"You son of a bitch, how dare you come in here!" Archie yelled at him, his members then grew with rage and were ready to fight, "Heh, you think you will win this time, let's see, go get him!!" Then the Aqua Grunts called out their Poke'mon, and they whole wave of monsters lunged at Patrick.

"I beat you all before I can do it again, go get at them, and don't hold back!!" Patrick yelled out pointing to the wave of Poke'mon, Pikachu and Grovyle lunged towards them, giving them hits with Volt Tackle, Thunderbolt, Leaf Blade, the whole all-out assault, Kirlia and Gyarados stood back and blasted waves of Psybeam, Water Gun, Water Pulse, and Hyper Beam at the tank of Poke'mon after them. Wave after Wave of Poke'mon fell back at the stunning power of Patrick's Poke'mon. "Keep at it, don't let these guys finish their plans!"

-----------------------------------------

"So you're just a Poke'mon Trainer, huh?"

May nodded, "Yes..and you guys are...?" she asked looking around the room of red hooded people

The man chuckled with embarassment, "Oh right, I'm 2nd in command to an underground force to stop Team Aqua, we're Team Magma, my name is Zack (a/n. I had to change name, cause Tabitha to me always seem like a girls name), " May looked at them in shock, "Don't worry, we are not criminals, unlike Team Aqua, every time they do something, people worry we were also involved in the crime, we try to stop it." Zack said while pressing buttons a small computer, "We had secret cameras built into the coporate buildings, Aqua has had it's eyes on this town since they first started, it's one of the biggest harbor cities in the country, we work with the city mayor to help put this place in lockdown, now we are here to sneak strike those Aqua bastards and keep them from claiming the city docks." He then pressed a small blue button, and brought up a screen with what appeared a massive flurry of elemental attacks, Zack grunted with annoyance, "Ok, who left to go solo against those guys?" he yelled out.

"Sir everyone is here, it's not one of ours." said a female member looking through the groups.

May then looked closely up at the screen and sighed, "He's with me..." she said with embarassment. "That's Patrick, and believe me it's not the first time that he went head to head against a whole group of Aqua members.

Zack looked back at her with shock and confusion, "Wait..is that the kid that sent Archie to the sea a couple of weeks ago...?" May nodded, "So you fought them too, we had sources on the inside, it was you, that kid, and some white haired kid."

"Brendan."

"Right, well this is perfect, Patrick may be making our job easier," Zack then looked up and saw the Poke'mon tussle starting to die down on one side, Patrick's side, "Oh boy, look's like he's not holding up," He stood up and brought his members to attention, "Okay boys and girls, it's time, we go out and crush those Blue bandana pansies!!"

"SIR YES SIR!!" The group yelled out with a salute, May saluted as well.

-----------------------------

"Hah...hah...hah...man...I can't keep this up..." Patrick panted, looking at his fallen comrades, and called them back, "Damnit...I'm out..." he then fell to the ground, and the Aqua members surrounded him, as Archie loomed over him, with a sinister smile.

"Take him to the basement, with the other one..." He said, as his soldiers nodded, and grabbed ahold of him bringin him to the harbor basement. They opened up the doors and threw him inside, he slammed up against the wall, and fell to the ground.

"Damn...bastards..." He sat up slowly and looked around to see a young blue-haired girl, passed out, with a blue-ish green hat, blue button vest, blue skirt, green knee high boots, and a teal scarf, with a brown backpack next to her, "What...? A girl..." He then saw a Poke'ball next to her and sighed, "So she tried to fight back as well..." He walked over to her, and nudged her lightly, "Hey...hey...wake up..."

The young girl stirred, and looked up to see Patrick's concerned face, "Huh...? What happened...?" She sat up and looked around, "Man...I guess I lost that battle..." She then looked up at Patrick, and lightly blushed, "Are you here to rescue me?" she asked him with a light smile.

"Well, wasn't my original plan, but now I am," Patrick said with a light grin, the young girl smiled at him, and stood up, "Okay, first we need to break down those doors, you have any Poke'mon that know a fighting-type move?" Patrick asked.

"Umm...well I only have two Poke'mon, and I think one of them knows something like that..." The girl pulled out a poke'ball, and opened it up to reveal a small brown and beige fluffy rabbit like Poke'mon, "Buneary, use Dizzy Punch on that door!" she called out, as Buneary then leaped fowards and rammed its ear into the door, making it blast foward. "Good job Buneary..." She said with a smile, as the small Poke'mon smiled happily.

"Not bad, okay now, I guess it's time for me to scout the area," He opened up Grovyle's Poke'ball, and looked at his green partner, "Grovyle go scout the area and see if anyone is guarding the halls. Grovyle nodded, and quietly dashed foward, and looked around with stealth, he looked back at Patrick and the young girl and gave a thumbs up "Ok..by the way, I'm Patrick Birch.." he said with a smile

"Dawn Seymour...nice to meet you.." Dawn said with a smile as well, then the two took off, and ran quietly to get back to the main center of the harbor.

----------------------

Team Magma and May stood behind the harbor building, and prepared themselves for battle, Zack looked at May and nodded, "Alright, you better be ready, you saw what all those Aqua Members did to your friend, don't let the same happen to you." May nodded, and hoped Patrick was alright, then the squad headed out, and snuck into the back of the building, charging themselve to the main hall.

The team then saw the main hall, and Archie was relaxing, as his soldiers were taking control of the buildings computers, May looked down and nodded, "Ok..how do we take them..?" May asked Zack who seemed to be eager to fight.

"Well, like anyone else would, sneak attack, on the count of three, we call out our best Poke'mon and wipe them out...you ready?" Zack asked, May nodded, and then Zack looked back at his team and nodded, "One..." The team called out a variety of fire-type, dark-type, poison-type, and ground-type Pokemon, "Two..." the group then prepared themselves to jump, "Three..." Then they leaped down and let out a loud scream, the Aqua members jumped with shock, as well as their Poke'mon did, and they looked up to see Team Magma, and May coming down from above, and they didn't have time to ask questions, but went at them with their wave of water Poke'mon.

"Combusken use Flamethrower!!" May yelled out, and her Poke'mon blasted a ray of flames towards the crowd.

Zack looked ahead at the Fire Pokemon fight hard, and grinned, "Alright, I don't want to let the kid have all the fun," He looked next to his dark-red, lizard like Poke'mon and nodded, "Okay Charmeleon, show them what your made of, use Fire Spin!" Charmeleon nodded, and went foward and blasted a large hurricane of flames towards their enemies.

"Grr these red hood bastards are always getting in our way..." Archie said with gritted teeth, and he called out his own Poke'mon, a large blue and brown Tortoise Poke'mon, with dark cannons on his shoulders, "Blastoise, elminate them..." Blastoise nodded, and blasted out two giant rays of water from his cannons, and they knocked back a whole set of Poke'mon from Team Magma's side.

May ran up to her knocked back Poke'mon, "Combusken, no..." Combusken shot back up and was still pumped for battle, "I know you're still pumped but we gotta be careful..." Combusken nodded, "Ok, keep an eye on that giant Poke'mon, but knock those ones out with Double Kick!" Combusken lunged foward and slammed its sharp-clawed feet into a group of Walreins.

"Charmeleon, use Fire Blast!" Zack called out, as Charmeleon blasted a large star shaped flame into the crowd, Team Magma members, watched in awe, but then cleared themselves and they gave their Poke'mon their commands, and they did as they told.

May looked on as the Poke'mon fought on hard and long, "Geez...we're outnumbered, they're using all they got..."

"Yea...I just wish we had someone getting them from behind," Zack said looking ahead and saw the massive opening in the back.

Then they heard a loud squawk, and then a bird shaped light fly by them at high speed knocking back the wave of Water Poke'mon, May looked up and smiled, "Swellow...then that means.." She looked up from where they jumped and saw the green and black jumpsuited, white hair brainiac himself, "Brendan!"

"You honestly think I would just sit around, Swellow use Aerial Ace again, Marshstomp, use Mud Shot, Mightyena use Crunch!!" Then Brendan's Poke'mon lunged foward, as Swellow took off into the ground again, and side rammed the next wave of Poke'mon.

May grinned, and took out all of her other Poke'mon, and grinned, "Budew, use Absorb, Milotic, use Ice Beam!!" she said before her two Poke'mon did thier moves, and sent the water Poke'mon falling back.

The battle continued on, as Patrick and Dawn were still going through the hallways hoping to make it back to the main room, and get their revenge, but will they make it time to help the struggling force of the heroic Team Magma..?

End of Chapter 17, Oh god, cliffy...what will happen, and why did I throw in a alternate version of Dawn..because I'm bad ass, lol, review it and ill do the same for your work. :)


	18. Patrick's Retaliation!

**Poke'mon: Journey across the Four Countries**

**Chapter 18: Patrick's Retaliation!!**

Members of both Aqua and Magma fell to the ground, exhausted from the massive battles between two powerful types, Water and Fire, the only ones left standing were Zack, May, Brendan, Archie, and a few team members. Combusken was on her knees, panting with exhaustion, May couldn't call her back yet, but she really wanted to at this point. Zack's Charmeleon was in no good shape either, he had cuts, bruises, and the flame on his tail was dying off.

Brendan whistled up Swellow, who flew to his shoulder and sat there, "Man..this isn't good, they still out number us by a long shot..where the hell is Patrick...?" he said to himself, while watching Combusken go at the giant tortoise Poke'mon, Archie had summoned. He looked at Swellow, who was still eager to fight, "Swellow, you have to be careful, okay?" he asked his bird Partner, who nodded with determination, "Alright, keep your eyes open, stay in good flight, and hit Blastoise whereever you find and opening...go" Swellow then took off and aided his young fowl friend, and struck Blastoise with a couple shots of Aerial Ace. "Fight well, my friend..." he said looking down at his partner going all out.

Patrick looked up to see blasts of water, flames, and a glowing white bird shape thing flying around, "Man...what's going on up there...?" he said in awe.

Dawn looked up and was in amazement, "It's unbelieveable..." she said softly, she then looked around, "Well hwo do we get up there, I don't see any stairs around." she said pointing out no access to the top floors.

Patrick rubbed his chin, and sighed, "Seems that this place is very high tech, stairs are probably activated by one of the buttons on the top floor, and why there's no button down here, I don't know...well we'll need to make a way up there ourselves." He looked at Dawn with a raised eyebrow, "Got any ideas?" he asked curiously.

"Umm..well" she pondered the idea for a second and looked down at Buneary, "Well if you can stay on well, Buneary could make a set of stairs with Ice Beam..." she said, which made Buneary's ears perked up.

"Would that work?" Patrick asked in shock, Dawn just nodded, "Ok, well let's give it a shot" he said with a grin, giving a thumbs up.

Dawn smiled with a nod, and looked down at Buneary, "Ok, Buneary, use Ice beam to make a set of stairs." she said quietly, trying not to attract attention. Buneary took a deep breath and blasted out a large beam of ice diagonally, and made it connect to the top balcony, "Good job, Buneary." she said happily.

Patrick then stepped on the platform, gripping himself on the ice with his feet, he then held out his hand and smiled, "You need a hand?" Dawn smiled, and grapped on tightly, as Patrick and her, dashed up the icy stairs, but the stairs started to crack at the top, Patrick growled with annoyance, and then timed himself right, as the ice started to break off, Dawn shrieked, but Patrick kept a good grip on her, and leaped foward into the balcony, and grabbed onto it with his free hand, and pulled him and Dawn up safely.

Dawn looked at him in amazement, and lightly blushed, "He's brave, _ and _strong..." she said to herself softly, hoping Patrick couldn't hear her, she looked down at Buneary, and called her back with the long range laser from her Poke'ball. Patrick did the same for Grovyle.

"Ok..let's go.." Patrick said looking ahead to the blasts of elements, Dawn nodded, and the ran off into the distance of the battlefield ahead of them.

"COMBUSK!!" was shrieked out, as Combusken slammed into the wall, from Blastoise's Hydro Pump, and fell to the ground knocked out, Blastoise took aim at the weakened Charmeleon, and blasted out another Hydro Pump, but Zack couldn;t watch it, and called back, as May called back her Poke'mon as well. Swellow was targeted next, even though it took a few attempts to get him, since Swellow dodged Blastoise's onslaught very easily. Brendan watched in amazement on how well Swellow was doing, he kept thinking he should use him for the next frontier battle.

Archie laughed with pure sinister tone, "Hah, so this was all Maxie could send out, a bunch of wimps!! Hah, it's a shame that when our dreams our filled, people like you will fall into the dark depths of the ocean!" he said with pride.

May growled with anger, and was gonna throw a piece of debri at him, but just yelled out, "You sick twisted bastard!!"

Archie looked down at the teen, and raised an eyebrow, "Well now, you got quite a mouth don't you, I should have Blastoise clean that out!" He yelled down, as Blastoise prepared himself, aiming his cannons at May, May then stood still in shock and fear, Archie grinned with evil, and raised his arm, then dropping it to the ground, as Blastoise blasted out a large ray of water again.

"NO!!" could be heard, as a shadowish figure, jumped into May, knocking her out of the way, as the figure then took the full hit of Blastoise's attack.

May struggled to get up, and saw what saved her from certain doom, she then gasped with fear, "No...no..." it revealed Patrick after the mist faded, "Patrick..." she ran over to him, and shook him desperately, "Wake up...wake up!!" she screamed out into his ear. Patrick then rose up in complete shock, and looked at May with complete awe, May then sighed with relief and fell into his arms, "Thank god...you scared me half to death like that..."

"Sorry May..." he said softly, struggling to get up, "May..." May looked up at him, who was aiding him to get himself together, "I can tell you are completely exhausted, go rest, I'll handle it from here..." he said with a grin. May nodded, and kissed his cheek softly, and ran out of his way.

Zack was baffled at what this kid just said, "He's nuts..." he said quietly, but shrugged, and called his remaining back out of the way.

Brendan looked down at Patrick who stood strong, and he just smiled, "And the hard-headed hero returns.." he said with a chuckle, as Swellow flew back down to Brendan's side.

Dawn stood next to Patrick, who then looked at her with confusion, she just smiled, "What, you think you were gonna fight alone?" she said with a smile. Patrick chuckled, as they looked up at Archie who has a dark, sinister look in his eyes.

"You two...I don't know how you got up here, and yet I don't care, you two will fall just like the others!" he yelled out with anger and rage.

"NO!" Patrick yelled out, as everyone looked at him in shock, "This is where you fall!! I won't let a man like you walk on this earth!!" Dawn was shocked to hear this from him, as was everyone else, "You have taken over a city, destroyed buildings, and abducted trainers, you are nothing but a sick man!!"

"Heh, big talk from a little kid, fine, you think you can best me, well then.." he then raised up his hands, as Blastoise prepared another Hydro Pump blast, "Come at me!!!" he yelled out.

Patrick then tossed out Gyarados' Poke'ball, and then jumped on his back, "Gyarados, use your own Hydro Pump!" he yelled out, keeping on a good grip, as the serpent beast, blasted out a larger ray of water, to counteract with Blastoise's attack. The two blasts collided making a massive wave of water, that drenched everyone with water. Patrick then saw an opputunity to hit Archie, since he was coughing out water, "Gyarados, blast him!!" Gyarados, blasted out a Hyper Beam, Archie noticed what was coming towards him, and quickly jumped out of the way.

Dawn watched in awe, and wondered if she really should help at this point, "Hmm...maybe I should just help the weakened Poke'mon.." she pulled out a large healing kit, and ran over to May and Zack, "Here, lemme see your Poke'mon.." May and Zack didn't have time to ask who she wa,s they just nodded, and called them out, Dawn quickly went to work healing, and treating all of their wounds, "I'm Dawn, by the way" she said as she sprayed a bottle of super potion onto Combusken's damaged back.

"I'm May.." she said as she watched this girl go to work.

"Zack.." was all Zack could get out, from watching the two water type titans battle, as well as seeing Charmeleon wrapped in bandages.

Dawn looked up at Brendan and whistled to get his attention, "You want your Poke'mon healed?" she called out, Brendan nodded, and jumped down, as Swellow flew to Dawn's side, as she started to treat him carefully. The members watched as this girl did everything she could to heal her Poke'mon, and then walked over as Dawn chuckled, and told them to wait their turn.

Archie had no time to focus on Dawn, and just stayed on Patrick, having his Poke'mon keep blasting out Hydro Pump. "This kid, he's nothing but a thorn in my side..." he said as Gyarados, dodged everyone of Blastoise's attack, and blasted Hyper Beam at Blastoise, who had no time to move, and took the hit, full blast.

"Gyarados, remember, conserve your energy." He said, as Gyarados repsonded with a growl, "Ok..now, let's try something else, use Dragon Rage!" Gyarados, then blasted out a mystical blue flame, that Blastoise took full hit again. "Man, Archie has no backup plans now, his Poke'mon is too wiped to fight back," he said watching Blastoise almost fall to his knees, "I feel kinda sorry for it..."

"Grr damn you Blastoise, keep fighting!!" Archie yelled out, as Blastoise struggled to get up, and tried to blast another Hydro Pump, but nothing but mist came out his cannons, "You're useless!!" Archie said throwing his poke'ball to the side, "Find yourself a new owner!!" he yelled out, as Blastoise fell to the ground. Archie then was about to call otu another Poke'mon, but then felt his body lose control, and felt himself lift into the air. he looked down as he saw Kirlia standing on top of Gyarados' head, and Patrick just grinned.

"Well..Deja Vu, huh?" he said with a smile, as Archie yelled out, and tried to break free, "This time...it's gonna hurt...GUYS?!" He called out, as Archie looked down to see Combusken, Charmeleon, Buneary, Swellow, and a whole other wave of Poke'mon looking up at him with grins. "Archie...it's over!!!" As Charmeleon and Combusken blasted out Flamethrower after that, Swellow striking him with Aerial Ace, Gyarados blasted out a last Hydro Pump, and Buneary finished the deal with Ice Beam, thus freezing him. Patrick looked down at Kirlia, and gave her a nod, and she sent Archie flying out the opening of the building, and once again into the ocean. The Aqua members watched in shock, as Patrick and Gyarados looked down at them with a kind of scary grin, "Well..this is the part where you run away.." he said with a grin. The Aqua grunts shrieked, and ran out of the building. Patrick sighed, and jumped down, as Kirlia, helped him land down safely, and he called back his whole team. He looked up to see all eyes on him, he chuckled, and waved, "Umm...hey...what's up?" he said with a light nervous smile.

May and Brendan ran up to him, "You are a complete hard-headed idiot!!" Brendan said shaking him like crazy.

"You could have been killed!" May yelled checking to see if Patrick had any cuts or bruises on him.

Patrick was completely confused, and just chuckled, "Guys..I'm fine...I'm still here, aren't I?" Brendan and May just sighed, and nodded. May then smiled and hugged him tightly.

Dawn walked over to him, and smiled, "You are something else aren't you?" she asked sweetly, as Patrick smiled happily, as May looked up at the blue-haired girl, and chuckled.

The Magma members started to mutter to each other, then Zack nodded, and walked up to him, "You.." Patrick looked up at the red-hooded leader, "You have a natural born talent to face the odds, don't you?" Patrick nodded with a grin and chuckle, "It's a good trait in people, yet sometimes it leads to people's downfall, however, you faced ahead, and conquered, and that is what Team Magma stands for..." He then pulled out a large badge covered in a leather case, "We would like you to part of the team, in a way, I know you have alot more ahead of you, but we could use the aid of a strong trainer like you...what do you say?" Zack asked holding out the badge

Patrick looked down at it, and nodded, "As long I can still travel with my friends.." he said grabbing ahold of badge, and placing it his pocket.

"Of course, then with that we can keep track of things, and there's a code in the badge that sync's up with any device that allows communication, like a cell phone, that way we can keep in touch." He looked outside as saw what was visible of the Aqua members and sighed, "even though we left a big dent in them, it's not over, Archie will return, and whatever he plans next we will be there to fight back." He said clenching his fists tightly.

Patrick then looked back at the fallen Blastoise, and picked up the Poke'ball Archie tossed aside, "I can't just leave him here..." He then faced the Poke'ball towards him, and said, "Blastoise...return.." the laser then landed on him, and brought him into his Poke'ball, "I'll hold onto you for now..." he then placed Blastoise's Poke'ball on his belt

-----------------------------

Zack, Patrick's group, and Dawn stood outside the upper city gates, and Zack sighed, "I know you guys came here for some of the events, but it'll take a day or two to fix a few things, and reopen everything we locked," he said lookign around at the some of the damage Team Aqua caused.

Patrick nodded, "Ok, well I suppose we can go to Mauville City in the meantime.." Patrick said looking ahead at the road. Zack nodded, and looked ahead, "Zack...I have a question...?" he asked, looking up at him.

"What is it...?" he asked looking down at the young teen trainer.

"What is Team Aqua really trying to do?"

"That is something we don't entirely know yet...but when we do, will figure out a way to stop it" Zack said with determination, he then heard his phone beep, he quickly pulled it out, and sighed, "Zack here...yeah...yeah they're out of the city...ok...yea will get on it...yes sir...very well...good-bye.." he then put his phone away, and smiled, "Well this is where we part for now, that was my boss, we have a few things to take care of...you kids take care of yourselves..." he said with a small amount of concern.

"Same for you." Patrick said with a smile, "Until we meet again..."

"Of course.." Zack then walked back into the city, and his met up with his team, and they departed the city via copters.

The teens looked up into the sky seeing Team Magma fly away, and Patrick sighed, "Ok...off to Mauville City then..." he said with a smile. May then tapped his shoulder, he looked back as May tilted her heads towards Dawn, "Oh Dawn?", Dawn looked up and smiled, "What are you're plans from here?"

"Well..I didn't really have any, I have just been traveling with Buneary and my other Poke'mon, I've been practicing here before I make plans to go back to my home region of Sinnoh..." She said with a smile, and fidgeting with her hat.

"So you came here for training?" May asked with shock.

"Well wasn't my original plan, but I was asked to stay here with my aunt and uncle, but then I chose to travel this area with my Poke'mon.." Dawn answered looking down at her two poke'balls.

Patrick smiled, "Well then, why not tag along with us?" he asked with a smile.

Dawn looked up with shock, "Really, you mean it?" she said with amazement.

Patrick looked at his two friends, "Well I think it's a good idea, what do you think?" he asked Brendan and May with a smile.

"Well.." Brendan said rubbing his chin, "I don't see a problem, she's got a good set of supplies, and it's not like she'd hold us back." He said with smile, "So yeah, I say she can come along too."

"May what about you?" Patrick asked looking at his best friend.

May pondered for a while, "Well...um..." she then looked down to hide her face "_What if she is after Patrick's heart too...? What if he starts to feel the same way...? May, May calm down, you can't let it get to your head, I mean, if you reject his choices, you could lose him as a friend...okay.."_ May then looked up and smiled, "Yea, it's a good idea."

Patrick smiled, and looked at the young trainer, "Well, its official, welcome to the team Dawn." Patrick said with a smile.

"Thank you, I'll do my best!" Dawn said with a smile. Then the team placed in all hands togther, and they did the same thing they did when Brendan joined up the team.

Now with the addition of the Sinnoh Born Girl, Dawn Seymour, the team grows stronger, and they finally head on to Mauville City, where's Patrick 3rd Gym battle lies, and with now Blastoise in his team, will Patrick triumph the 3rd battle, find out next time.

End of Chapter 18

Okay, two voting thing, one is private, other is public, first the public, Patrick has two water types, which one should he hold onto, and the other goes to the PC, Blastoise or Gyarados?

Second, May or Dawn..who should get Patrick? This one, i wish private messages from, for a surprise later on, so vote either, May, Dawn...or if you want to be odd, Both.

review and vote, and i'll review your stories :)


	19. Mauville City Blues

**Poke'mon: Journey across the Four Countries**

(a/n time to annouce the results of the voting on who Patrick's water type is...but the love one, eh still in progress. but this episode will prolly help decide for both choices, lol)

**Chapter 19: Mauville City Blues**

The group has arrived to Mauville, in rather short time too, Patrick had been planning for the battle against Wattson, except he had one team that was short in advantages, even with the addition of his temporary Poke'mon partner, Blastoise. The group headed up to the Mauville Gym, and stopp to gaze upon the appearance of the Gym.

"Mauville Gym, huh?" Patrick said looking up at the rather scary looking gym, with two iron orbs on it, and lightning bolts coming across it, "I gotta say, it's got quite a look to it.." he said with a nervous chuckle.

Brendan looked up at it, and sighed, "So what do you think is the best option for this battle?" Brendan asked him, trying to quiz his friend.

"Well, Pikachu can absorb the electricity, and Grovyle had a good resistance to it, so I suppose Grovyle is my ace in the hole in this battle." Patrick said with a grin.

"Good answer, so what do you wanna do, go rest up at the center before going in there?" Brendan asked him, looking around, as shops were getting ready to close, "Cause unless you plan to finish off Wattson in 10 minutes, I suppose that is our only option." he said with a light smirk.

"Yea, I guess that's the best choice..." Patrick said with a sigh, "But, I need to call my dad, I have somethings I need to ask..." The group looked at him quizically.

"Call Professor Birch...?" Brendan said with a slight head tilt.

"Why...what did you plan to do?" May asked with a rather sense of curiousity.

Dawn just looked at Patrick and smiled, "I think I have a feeling what he plans to do..." The two teens looked at her and blinked with confusion.

-------------------------------------------------

"You wanna do some swapping for the battle?" Prof. Birch said over the video phone. "But you have nothing to swap.." He said with a slight sense of confusion.

"Thats where you would be wrong Dad, remember the Quilava that's been running around in your labratory yard, guarding the Poke'mon?" Patrick said with a smile.

"Yes...?"

"Well, I think I remember being 10, paying you the money to buy it, and have it be under my name...I'm not sure but I could check again with _Mom_.." Patrick said with a cunning look.

Prof. Birch then gasped and shook his head and hands, "No No No, that'll be the end of me as you know it Pat.." He looked outside at the large fire hedgehog Poke'mon, and sighed, "Ok...but if you want it, you need somethign to swap it with, Quilava has done a good job guarding this place, I need something just as good."

Patrick smiled and pulled out Blastoise's Poke'ball, "Here I'm sure this guy will work well as a guard, and don't ask how I got it, it's a long story." He placed it on the item transfer, pressed the green button, and sent the Poke'ball to his father.

Prof. Birch opened it up soon as it came over, and gasped at the large, twin cannon, tortoise Poke'mon, "Whoa...yea I don't think I want to know either, but looking at him, he's perfect for the guard," Birch said with a smile. "Ok..Quilava!!" Quilava came inside, and looked up at Birch, "Quil buddy, you're gonna be traveling with Patrick from now on." Quilava's ears perked up and looked around for his old friend, "Heheh, he's not here Quil, he's in Mauville, I have to transfer you in your Poke'ball." Quilava sighed sadly, since he didn't like his Poke'ball too much, but nodded and ran into the next room, coming out with a fully white Poke'ball with red lining in his mouth. Birch picked it up and smiled, "Quilava, return!" Then the flame Pok'emon dissapeared into his Poke'ball, and Birch placed it on the platform, sending it straight to Patrick.

Patrick pulled out the white Poke'ball and tossed it out, Quilava came out, and looked around, until he saw Patrick looking down at him with a smile, "Hey Quil, it's good to see you again" Patrick said with a smile, as Quilava smiled happily, and leaped into Patrick's arm, turning down his flames, hoping not to burn him. "Thanks Dad, Quilava will come in handy, and I'm sure Quil will love the feeling of exploring."

"I sure hope so..." Birch said with a smile, "Oh, by the way, I have something I need you to give to May, she'll be surprised at how long it's been when looking at it," Birch pulled out a blue-ish Poke'ball, with net like design on the top, from his desk, and placed it on the transfer platform.

Patrick took the Poke'ball once it came over, and placed it in his pocket, and gave his dad a smile, "I'm sure she will be, I think she almost had forgotten about him."

Birch chuckled, and looked at the time, "Well it's almost time for me to lock up, so I'll see you around, and Patrick...good luck." He said with a father like tone.

"Thanks Dad...good night.." Patrick said before disconnecting the video phone. He let out a heavy sigh, and walked out of the booth area, with Quilava in his arms, he looked ahead to see his friends, Dawn looked up, and noticed Quilava, and in an instant, she went completely glossy eyed.

"OH MY GOD, it's soooooo cute!" she said, petting Quilava's head, who smiled and closed with eyes, letting his head get pet with conent.

May stood up and smiled, "So that was it, huh, you wanted Quil for the battle?" She asked with a smile. Patrick nodded, then notcied Brendan walking over looking at Quilava closely, May looked down at her friend and sighed, "Ok...what are you doing...?" she asked with a sweatdrop.

Brendan gazed at it, and smiled, "Just seeing what experience Quilava had in his eyes, and from the looks of it, he's had quite the reputation as a guard Poke'mon, hasn't he?" he asked with a eye-brow raised up, Patrick nodded in complete awe, as Brendan could tell about Quilava by just looking at him.

Dawn was still petting Quilava, and giggled, "I wish I had one of these Poke'mon..." she said quietly, Patrick looked down at her, and smiled.

"Dawn, I have a question..you said you had two Poke'mon, but we have only seen Buneary...what's the other one?" Patrick asked with a tilted head.

"Oh yeah, my other Poke'mon," Dawn said rustling through her skirt pockets, pulling out the second Poke'ball, and opening it, revealing a small red-eared Poke'mon, that looked like Pikachu, but had a what seemed to be a Plus sign for a tail, "I'm sure you have seen a Plusle before.." she said looking down at her small Poke'mon, who was looking up at Patrick with awe.

Brendan looked down at Plusle and smiled, "Plusle, I'm surprised you don't have a Minun, usually most Trainers have those two in a pair." He said while petting Plusle's head.

"Yeah, but I thought it would be cool to have Buneary and Plusle as a duo, with Plusle's Helping Hand ability, it can increase Buneary's attack power of like Dizzy Punch, and Ice Beam." Dawn explained, as she remembered a battle she had with her two Poke'mon, remembering the power that came from Buneary's Ice Beam.

"Impressive," May said with a smile, "To think a little pint-sized Poke'mon can help with big attacks..." May said quietly.

Patrick then looked down at Quilava, "Okay so now, I can use Quil, Grovyle, Pikachu, and Kirlia to battle, since Gyarados could get taken down in an instant..." He then remembered what his dad told him, "Oh yeah May, my Dad wanted me to give you this..." He said taking out the blue Poke'ball.

May looked at it in awe, and took ahold of it slowly, and opened it up to reveal a flying light blue and pink bug Poke'mon, with two giant 'eye's hanging off of it's side, "I don't believe it...Surskit evolved...Masquerain..." She said in awe, as Masquerain looked at her, and then nuzzlied into her happily, "Heh, it's good to see you again..." May said with joy.

--------------------------------

Patrick and May stood outside, as Masquerain and Quilava were running around them happily, "It's good to get alone time...with Brendan and Dawn around it's hard to get that..." May said with a light smile.

"Yea it is...Brendan always giving advice, Dawn just...being there, heheh, I guess she hasn't really done much yet to know what her talent is" Patrick said with a chuckle, he looked at Quilava who was jumping up trying to playfully catch Masquerain.

"Yea..." May said with a smile, and sighed, she looked up at the setting sun, and then leaned onto Patrick, smiling warmly. "It's beautiful out..."

Patrick smiled, and looked down at his best friend, and wrapped an arm around her, "May..." May looked up at him, and he was just smilign happily, "You know you are one of the greatest people on this planet, right?" he said with a smile.

May blushed lightly and chuckled, "Heheh...thank you.." she said quietly, as she looked up at him, and felt her face get closer to him, as the same was for Patrick, "Patrick I...I don't know if...we.." But she was cut-off as Patrick, pressed a finger on her lips, and he just smiled.

"May...listen to your heart..." he said warmly, as May blushed crimson red, and just was trying to reach her words.

"Patrick...I...I...I gotta go" May said with shock, and ran off to the center quickly, hiding her burning red face.

Patrick sat there with complete defeat, hiding his face in his arms, and muttered, "Stupid...stupid...stupid..."

Dawn was watching from a distance, and looked sad, "Poor Patrick...I can't believe what May did..." she said looking at the crushed Patrick, "I should go talk to him..." She put herself together, and walked up to Patrick slowly, and bent over with a sweet smile, "Hey Patrick...what's got you down..?" She asked sweetly.

Patrick looked up at Dawn and sighed, "Hey Dawn...well I kinda made a mistake, and I think I got May mad..." he said sadly.

"Aw that bites...well you can always talk with me, I'm all ears." She said with a smile, hoping to get closer with her new friend.

Patrick looked up at her in surprise, but smiles warmly, "Ok...well I guess hte biggest problem is that I've been best friends with May ever since we were born, we were unseperatable, but now...I don't know, it's been strange between us, since we started this journey together..it's like..." Patrick stopped trying to hold back from crying.

Dawn looked at him and smiled warmly, "You two love each other?" she asked hoping to finish his sentence.

Patrick looked back at her in shock, and blushed lightly, "What...? No..maybe..Am I...I dont know.." he said twidling his thumbs quickly.

Dawn got a little closer to him and smiled happily, "Patrick, maybe you're just confused right now, I mean, you two have traveed alone, before Brendan and I came along, I can tell, perhaps just the tension is building up making you assume this...you may be...you may be not..." Dawn explained trying to help him calm down a bit, and hoping to get the red out of his face.

Patrick sighed and looked up at the sky, "You may be right, Dawn...perhaps I just need to spend some time to myself for a while..." he said with a smile.

"Or.." Dawn said hoping to get the answer she wants, "You could spend some time with me or Brendan.." she said lightly blushing a bit. Patrick looked at her, and tilted his head, "Well you got experience in battle, maybe you can help me or something, I don't know..." she said kinda fidgeting her hips around.

"Hmm..." Patrick muttered, rubbing his chin slightly, he then looked at her with a warm smile, "Sure, that would be awesome, Dawn."

Dawn smiled, but inside her head, she was going "_OH YEAH!! VICTORY FOR DAWN SEYMOUR!!"_, she then adjusted her hat, and stood up holding out her hand to help up Patrick, "Well c'mon, I saw a cool spot along the way here." she said sweetly. Patrick took her hand, and got up, and they walked out to the spot Dawn found on the way here.

-------------------------------------------

Brendan gazed as May sped by him at high speed, and into the hotel room, "Huh...what's going on...?" Brendan walked into the room, seeing May hide her face in a pillow, screaming into it, "Uhhh...May?" he said pressing his hand into her back.

May looked up at him, with small wet tears in her eyes, "Brendan..." she rubbed eyes, sniffling a little bit, "Hey..."

Brendan looked at her in concern, "What's the matter May, it's not like you to bury your face in a pillow.." he said sitting on the other bed, looking across at her.

May giggled a little bit, and sat up looking at her friend, "Well I guess it isn't..." May then dried her eyes, and sighed, "I had the perfect chance with Patrick...and I blew it..I got scared..." she said twidling her fingers.

Brendan felt bad, and patted her shoulder, "That bites...I'm sorry May...what happenend..?" he asked as he gave her his black jacket to warm up, she looked like she was freezing a little.

May wrapped the jacket around and started to explain, "Well..we were sitting out watching the sunfall, just talking...I got a little closer, and he wrapped an arm around me...he said something sweet, I blushed and felt my head get closer..then...I ran away..." she said, as it started to make her cry again.

Brendan looked at his depressed friend, and wrapped and arm around her shoulder, "May, May..it'll be okay..." he said warmly, like an older brother, May smiled and felt herself melt into his arm, Brendan then looked out the window, and saw Patrick was gone, "Where did he go...?" he asked with concern.

"I don't know...when I left he was just sitting there...maybe he's out with Quilava..." May said remembering Quilava was out there with him.

"Or Dawn, I saw her leave like 5 minutes ago..." Brendan said noticing Dawn's bag in the corner.

"Dawn..." May muttered as she clenched her fist, "She may be nice...but I have a feeling she's trying to get with Patrick..." she said thinking of the idea of those two together.

Brendan sighed and looked at her, "May...you know..you are Patrick's best friend, if that does happen, which hopefully it doesn't..you may have to just accept it..." he said, hoping not to get smacked.

"Why? Why should I accept the idea of those two...?" she said with an annoyed face.

"Because..if you don't...you might lose Patrick all together...maybe even as a friend..." Brendan said truthfully.

May felt her heart sink, and sighed, thinking of it for a second, she then sighed and looked up at Brendan, "Yea...I guess so...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that, Brendan." she said with a warm smile. Brendan nodded, and patted her shoulder. "So Brendan, what are you doing tonight?" she asked with curiousity.

"Well, I was gonna train with Marshstomp for the next frontier battle, why do you ask?"

"Well, can I come with you? I want to get Combusken pumped up for battle..." she said with a smile.

Brendan thought about it for a second, running his fingers through his head, "well...Okay, sure, I'll be glad to have the company." The two then prepped themselves, and headed outside to an open spot in Mauville to practice.

---------------------------------------------------

"Well..this is it!" Dawn said with a smile, looking around the open area, with trees, a small beach, and the beauty of the glistening water. "Isn't it amazing?" Dawn asked her friend, looking back at him, who was in amazement at the beauty of the lake.

"Yea...so what do you wanna do, small battle, fishing, pointers...?" Patrick asked her, looking at her curiously.

"Well, I don't know...let's play it...by _heart_" she said with a wink.

End of Chapter 19

OHHHHHHHHH, big cliffy...what's gonna happen..up to you to decide, will Dawn win..or May win...? DECIDE NOW:D

review it, and I'll do the same...


	20. Mauville City Blues, Part 2

**Poke'mon: Journey across the Four Countries**

(The results are all in...who won...well let's watch...)

**Chapter 20: Mauville City Blues, Part 2**

It's the time of dusk in Mauville City, as the team took a little rest and relaxation, before Patrick fight's the gym leader Wattson, in what is to be one of Patrick's toughest fights yet, and he's training with tough, time fullfilling..."C'mon, BITE ALREADY!"...or not.

Dawn and Patrick were sitting by the pond, watching Patrick's fishing bobber drift gracefully across the water. "I wonder what's in this pond...?" Dawn said quietly to her friend, hoping not to scare away the water poke'mon.

"Probably just Corphishes and Goldeens..." Patrick said focusing on the bobber, he watched it for a while longer, and just called it back, sighing with defeat, "Nothing's biting today...oh well.." he collapsed his fishing rod to it's compact form, and placed it carefully back into his backpack, "Well we fished...so what's next?" he asked his friend, who seemed to have all the plans.

"Well..." Dawn said rubbing her chin, with a big grin carried across her face, "You could practice your poke'mon battle against me, after all I do have an electric type" Dawn said holding up Plusle's Pokeball, "What do you say...Patty Watty" She said with a flirty wink at the end.

Patrick blushed lightly, but came back to reality, "Ok..let's do that" Patrick pulled himself together, and stood in a small dirt spot, as Dawn stood farther away, "Ok...well I migth as well give my new teammate a test run" he said taking out his old pet's poke'ball, "Quilava, Let's...GO!!!" Quilava appeared, his flames hidden in his body, Quilava then saw he was gonna fight, and in an instant his head and tail were embowed in a beautiful, orange and yellow flames.

"Plusle, time to show them what you got!" Dawn called out, tossing her Poke'ball into the air, as the little yellow and pink Poke'mon came out, and stood tough against his quilled opponent. "Plusle, use Spark!" Plusle charged up body with a large barrier of electricity, and started to dash foward to Quilava.

"Quilava, counter with Flame Wheel!" Patrick called out to strike against Plusle's attack, Quilava curled up into a ball, rolling towards Plusle, as his body was engulfed in a large wheel of fire, ramming into Plusle's sparked body, the two collided, leaving a rather large explosion. Dawn felt the collision, and fell backwards..far enough to fall into the lake, "AHHH!!" she screamed out before falling into the water.

"Dawn!" Patrick, taking no time to lose, jumped into the water, seeing Dawn being attacked by a school of Goldeen, "_Crap, she must have fell into their nesting grounds,"_ Patrick fidgeted through his poke'balls, and called out Grovyle, since he was able to withstand water, "Grobiiiile, uuuse Weaaafff Braaaadee" Patrick called out into the water, Grovyle, slightly understanding what he said, swam into the school, striking them with a glowing green blade, Patrick called back Grovyle, and started to swim towards his knocked out friend, grabbign ahold of her tightly, swimming back up to surface. Patrick took a deep breath of air, when hitting the surface, Quilava and Plusle were watching from the shore, wishign they could help in certain way, as this 13 year old kid, struggled to get back to the shore carrying Dawn on his back. Patrick grabbed ahold of the edge of the pond, bringing him up with ease, as he placed Dawn on the ground on her back, Patrick placed his ear on her chest, hoping to hear her breathe, luckily he heard big inhales, and sighed with relief, "Thank god...she's just knocked out from the Goldeen's...poor girl..." Patrick gently picked her up, and started to carry her back to town, as Quilava and Plusle followed behind him.

Meanwhile back in Mauville, May and Brendan were having a small practice battle of their own, "Combusken, Use Blaze Kick!!" May called out, as her partner leaped into the air, striking down to the ground, with her left foot ablaze.

"Marshstomp, use Mud Shot!" Brendan called out in retaliation, as his blue partner blasted out small shots of mud from his mouth, bringing down his rooster opponent. "Follow up with Mud Slap" Marshstomp then ran towards his foe, as his hands became encased in hardened mud.

"Don't let him strike, use Slash!" May called out quickly, as Combusken sprung foward, clashing hand to hand with Marshstomp, the two struggled to pull back, but Combusken was quicker, released herself from his grasp, and struck her second claw into his legs, making a rather shocked Marshstomp fall to the ground, knocked out cold. "Way to go Combusken!" Combusken crowed with joy, launching out a large flame into the sky.

"Damn...I gotta practice harder...Marshstomp, return..." Brendan said in defeat, letting his tired out partner take a nice, long rest, "Well, thanks May, least now I can think a bit more cleary.." Brendan said with a light smile. May tilted her head in confusion, "Don't get it do you?" He asked with a chuckle, as May laughed with a small blush of embarassment, and shook her head, "I was starting to think I could win with ease, but seeing how Marshstomp was taken down by a fire type, I had to remember the golden rule..whatever type it is, it can always find a way to win..."

May nodded, and looked up in the distance with a sigh, "Makes me wonder if Patrick will ever think of that plan..." she said, thinking about the moment from earlier.

"I'm sure he will...someday..." Brendan said with a warm smile, "Well let's head back to the hotel, I bet Patrick and Dawn are back by now..." May nodded, calling back Combusken to her Poke'ball, and walked with Brendan back to the hotel, "I wonder what they were doing all this time..?"

Brendan headed up the stairs, as May was in the shop getting quick dinner for the group, Brendan was looking around for their room, Brendan slowly opened it, peeked inside to see Patrick, going through a set of clothes, in his boxers, and Dawn, lying down on the bed knocked in her...Brendan shut the door immediately, and was blushing beet red "No...he couldn't have...oh boy...May's not gonna be happy..." He headed back downstairs quickly, looking for May, tryign to buy time, so May wouldn't walk into the rather...awkward situation.

"Man..what do I do with all these wet clothes..." Patrick asked himself, holding a pile of his clothes and Dawn's clothes, "I suppose I coudl just hang them outside...it's just water..." Patrick stood out on the deck, hoping noone saw him in his boxers, he quickly placed all the clothes aligned on the deck railing, came back, and scruffled through Dawn's bag, pulling out what seemed to be a set of pink jammies, "Well...I suppose that will work," Patrick then gently, placed the button pink shirt around Dawn, then pulling up her pajama pants, laying her back down gently, "Man...that was wierd..." He stood up, and place don his backup wardrobe, with a long sleeve black button shirt, olive green pants, white socks, and brown shoes. He looked himself in the mirror, and chuckled, "Heh..not bad...maybe I should just wear these..." (A/N gear change! lol)

Patrick sat back down on the bed, looking at his blur haired friend, and smiled, seeing her snore rather lightly, "Well I'm glad she's okay..." he said with a warm smile, he laid down on the bed, starting to sleep lightly, next to Dawn, "Man...I'm exhausted...I need a nap..." he said softly, falling into a deep slumber, much like his friend.

"Brendan, what's the big deal, can't we just go back to the room?" May complained walking up the stairs, holding 4 packs of instant noodle soup.

"Well I just figured you would wanna hang out more, before calling it a day, I mean after all these are comfy rooms, it's hard to leave them.." Brendan said, tryign to get May to stop going up the stairs.

"Brend...I just wanna relax...it's been a long day..." May said finishing the steps, looking around for their room door, "I mean..it's almost nightfall, there's nothing left to do...so can we please just eat?" May asked, grasping her hand on the doorknob, turning it slowly, openign up the door, looking up to see Patrick and Dawn passed out on the second bed, "Heh...I guess they had more fun...they're knocked out cold..." She said with a giggle, Brendan looked inside and chuckled, but in his head, he was relieved that they were fully clothed, "Wait..." May said, making Brendan leap in shock and fear, "Patrick's in his backup wardrobe...and Dawn...is in pajamas..." She looked outside to see wet clothing hanging on the balcony rail, "and wet clothing...that means...they..."

"_Please don't freak out, please don't freak out, please don't freak out.."_ Brendan, prayed in his head, hoping May wouldn't try to kill them in their sleep.

"Went swimming without us." May said with a light scowl, "Man, unfair..." she muttered, placing the dinner on the hotel dresser.

"_How do they go swimming in full clothing...?"_ Brendan thought to himself, with a light sweatdrop.

---------------------------

(winnnnerr time..GET SOME POPCORN!! lol)

That night, Patrick was fully awake, standing on the balcony, his hair, getting drowned in the moonlight, flowing lightly in the wind, he let out a heavy sigh, "Man...so much has happened, in so little time...Team Aqua...Team Magma...giant serpents...and..Dawn.." He looked back to see Dawn playing with her Buneary inside the hotel. "What's so special about her...why does she make me feel so weird...I was never like this with May..." he said softly, he looked down to see a group of nocturnal Poochyena running across the alleyway, and chuckled.

"Watching doing Patty Watty?" said a rather soothing, young female voice, from behind him, Patrick looked back to see Dawn, her beautiful blue hair flowing lightly in the wind, and giving off a light glow from the moon, and her eyes twinkling from the moon's reflection.

"Dawn...what's up?" Patrick asked, still in amazement in Dawn's beauty in the moonlight.

"Noothing...just wanted to ask...when you brought me back to the hotel room...did you change me to my jammies...cause I don't remember doing that" she said with a innocent smile, giving Patrick a warm gaze with her eyes.

"Um...well..." Patrick muttered, scratching the back of his head, with a light blush across his face, he then sighed, and gave out a light nod, "Yea...I did..."

Dawn giggled, holding her cheeks with a light blush, "Well well, aren't you a lucky boy, you got to see me half naked...you didn't even get to first base yet," she said with a flirty smile and wink.

Patrick chuckled, and looked at her with a warm smile, "Well...perhaps I could make up for lost time.." he said seductively, as a comeback from Dawn's statement. Dawn blushed, with a rather crimson shade, and giggled, playfully pushing Patrick.

"Naughty..." She said with a wink, then looked up to see Patrick's blue eyes looking into hers, "Patrick...I talk to May before...she said...to tell you that she's sorry from today...and...that it's best if you two stayed friends...she said you two have so much history together, and if a relationship didn't work out, then all that history would be pretty much wasted." she said softly.

Patrick, felt relieved, that the whole tension could end, "That's good to know...I always felt something would happen like that. How come she didn't tell me herself?" he asked with curiousity.

"She got scared...plus...well...she knew...that I was rather interested in you..." she muttered softly to him with a light blush.

"Hmm...wait.." Patrick looked at her with shock, "You do...?" he asked with confusion.

"Yea..." She then got up on her tiptoes, to reahc up to his face, since she was kinda short, "Not every day you find a guy, who would rescue you from thugs, carry her across a danger set of icy stairs, and who would carry you out of a lake, into town, and then have the courage to change them out of their wet clothes." she said with a humorous smile. Patrick chuckled at her, as Dawn then hopped into Patrick's arm, who held her up with his whole arms, letting her butt rest on them, she looked into his eyes and smiled warmly, "You're my hero..." she said softly. She then leaned into Patrick, lightly kissing his cheek, "You promise to rescue me everytime I'm in trouble?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course, after all.. I am your hero.." Patrick said with a smile. Dawn giggled, and resting her forehead on his, Patrick looked to see one empty bed left, "And...I could be your personal teddy bear" he said with a flirty smile.

"Really?" Dawn said with a shocked look, but then smiled warmly, and resting in his arms, "Carry me..." she said softly, Patrick chuckled, bringing her inside, resting her gently on the bed, Dawn looked up at him, "Patrick...will this work out...?" she asked quietly.

"I hope so Dawn..." Patrick said with a warm smile, leaning down, to kiss her forehead, he then laid down next to her, as Dawn quickly wrapped herself around him, and nuzzled her head into his chest. Patrick chuckled, wrapped his arm around her body, pushing her close, "So..what do you want to do? I don't feel like sleeping just yet..." Patrick said looking at the blue hair girl.

"Hmmm...I can think of something..." Dawn said with a smile, leaning up, kissing him lightly, "I suppose we just need to be quiet..." she said softly, placing her hand on Patrick's bare chest. Patrick chuckled lightly, and returned the favor with the kiss, and they had a little midnigth fun, before falling into a nice slumber in each other's arm.

End of Chapter 20

amazing how young teens can just switch like that...well I have to say, I kept thinking, Dawn looked better with Patrick, in my mind...so thank you all for voting, it was a tough call, but theses were the results, in 3rd, was Patrick and May, 2nd, Patrick be a playah and get both, and...obviously, Patrick and Dawn got first, lol.

thanks for your votes...and please read and review, and ill return the favor


	21. Static Shock! Patrick vs Wattson!

**Poke'mon: Journey across the Four Countries**

**Chapter 21: Static Shock! Patrick v.s Wattson!**

The group headed into the rather odd building that was Mauville's Gym, Patrick was pumped for battle, hoping to get the glorious DynamoBadge he sought after. The receptionist looked up to see a rather energetic teen looking at her, "Welcome, I suppose you're here to challenge Wattson?" she asked with a smile.

"You better belive it, I'm here to win!" Patrick said a little loud, and with a lot of energy.

Brendan, May, and Dawn just looked at him, dumbfounded, and had a drop of sweat going across their face, the recpetionist just smiled, and handed him his pass, which unlike Roxanne's or Brawley's, who were brown and beige, Wattson's was yellow. "Okay, well go on in, and be prepared, Wattson..." she then sweatdropped with a light chuckled nervously, "a bit different."

The group looked at each other with confusion, but just shrugged it off, and headed in through the gym door, inside they saw a large room, with walls, and oddly shaped towers on the corners. "Huh...is this what she meant by different? He decorates his gym?" Dawn asked with confusion, looking around at the room.

"Maybe...well, can't just stand here, let's get going." Patrick said starting to walk foward to where Wattson was.

Brendan looked closely at the towers, he realized what they were, "Uh, Patrick I wouldn't do..." he then heard a loud scream of pain, as Patrick was being zapped between towers, and fell to the ground burned to a crisp, "nevermind..."

Dawn rushed over to Patrick and started to nudge, "Patrick, are you ok? Open your eyes!" she said with concern, as Patrick then started to stir, sitting up completely dazed, "Oh thank goodness, can you stand up?" She asked him warmly, as she aided her man up. Patrick sighed, and smiled at Dawn, Dawn looked at Brendan with concern, "Brendan, what just happened?" she asked desperately.

May answered Dawn's question before Brendan could even open his mouth, "Seems Wattson is testing the trainer's reaction skills, apparently, these towers are charged up to shock them if they don't cross in time. So the only thing to do, is to either cross fast, or stop the towers from charging." May explained, looking at the towers, as they were taking up more energy.

Brendan stepped in and smiled, "Well Patrick has to, he's the trainer who wants the badge, not us. Wattson is probably watching us, so if he help in any way, he may not challenge Patrick." He said, as Patrick shook the dust off of him, and regained his composure.

"Ok...so stop the towers or cross them in time..." Patrick looked at them and nodded, "Ok I know what to do," He called out Pikachu, who looked up at him with a smile, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on the towers!" Pikachu nodded, and blasted out two bolts of lightning on each tower, the group watched them glow yellow, then just shut down. "Good Job Pikachu" He said with a smile, petting his partners head. The two then headed onward, as the group were amazed at what he did.

"Did he..." May started off.

"Actually..." Dawn went in second.

"Think for once..?" Brendan finished off, to make the whole sentence a big joke, but the two girls looked at him with glares, and he ran after Patrick, "I don't want to die!" he yelled out. The girls just sighed, and headed off to the room, watching Patrick and Pikachu blast the towers down.

"Way to go Pikachu, keep up the pace!" Patrick said with joy, as Pikachu blasted on and on and on. They hit the midway point, seeing a large man waiting for them. "Are you Wattson?" He asked curiously.

"No, I work for him, I'm Symon, I make sure that your Poke'mon are still pumped for battle, so get ready!" He yelled out, as he tossed out a blue Poke'ball, summoning a three iron ball like Poke'mon, "Let's go Magneton!" he commanded his Poke'mon as it started to rush towards his opponents.

"Pikachu, show them what you're made of, use Iron Tail!" Patrick called out to his Partner, as Pikachu leaped foward, his tail glowing with a silver shine, he leaped up, and smacked Magneton back with his tail, "Follow up with Brick Break!" Pikachu nodded, as he landed down on the ground, leaping foward a second time, his tail glowing with a beige like shine, then slamming it down on Magneton's top head, sending him to the ground.

"Magneton, recover yourself, and use Sonicboom!" Symon called out, as Magneton rose up, with a anger like face, and balsting out a large green beam that had a loud scream to it, sending Pikachu backwards, but the yellow mouse flipped and landed on his feet. "Strike him again!" Magneton blasted out the same beam towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, duck under his next attack, and strike with Iron Tail and Brick Break combo!" Patrick countered, as Pikachu reacted fast, ducking under Magneton's attack, and doing as Patrick said, struck upward with Iron Tail, sending Magneton to the sky, then leaped quickly upward, slamming Magneton back to the ground with Brick Break.

Symon knowing his battle was over, he sighed with defeat, calling back Magneton into his Poke'ball, "Man, that little mouse sure can pack some, hopefully Wattson can avenge my defeat." He then stepped out of the way opening up the path. Patrick and Pikachu nodded at each other and headed on through, leaving his friends behind yet again.

"He's really in a rush isn't he?" Dawn said in amazement, watching Patrick bolt off blasting away at Towers again, then running after him.

"Must be really psyched to battle Wattson..." May said, starting to walk after Patrick, she didn't feel like running at this point.

"Well, hopefully he won't wear out for the real battle." said Brendan as he streched out his arms, following May in just walking to the final area.

Patrick and Pikachu finished away at blasting towers, and entered the final room, Dawn came up behind next, then the two walkers themselve. Pikachu was breathing heavily from thunderbolt exhaustion, "Well thank goodness I bought this before getting here." Patrick said pulling out a Ether tablet, giving it to Pikachu to consume, a few seconds passed, and his mouse Poke'mon was back to his prime. "Pikachu, you can take a light rest, I'll need you later." Pikachu nodded, as Patrick called him back to his Poke'ball.

"Wow Patrick, that was quick thinking," Brendan said in shock, walking up to his friend, "That was a good idea too, calling back Pikachu, I mean, you have other Poke'mon for a reason." he said with a light chuckle.

"Well then, Patrick, you ready to fight Wattson?" May said walking up to her friend, patting his back.

"As I ever will be..." Patrick said catching his breath, he looked up to see Dawn vanished, "Eh? Where's Dawn?" He asked looking around the area.

"Hmm? Whoa..she was here a second ago..." Brendan said with confusion, he looked down to see Dawn's bag open, "Well..wherever she went, she left her bag behind..." He said picking up her bag, handing it to Patrick.

They then heard a loud whistle, as Patrick and the others looked back behind them to see Dawn, out of her regular clothing, and in a blue and white cheerleading outfit, and was holding two blue pompoms, "Surprise!" she said with a wink.

"Dawn, why are you in a cheerleading outfit?" May asked in shock, looking at her up and down, _"And how did she change so quickly?" _She thought to herself.

"Well I bought it while we split up, I figured if Patrick is gonna be a big shot trainer, he needs a cheerleader, and..." She then gave a light blush, hiding her mouth, "who better than his ladyfriend, heheheh." she said with a rather cute tone, and wink.

Patrick chuckled, walking over to her, giving her a big hug, "Dawn, that's so sweet of you, thank you." he said happily. Dawn giggled, as she was being held in midair.

"Those two...?" Brendan said in shock, missing a complete event from last night. He looked at May, who just smiled watching the two, "What the hell did I miss?" he asked the brown haired trainer.

"I explain later, Brendan," May told him with a light smile. Brendan just shrugged it off, and the two headed up to the bleachers, Dawn stood a bti aways from Patrick, on the arena sidelines, as Patrick walked over to the opponents side, waiting for his challenge to arrive.

A Minute passed, and the doors across the arena swung open, and a large, white haired man appeared, in yellow and brown attire, he looked down at Patrick and laughed very loudly. "So this is the kid, who took down Symon, hahah, well I guess he's losing experience...but if you can make it past the shock towers, you may be worth battling," Then four shock towers rose up in the arena corners, Dawn jumped back, since she was standing real close to one, and almost got caught in it. The towers then started to spark up, as Wattson spoke yet again, "I AM WATTSON, MAUVILLE'S BEST TRAINER, AND GYM LEADER!!" The towers then surged up, and clashed lightning at each other, Wattson jumped down, and looked across at Patrick, who stood his ground really well, "So, we'll have a Three on Three Battle, no swapping until one Poke'mon falls to the ground, understand?!" he yelled out, and Patrick gave a nod, "OOOOK, LET'S BEGIN!" He yelled out, tossing out a red poke'ball, summoning a small green and yellow hound Poke'mon, "Electrike, give them all you got!" Wattson yelled out, as Electrike howled, standing his ground for battle.

"Ok, I know who should start this off," Patrick said, pulling out a Poke'ball he put a purple eye on, to identify the Poke'mon by their type, "Kirlia, stand by!!" he yelled out, summoning his green and white Psychic type Poke'mon. Kirlia looked ahead, and bowed gracefully to Electrike.

"_Be prepared, I won't fall so easily.." _Kirlia said to her opponent. Electrike just growled at her, and Kirlia scowled at Electrike's rudeness.

Dawn did her job, and cheered out "Let's go Patrick, Let's go! Let's go Patrick, let's go!!" she cheered out waving her pompoms in the air. Patrick looked at her, and chuckled at his lady cheering on for him. He looked ahead seeing Electrike ready to strike.

"Kirlia, kick it off with Psybeam!" Patrick called out, as his Poke'mon blasted out two beams of light from her palms, blasting Electirke back towards Wattson. Electrike shook it off, and rushed towards Kirlia

"Hah, Electrike, use Spark!" Wattson yelled out, as Electrike sped up, makign his body get covered in a small amount of electricity, smacking into Kirlia's side, since she dodged out fo the way, but not enough to avoid the full hit. Electrike skidded out of the way, and made one big leap towards Kirlia

"Kirlia, use Barrier to defend a second assault!" Patrick commanded, as Kirlia then raised up her arms, making a small orange shield around her, making Electrike fall backwards, "Use Psychic!" Kirlia's body glew, and she raised her arms up to the ceiling, making Electrike hover off the ground, "Send him away!!" he yelled out, as Kirlia then waved her arms fowards, making Electrike fall between two shock towers, giving him a huge zap of electricity, and knocking him out in a daze. "Way to go, Kirlia!" Patrick called out to his partner.

Kirlia blushed at her owner, and chuckled, "_Well..what can I say...he shouldn't have been so rude...I mean the very nerve.."_ She said crossing her arms, she sighed walking over to Patrick, unaware her body was glowing, when she did notice, she stopped and looked up at Patrick, "_No way...I'm...evolving..?"_ she said in shock, as her body grew, her gown lengthening, and her torso becoming more feminine like to symbolize that she was a female (a/n those of you who didnt understand that, she grew a set of breasts, lol), her two pink horns vanished, and her hair taking on a elegant form, and her pink horns showed on her chest and back, her arms grew, and so did her legs. Her glow faded, and she looked down at herself, "_Wow...I look good..."_ she said with a slight deeper tone, as she moved her arms up and down her body, "Well...I don't like my full name..call me Gardia." She said with a smile. (A/n, every game I had Gardevoir, she had that nickname, so there ya go, lol)

Patrick was in awe at his newly formed partner, but then smiled, and gave a thumbs up, "you got it, Gardia!" he said happily.

"Alright Gardia, way to go!" May yelled out in the bleachers.

"Show Wattson what you are made of now!" Brendan called out, with a rather excited tone.

"Victory... THY NAME IS GARDIA!" Dawn cheered out, jumping, and waving her pompoms in the air.

Patrick and Gardia looked at their friends, and smiled, "Okay, I suppose we get fighting on right, Gardia?" Patrick said to his beautiful partner, Gardia nodded, and faced back towards Wattson.

"Huh, so you have a tougher form now? Well that don't mean I got weak on you," Wattson said pulling out a second Poke'ball, summoning a large blue and yellow dog-like Poke'mon, "Manectric, you're on!!" Wattson yelled out, as Manectric howled, dashing towards Gardia at high speed.

"Gardia, act fast, use Psywave!" Patrick called out, as Gardia pushed her arms foward, making a large light wave towards the speedy Manectric, sending him backwards.

"Manectric, use Quick Attack!" Wattson called out, as Manectric rushed towards Gardia at the double the speed he had before, slamming into Gardia's chest, sending her backwards towards Patrick, who caught her just in time.

"You ok, Gardia?" Patrick asked in concern, Gardia looked up at him, blushing a little bit, but nodded, "That's good, can you still fight?" he asked with a smile, Gardia nodded, and stood back up ready to fight, "Alright, Gardia, use Psybeam!" Gardia, then blasted out a massive white beam towards Manectric, sending him backwards in revenge. "Good job!" He said with joy.

"Good..but not good enough, Manectric use Thunder!!" Wattson said in retaliation, Manectric howled, blasting out a massive bolt of electricity, too fast for Gardia to dodge, she took the full hit, screaming out in pain.

"Gardia, no!!" Patrick yelled out, Gardia fell back after the surge off electricity was over, Patrick, for the second time caught her from falling, "Gardia...you had enough, take a rest..." he said with concern, Gardia had her eyes halfway, and she slowly nodded to her owner, as Patrick placed her back into his Poke'ball.

"Man, Gardia put up a hell of a fight..." Brendan said watching the whole battle.

"Yea...Gardia could've won if she made it pass Manectric's attack...but geez that attack was so fast, I couldn't imagine any of Patrick's Poke'mon dodging it." May said looking down at Patrick, who summoned Quilava to fight next. "Let's hope Quilava can survive..."

Dawn cheered on for Patrick, "Don't give up, Patrick, you can do it!" she called out, doing another one of her cheers, hoping it would raise Patrick's spirits.

Patrick gained his morale again, looking down at Quilava, "you first true battle, you ready?" he asked his fiery quilled Poke'mon, who nodded happily. "Okay, Quilava, take that sparked mutt down!!" Quilava rushed towards his opponent.

"Manectric, use Thunderbolt!" Wattson called out, as Manectric launched a large bolt towards Quilava, but luckily, Quilava rolled up and dodged it quickly. "Damn fiery hedgehog Poke'mon..."

"Quilava, use Flame Wheel!!" Patrick said taking the chance to strike, Quilava picked up his speed, and turned into a giant rolling fireball, spinning around Manectric, making him really dizzy, then ramming into sides, burning the one side he hit. "Now use Rollout!" Quilava leaped back, and was rolling around the arena.

"Manectric, run after him!" Wattson commanded, as Manectric rushed after the rolling ball of a Poke'mon. Quilava picked up the pace to outrun his enemy, then when the timing was right, he rolled in front of Manectric sideways, making the Poke'mon trip and fall foward, then Quilava acted without command, and blasted out a large Flamethrower at his opponent, but Manectric acted fast, before taking the hit, he blasted out a Thunderbolt at Quilava, who took the ful hit as well, and both Poke'mon were knocked out. "What a shame...Manectric, return!!" he called out, returning Manectric to his Poke'ball.

"Quilava, you fought well, return." Patrick said, calling back his old friend. "So Wattson..it's down to this...one on one..." He said with a grin.

"Heh, don't think it'll be easy..." Wattson said with an evil grin on his face, pulling out an old Poke'ball, "Jolteon! You're up!" He said, summoning, a white and yellow dog-like Poke'mon, that had pointed fur, and was sparking with energy.

"A Jolteon..oh man..Patrick better have a good plan.." Brendan said in shock, looking down at the arena below.

"Why..what's wrong, it doesn't look so strong..." May said looking down at it.

"Jolteon is a tough electric Poke'mon, it may not be big, but it's body it built for speed, and power, Patrick better have something that can keep up it's pace, or he'll lose this battle..." Brendan said sadly, looking down at the yellow dog Poke'mon.

Dawn was listening in,and grew flustered, "Grr...C'MON PATRICK, PUMMEL THAT POKE'MON!!!!" Dawn yelled out, forgetting to do her cheers, but she didn't care at this point, she just wanted Patrick to win this battle.

"I said I use him later, and I will keep my word," Patrick looked down at his Poke'ball with a small lightning bolt on it, and tossed it up, "Pikachu, go!!" He said, summoning his yellow mouse companion, Pikachu looked at Jolteon, and was pumped for battle.

"Heh...shame that it's not a Raichu, Jolteon would've broken a sweat..." Wattson said with a cocky additude, Patrick looked at him in anger and rage, as did Pikachu, "Heh, no matter, will crush them, Jolteon, Pin Missile, engage!!" Jolteon's fur pointed up, and blasted out a fury of white needles towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge, and use Brick Break!" Patrick called out, as his companion rushed onward through the needles, then leaped above Jolteon, his tail glowing beige, and slamming it into Jolteon's back. "Follow up with Skull Bash!" Pikachu leaped backwards, and then bashed his head into Jolteon's side.

"Jolteon, shake that pest off, and use Mega Kick!" Jolteon then jumped out of Pikachu's assault, then crushed him to the ground with his back foot. "Heh, not so tough now, huh?" Wattson said looking down at the small mouse, but in a flash, Pikachu bolted up, and struck Jolteon with his tail again, "What?!"

"Good Job Pikachu, now, prepare yourself for Volt Tackle!" Patrick called out, Pikachu landed on the ground, and was running opposit of Jolteon getting his body sparked up for a massive strike.

"Heh, Jolteon, show them a real Volt Tackle!" (A/n I don't know if Jolteon can learn it, and yet I don't care, lol) Jolteon obeyed his command, and ran opposite of Pikachu, his body was fueling up with electricity, the two reached opposite ends of the arena, and faced each other, completely drenched with electricity, "Now..."

"STRIKE!" Patrick yelled out, as Pikachu then picked up his speed, running towards Jolteon, as his opponent did the same. The two's body were surging and surging with power, it even shut down the shock towers, Wattson, and Patrick shook with fear at the explosion yet to come. Patrick looked at Dawn who was holding her skirt down from the force's wind. "Dawn, take cover!!" he yelled out, Dawn looked at him and nodded, she rushed up to the bleachers, next to May and Brendan who took cover behind the main bleacher wall. "Pikachu, finish it now!!" He yelled out, as Pikachu's body was exploding with energy, and the two Poke'mon finally clashed in the middle, making a large explosion in the arena, the towers fell down, the ceiling was cracking, and the arena floor was picking up debri. The explosion carried on for a while, and the dust was finally drifting down, the two trainers looked ahead, and saw what amazed both of them, Pikachu and Jolteon were butting heads, like nothing just happened. "Heh, well I'll be damned..." Patrick muttered to himself with a light chuckle.

"My god...that little mouse...it's still standing..." Wattson said in shock, but shook it off, "Jolteon, finish off the battle now, use Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu, use your own!" Patrick called out, as the two electric Poke'mon blasted their remaining thunder at each other, both of them took the hit, and both of them still butted heads, "They just won't quit, will they...?" Patrick said in shock, Wattson just stood in awe, "Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" He said to break the head clash, Pikachu leaped up in the air, as Jolteon was weakly standing, then Pikachu slamming his tail into his back, making Jolteon fall to the ground, finally knocked out. Patrick stood still for a short time, but then jumped with joy, "YES, way to go Pikachu!" He called out, as Pikachu took one deep sigh of relief, and rushed towards his owner, and leaped into his arms.

Dawn then rushed into Patrick, and smiled, "You did it, I can't believe you won!" she said with joy, nuzzling her cheek into his.

May and Brendan walked down to him and they hugged their friend, "That was intense!" May said with joy.

"Yea...remind me to never challenge Pikachu again.." Brendan said with a chuckle, as Patrick and Pikachu looked at him with a grin.

Wattson sighed and called back his Poke'mon, he walked over towards Patrick, and smiled, "Kid..you did well...you remind me when I started out...so stubborn and yet brave..." he said with a warm smile.

"It should..." Patrick said with a raised eyebrow, "Cause...Dad taught me those battle tactics...that he learned from you..." He then smiled warmly, and moved the hair out of his eyes so his father could recognize him, "Grandpa Wattson.." he said with a smile. May, Brendan, and Dawn looked at him in shock, then saw some similarites between Wattson and Patrick.

Wattson gasped, and looked at Patrick closely, "No way...is that you lad...?" He asked quietly, Patrick nodded, and Wattson hugged him tightly, "Hahahah, I'd knew I would fight you someday, that son of mine should have told me you were here..haha, well, I suppose you fought well...y'know you scared the crap outta me with that little mouse Poke'mon of yours." He said with a hearty chuckle. He then fidgeted through his pockets, and pulled out a small iron badge with two small circles, and had a bolt go between them, "Behold...your Dynamo Badge, wear it proudly, lad" He said with a smile.

"I will Granddad...I will..." Patrick said, taking the badge, as Dawm, instead of May this time, applied the badge along with the rest on his shirt.

"Also..." He took out a glowing yellow stone, "Here, a thunderstone, I saved it for the day you would show up, I suppose that Pikachu of yours will be able to use it." He said with a smile.

Patrick and Pikachu looked at each other, and Patrick held up the Thunderstone, "Pikachu...do you wanna evolve...?" he asked his partner, Pikachu looked at it closely, in awe of it's presence, he then looked up at Patrick, and took the Thunderstone from his hand with his tail, in an instant, Pikachu's body glew with a yellow-ish tone, and his body took on a new form, with big feet, a long tail with a big bolt on the end, his ears grew shorter but got wide, and had two curls at the bottom end. His fur was now orange, his red cheeks were now yellow, and he still had the brown stripes on his back, he looked up at Patrick and smiled happily, as the stone faded from his tail.

"Raichuuu.." his partner said with a smile, and rested in his arms, Patrick chuckled, and held him close, knowing he was exhausted from the fight. He let him rest in his arms for the rest of time they were at the gym.

--------------------

"So Granddad, I'm guessing you will have to close the gym down for a while, huh?" Patrick asked looking outside the gym and saw how shambled it was from their battle.

"Heheh, yeah, luckily Mauville has the finest carpenters in Hoenn, this gym always gets damaged from the way I set it up, you should see my bills, whoo, thank god for your father, the money helps pay for all of this." Wattson said with a hearty chuckle, patting his grandson's shoulder.

"Well there goes my allowance..." Patrick said with a heavy sigh, Wattson chuckled, and handed him a small piece of gold, "Huh..whats that for..?" he asked curiously

"Well, just because your dad will cut off your pay doesn't mean I will, keep in touch lad, and come to me if you need anything, remember Mauville is Hoenn center city, no matter where you will be, you'll be close to your granddad." Wattson said warmly, giving him the small gold chunk, "Verdanturf opened up this new shop, go get some new gear, you will need it for what lies ahead."

"Thanks Granddad..." He said putting the chunk in his pocket, he looked back to see his friends waiting for him, "Well I have to head out, I'll see you around Granddad.."

"Alright, take good care of yourself..." Wattson said with a smile, hugging his grandson one last time, as Patrick headed towards his friends, waving good-bye. "Heh...that kid...he is certainly gonna go places..."

The group was heading down the southern path back to Slateport City, May looked at Patrick and smiled, "So...did you know this whole time the gym leader was your grandfather?" May asked curiously.

"Yep, that's why I was in such a rush to get to him," Patrick said with a smile.

"That's so cool, you're grandfather is a Gym leader," Dawn with joy, finally out of cheerleader outfit, and back into her regular gear.

"Yea, explains a lot about Patrick's abilty with Poke'mon, a professor for a father, and a gym leader for a grandfather." Brendan said pondering the idea for a while.

"Heh, well I never assumed my granddad's and dad's abilty, affected mine...I just fight the way my heart and blood tell me..." Patrick said looking up at the sky.

"Perhaps your family thinks the same way," Dawn said with a smile, pointing out that possible theory.

Patrick looked at her, and smiled, "Yea...that could be...well...I'm glad I fought him..he helped me evolve Kirlia and Pikachu, heh, with Raichu and Gardia, I'll be taken down all my opponents! Let's go!" He said with joy, rushing towards Slateport in haste.

"Hey, wait up!" Dawn said following after her boyfriend.

May and Brendan just sighed, and chuckled, "Luckily his blood will tell him what to do..." May said with a chuckle.

"Cause his brain won't certainly tell him anything..." Brendan said jokingly, the two laughed, and rushed towards after Patrick and Dawn, as these two were prepared for their own events, the Poke'mon Contest, and The Battle Frontier.

End of Chapter 21

sry for late update, it's been hectic here

read and review and I'll do the same.


	22. May's Second Debut

**Poke'mon: Journey across the Four Countries**

**Chapter 22: May's Second Debut**

The gang arrived in Staleport City again, this time it was flourished with people, and their Poke'mon. It seemed like you can find every Poke'mon in the world just running around this city. Patrick looked around and was amazed by what he saw, "Wow...can you imagine this back at home...Littleroot would be demolished by this crowd."

"Yea it is a sight to see, look at all the Poke'mon," May said looking up at the crowd, "Looks like I have competetion for my Contest." she said with a grin, clenching her fists with determination. She looked across to see a light blue and white large bird Poke'mon, "Aww..look at that..is that an Altaria?" She said to herself, pulling out her Poke'dex, and she got an exact match, "Wow, cool, I always wanted one for myself..." she said with a long sigh at the end.

Brendan chuckled at May's little fantasy, and looked around to see some kids showing off their Poke'mon to each other, "Heh, showing off their partners, well let's see if I got anything to top that," He pulled out Mightyena's Poke'ball, "Ok, Mightyena, show them what you got." he said summoning his gray and black partner, then the two ran off to the group.

Patrick looked back to see Brendan running off and laughed, "Looks like Brendan is having his own fun." Patrick looked at Dawn, who seemed to be keeping her eye on all the small Poke'mon with glossy, loving eyes. He smiled warmly, and stood next to Dawn, watching the Poke'mon with her, he saw groups of Skitty's, the duos of Plusle and Minun, and other kinds of small Poke'mon, "Enjoy watching them Dawn?"

Dawn nodded happily, "I always loved small Poke'mon, they're cute and some can pack a punch." She said with a big smile, "it's kinda sad knowing Buneary will one day evolve."

"Well when the time comes, you or Buneary will make the choice if she wants to evolve, the future holds a lot for us, so we got time to decide how we want to do things," Patrick said with a warm smile, looking at his girlfriend's face, seeing her smile back at him.

"You think so?"

"Definately..."

May watched the two talk and gaze across the city, she gave out a sigh and started to walk towards her contest building, "Guess I have to go this one alone...man..." She came up to the large red building, stepping inside, she looked around to see a bunch of small Poke'mon, "Strange...did these people win with just pint sized Poke'mon..?" She came up to the register's desk, and smiled politely, "Hi, I'm here to register for the contest."

The receptionist just chuckled, "Heh, you and 300 other people, lemme guess, your first contest?" she asked trying to gather all of her files together, making her desk look neat.

"Actually...My second contest." She said holding up her ribbon case, with her red ribbon pressed inside, showing she had proof behind her words.

"Oh thank god...Staleport is always hammered with first timers..but now you can make my job easier, the second timers are going up first since there are so few." The receptionist said with a relieved smile, "Okay, I'll need your name and which Poke'mon you are choosing for the battle." she said pulling her laptop in front of her.

"I have to choose?"

"Yes, the second timer's contest is a solo Poke'mon challenge, showing off their beauty in four rounds, in the end, the one got the highest score from judges, is the winner." The receptionist explained to May, then once again waiting for her to register.

"Ok...well I'm May Frylight, Littleroot Town...and..my partner will be.." She looked at her belt, she looked at the blew and green Poke'ball she had just returned to her and smile, "Masquerain."

"Ok, well good luck May," The receptionist said after finishing her typing, handing her a small plastic pass, "and this will probably be a quickie for you, not many second timers come through here." she said, waving good-bye to May. May was surprised, but shook it off, heading up to the stage, since the lady said that her contest was up first, the place was built as just as similar to the one in Rustboro, so using her memory she traced her steps to the waiting room.

May stepped in and looked around, only a small group, about 4 people, and then adding herself to the mix. She saw the trainers with their partners, all of them seemed to be really experienced, May was curious on how well Masquerain was gonna do with all of these guys. She took and empty spot in the room, calling out Masquerain, who was hovering happily in front of her, "Heh, you seem happy to be here buddy," She said with a smile, as Masquerain responded with a happy buzzing sound.

"Nice Poke'mon you have there." May heard, looking up to see a young man with a Clamperl in his arms, "Name's Jerid, what's your name?" he asked politely.

"I'm May, nice to meet you.." she looked at the Clamperl in his arms, and smiled warmly, "Awww, cute Poke'mon." she said, as the little pink head looked up at her and smiled.

"Yea, even though this is my second time in the contest, I'm giving Clamperl her first attempt at this." Jerid said patting Clamperl's upper shell.

"Same here with Masquerain," May said as Masquerain hovered up to look at Clamperl's face, Clamperl got scared and covered herself inside her shell. Masqurain buzzed back down and felt rejected, "Aww it's ok, buddy" May said rubbing her fingers underneath Masqureain's chin.

"_**Attention all trainers, the first Contest will begin in five minutes, trainers competing, please come to the arena immediately.**_"

May looked up and sighed, "Well, guess it's time.." May stood up, and called back Masquerain, as the other trainers around them did as well, Jerid nodded, calling back Clamperl. They walked out of the waiting room, and headed towards the arena, noticing long, big lines of people stepping into the spectators hallway, "Wow..so many people watching...I hope Masquerain can keep his cool." she said to herself quietly.

The trainers reached the arena center, as the people cheered wildly, May looked around and aroudn to find her friends, after about a few minutes she caught of a kid with white hair, she knew it was Brendan, and next to him was Patrick and Dawn cheering May on, May smiled and waved to them, but with surprise the whole side of the bleachers she waved towards waved back at her cheering her name out, she assumed most of the people either watched her on tv, or traveled all the way from Rustboro to see her upclose again. The announcer, this time a male, smiled and spoke into the microphone, "Well, seems we got someone famous in the arena today. Let's hope her fame won't keep her side tracked from the contest. Ok, here are the rules, each Coordinator will use one Poke'mon, and go through four rounds of showing off their best moves, each move will be judged and scored, in the end the one with the highest score, is the winner of the Slateport Ribbon!" he said with joy, holding up a teal ribbon. "Ok the first round will be their introductory move, each trainer will summon their Poke'mon with style. Starting with," He pulled out the first card, and read the name, "Michelle O'Hara, and her Poke'mon, Ponyta!"

The girl who responded to her name stepped up and bowed to the crowd, "Thank you all..." She then leaped into the air, summoning the firey horse himself, as she landed on his back in the air, as they fell to the ground with Ponyta's feet ablaze, landing to the ground with the flames surrounding them. The crowd cheered rather well, as the judges pressed in their scores, and up on the screen, next to Michelle's picture, was a 6, 9, and 8, giving her score total so far a 23.

"Next is...Jerid Taylor, and Clamperl."

Jerid smiled to the crowd, summoning Clamperl, as Clamperl then casted Ice Beam upward, to create a spiral effect, as Jerid leaped up and slid down the spiral on his feet, then when hitting the bottom, Clamperl shot out Ice Beam one more time, shotting Jerid upward through the spiral, and rising up to the crowd, then he slammed his foot down, shattering the ice into tiny bits of glitter, landing gracefully to the ground. The crowd went nuts, and stood up out of their seats to cheer him on. The judges gave him scores of 8, 10, and 9, with a grand score of 27, beating his previous opponent, by a long shot.

"Impressive from a second time trainer...ok, next is Karen Killinger, and her Poke'mon, Sneasel!"

Karen stepped foward, sighing, opening up Sneasel's Poke'mon, Sneasel looked the crowd, and grinned, then it blasted out a bunch of Ice Balls, then he leaped foward, cutting through each of them quickly, as the balls shattered into glitter, covering Sneasel with it, then he bowed to the audicene politely, the crowd cheered on for the black Poke'mon, the judges gave Karen a 7, 9, and 8, a total of 24, just beating Michelle.

"Next is, Aemon Reily, and his Poke'mon, Altaria!"

May heard the name of the Poke'mon, and looked to see Aemon, summoning his Poke'mon, hopping on his back, and flying around the arena to the crowd, as the people tried to touch him, then Altaria body's started to shine, glowing a bright orange, rushing through the crowd, and back to the center, making a large spiral around him, then when hitting the center of the arena the orange shine around Altaria blasted around to the crowd. The crowd cheered on wildly for Aemon, then the judges gave him great scores of 9, 9, 10, just beating Jerid's score by one point. (a/n, btw that was my take on the old move Sky Attack...if it was possible for Altaria to learn it, lol)

"Ok,one trainer left to introduce, who seemed to be well known by the crowd, May Frylight, and her Partner, Masquerain!"

The crowd cheered on, May stepped foward her heart beating like crazy, "_Ok May...you can do this..."_ She then leaped up into the air, spinning around, summoning Masquerain, and to May's surprise, Masquerain seemed to know what to do, he started to use Silver Wind, helping may stay in the air, the sliver bits covered around her, as the crowd, Jerid, Brendan, Dawn, and Patrick watched her in awe, Masquerain then helped the wind, pushing it closer to May, then taking on a form, to give her transluscent silver wings, then he helped move around the arena as she was still shocked and nervous, but she kept a straight face waving to the crowd with a smile, as the crowd cheered and were in awe of May's beauty synched with Masquerain. Then the two flew back over to the center, as Masquerain spun around May one last time, the silver gathering around her, as she fell to the ground gracefully, then when she landed the silver bursted around her, and each piece was given to the audience. The crowd grabbed their piece, then cheered on, almost all of the them stood out of their seats for her. The judges murmered to each other, each with big smiles, then each of them gave May her score, May looked up at the screen to see them, a 10...a another 10...and..she crossed her fingers tightly, the last score showed up and May was awestruck, as was all of the other trainers, she got another 10.

"Unbelievable, it's been forever since we saw a perfect score in the 2nd contest, May seems to have a gift for the contest!" The announcer called out, as May bowed and waved to the audience. "Ok, well we have our scores started, in from last to first the ranking so far is Michelle, Karen, Jerid, Aemon, and May...now on to round 2, for this round and the next two after it, will be just showin goff dazzling moves, let's see who can top Aemon and May from their high scores, or can these two keep their places? Starting from first place to last place, May, you and Masquerain are up!"

"Okay, Masquerain! Use Bubblebeam and Silver Wind Combination!" May called to her Partner, as Masquerain took center stage and spun himself around, as Bubblebeam and Silver Wind was being used, then the small silver bits were merged into the bubbles, then when Masquerain, then flew through each bubble, as the the little silver pieces were bursted out and scattered on the ground. "Way to go!" The judges then gave her a score of 8, 8, and 8, now her score was 53.

"Alright Altaria, don't let the little bug steal the light, use Dragon Dance!" Aemon called out, as Altaria then took center and flew around gracefully, as a blue aura was gathering around him, then at the very end the dance left a dragon shaped aura when Altaria was done dancing. "Hmm, well done my friend." The judges gave Aemon a score of 8, 9, and 7, and tied a score with May

Jerid looked at Aemon's cocky face, and scowled, "I'll show him, Clamperl use Aurora Beam!" Clamperl, since she couldn't really go far on land, she stood where she was, and blasted out a rainbow-ish light beam from her body, as the beam then twisted and turned, and took shape of a rainbow serpent, destroying the blue dragon Altaria left behind, "ice beats dragon any day, heh" Jerid said with a grin. The judges smiled and gave him a 9, 9, and 8, which tied with Aemon's and May's score.

Karen was a bit nervous trying to outmatch her opponents, but she pressed on, "Ok um..Sneasel, use Faint Attack and Ice Beam combo." Sneasel then leaped into the air, shooting down making a large pillar, then Sneasel just seemed to vanish, then all you could see was slashes through the Ice Pillar, then it started to form into a shape of Sneasel, then Sneasel reappeared next to the ice statue, into the same pose as the statue was. The judges chuckled and admired the statue, giving her a score of 8, 8, 9, a new score of 49.

Michelle felt defeat, since she assumed she would steal the competition in the opening, "Oh man...this sucks...well gotta try something, Ponyta use Fire Spin upward!" Ponyta then galloped to the center, and then blasted out the fiery tornado upward, the horse Poke'mon tried to improvise and galloped around as the flame was still spinning above him. The judges were impressed and gave her a good score of 9, 9, 8. which boosted Michelle up to 49, tieing with Karen.

"Impressive stuff, well the standings are a three way tie for first with May, Aemon, and Jerid, and a two way tie for second with Michelle and Karen, round 3, help us get out of the tie! Here is the order, Aemon, Jerid, May, Michelle, and Karen, BEGIN!"

"Altaria, use Twister!" Aemon called out for his comeback strike. Altaria then flew around the center, speeding up as the winde caught up, capturing Sneasel's Ice statue, breaking it apart, Sneasel was shocked and felt crushed when he saw the remnants of his face being destroyed. The judges were not really moved, and were shamed to see Sneasel's work get crushed to bits. Aemon received a 6, 5, and 7, bringing him to a 71. "Man...that was a bad idea..." he sad to himself sadly.

Jerid then took the stage, "Clamperl, use Ice Beam revive the statue!" Clamperl looked up at Jerid, but then blasted out a small beam of ice, gathering all the pieces that Altaria crushed, and tried her best to reform Sneasel's statue, it didn't come out exactly as it was, but Sneasel saw his face and was happy again. "Good work Clamperl." The judges were admiring Clamperl and Jerid's kindness to fix an opponent's work. They gave him a score of 9, 9, and 10, boosting Jerid all the way to the top with a total of 81 points.

May was impressed by Jerid, but knew she had to score higher, "Okay, Masquerain, top or tie with Clamperl, use Water Pulse!" Masquerain then buzzed through the rest of the Poke'mon, taking the center, as two small balls of water were conjured next to his fake eyes, then pushed them to the ground, as they made a spiral upward, Masuqerain then flew around the spiral, helping it pick up wind, making the spiral get small but but faster, then it took on a curve, as the bug Poke'mon flew to where the water was tipping, and let himself be engulfed into the water, people assumd it was a mistake, but then Masquerain started to spin the water aroudn with the wind, and pressed it back into the small water balls it was before, and just plopped them to the ground like nothing happened. The crowd cheere don for the little bug Poke'mon, and the judges were cheering as well, but they retained themselves and gave May her score of 10, 9, 10, beating Jerid, by one point.

Michelle felt like she couldn't top any of them, and sadly, held up her Poke'ball calling back Ponyta, "I forfeit...I need to train more.' She then looked up to see her picture get crossed out, as well as Ponyta's she then just sat on the side watching the trainers continue.

"What a shame..I really thought she could go on...but that wont stop us Sneasel, use Shadow Ball and Shadow Claw Combination!" Karen said with determination, as her black Poke'mon leaped into the center, and blasted up a large black and purple ball, then he leaped up to it, slamming it down to the ground with his claw wrapped in a purple aura, then he rushed down to the ground at high speed, giving the shadow ball a big cut with his claw, the ball exploded, but was being imploded in a few seconds into his claw. The crowd was awestruck at Sneasel's show, even the judges were, but they regained themselves and gave them their scores, an 8, 10, 9, Karen had bounced herself back and beat Aemon with a 76.

"Well well, it seems the tables have turned May is back in the lead, with Jerid so closely behind, followed by Karen the comeback trainer, and then Aemon, and now it's the final round, and to build up tension, the judges will not give out the total scores until the very end, and this time we will go in reverse order, Aemon, you are first to present. Now trainers, begin!"

Aemon, seeing it was his last chance to get himself back on top, he looked at Altaria, who seemed to be ready for the final move, "Ok...Altaria..this is our last chance...use Hyper Beam, Sky Attack combination, now!" Altaria nodded and flew up into the arena lights, and blasted down a large orange beam, Altaria then flew down after it, as his body glew a bright orange, then he did something noone would imagine, he stood infront into the beams direction, taking in the energy from the beam, his orange aura growing bigger and brighter, then when the beam was gone, Altaria sighed, and fell to the ground, Aemon rushed over, and picked up his tired friend, "You did well...let's hope it was enough." The crowd cheered on for Aemon and Altaria. May and Jerid looked at him, and were relieved to know that Aemon was not such a bad guy. The judges were relieved as well murmuring to each other.

Karen knew it was her turn for her final move, "Ok Sneasel...it's time for the final assault, let's give them what we got." She said to her partner with a grin, Sneasel nodded with determination, "Ok, Sneasel, use Ice beam, Shadow Ball Combination skill, GO!" Sneasel leaped to the center, facing Karen, and then blasting a large Shadow Ball at her, the crowd gasped, thinking Sneasel was rebelling, but in the last second, Sneasel shot foward a beam of ice out of his mouth, freezing the Shadow Ball in the air, Sneasel leaped foward, grabbing ahold of the frozen black ball, he tossed it up into the air, and leaped up after it, giving it a couple of slashes, into four chunks, grabbing ahold of each one, when he landed into the ground, he leaped around the room giving a piece to each of the other trainers, even Michelle. The crowd cheered on for Sneasel each move he did. The judges were impressed by Sneasel as well, talking to each other.

Jerid took ahold of the beautiful black chunk, placing it in his backpack, he looked at Clamperl who was ready to go on, "Ok, let's do this...Clamperl, use Ice Beam...and make 'it'" Clamperl knew what he was talking about, and blasted out a beam of ice, to May's shock, Clamperl was twisting and turning the beam, making an odd form, it wasn't a rose like May did in her first contest, it was a statue of a diamond, trapped in a spiral of ice, that twisted into each other at the very end. The crowd looked at the statue, and cheered for the tiny Clam Poke'mon. The judges seemed to like it, and one of them was taking pictures of it.

May looked up at her hovering Poke'mon who seemed tensed, she smiled at him warmly, "It's ok...even if you lose, I'll be proud to know that you put in your best," She said happily, Masquerain gave her a happy buzz, May then grinned, "Ok, then let's show them our best, use Silver Wind and Water Pulse Combination." Masquerain nodded, and flew to the center stage, the two balls of water appeared in his fake eye's, then the silver was surrounding his back. He tossed up the two balls of water, as they exploded into a twister of water, as Masquerain flew through between them letting the silver get into the water, giving the water a great shine of silver, Masquerain picked up the wind, getting the two silver water twisters together form into a big ball, as he flew around in orbit to keep it shapes, then before it fell part he flew through it the ball, starting to spin his body around, as the ball was imploded inward into Masquerain, then he spund the opposit direction, as the silver water shot out into multiple directions, looking like it was a dome covering the arena. Masquerain finished his spinning, and fell to the ground, May caught him in the knick of time, holding him close, "Masquerain...you did so great...I'm proud of you.." Masquerain buzzed happily, taking his time to regain himself. The crowd cheered like crazy, as May's friend rushed to the front of the bleachers and cheered on her name, then the crowd cheered out her name. May looked around with joy from hearing her name being cheered out through out the arena. Jerid and Karen clapped for her, assuming she had the victory move. Aemon looked up at her and back at his fallen comrade.

"Well...that was some fine final moves, it may be impossible for the judges to decide which one, well if I were them, but let's take a 10 minute break, so the judges can fully evaluate."

May sighed with relief, sitting down on the ground, "Geez...that was insane...and to think I have to do better than that for the next contest..." she said to herself looking down at Masquerain. May looked up to see Aemon walking towards her, "Aemon, you and Altaria are a great team..." she said with a smile.

"Well I assumed I would get that from the girl who was oogling at it this afternoon." Aemon said with a grin.

May jumped back in shock, "That was your Altaria?!" She asked with widen eyes, Aemon nodded at her, and May blsuhed with embarrasment, "Heh..well I've wanted one since I was a kid..." she said looking at the blue bird who regained himself a few minutes ago.

Aemon and Altaria looked at each other, the bird nodded at him, Aemon let out a sigh, "Well I'll tell you what...if I lose this competition...you can have mine...Altaria seems to be taking a liking to you." He said with a smile. May looked up in shock, and was completely amazed.

"You would seriously give me your Altaria?"

"Yep...you and Masquerain are a great combo, if you can do that with a tiny bug Poke'mon, think of what you can do with Altaria..." He said, as Altaria nuzzled his hand into May's face. May giggled petting Altaria's head, "I would have no problem either, I knew one day Altaria and I would split, I had a dream of it." May smiled, standing up with her Partner hovering next to her. "But, we have to see if you beat me first." He said with a grin.

The judges then pushed a small button, which caused a loud ring, the trainers looked back to see the judges standing, "We will now annouce the results...since Michelle dropped herself out, she took last, but we have a split way tie for third...the ice type trainers, Jerid Taylor, and Karen Killinger with a tie score of 102 Points!" Karen and Jerid nodded to the crowd waving to them, as Sneasel and Clamperl gave out one last Ice Beam upward. "In second place...it was a really tough choice...but seeing how much effort they put in to stand strong, and give it their all...second place goes to..." May and Aemon looked at each other, their fingers crossed, "...Aemon Reily, and his partner Altaria, with a score of 110 points!" Aemon bowed to the crowd, as Altaria gave out a beautiful crow to the crowd. May then was awestruck...if Aemon came in second, "And our Slateport Champion is May Frylight with 115 Points!!" May then cried with joy waving to the crowd happily, Masquerain flew around the arena with joy, buzzing happily. The announcer stood in front of May, handing her the teal ribbon, the judge smiled happily to the crowd, "Thank you all for coming, and let's hope to see more expectation for each of these trainers.

-----------------------

May stood outside alone, waiting for her friends to get back, she saw Aemon walking up to her, "May, looks like you got me..." he said with a smile, he handed her a white Poke'ball, "Here...Altaria is yours...take good care of him." he said warmly.

"I will..." May said looking down at the Poke'ball, placing it along her belt of other Poke'mon, "Aemon..I hope to see you in the next contest." she said holding out her hand.

Aemon smiled, shaking May's hand, "Me too..." He gathered his stuff walked the opposite way holding up a peace sign behind his back, "Be seeing you May Frylight..." he said before dissapearing into the crowd. May smiled warmly, and her eyes kinda went glossy on her. But she was cut off when she heard...

"May that was incredible!" She heard, spinning back to see Patrick, Dawn and Brendan rushing towards her, "Where did you find the time to learn all of that?" Patrick asked in shock.

"Well I didn't teach Masquerain anything, I just gave him moves...he did the rest" May said with a smile.

"Wow I wish I had a Poke'mon like that.." Dawn said with sigh, she noticed the white Poke'ball on May's belt, "Huh...you got a new Poke'mon?" Dawn asked curiously. Patrick and Brendan looked at Dawn, and to where Dawn was looking, seeing the white Poke'ball.

May looked down at it and smiled, "Yea...that dude with the Altaria, he gave me his Poke'mon, as a gift for beating him." She then summoned Altaria from his Poke'ball, as the blue Poke'mon hummed beautifully, Dawn looking at him with glossy eyes.

"Aww..he's so beautiful..." Dawn said in awe, Altaria then hummed to her softly, Dawn then felt herself get drowsy falling backwards asleep, patrick catching her in time. Patrick looked down at Dawn, and back at Altaria.

"So Sing works on humans too..." He said with a grin, the two teens chuckled, a few seconds of laughter passed, then Patrick lifted up his girl onto his back, as she was in a deep sleep, then they walked to the Poke'mon Center, calling it a day, as for Brendan, he was in deep thought for his next battle in the frontier, cause for this battle he will need to be at his top.

End of Chapter 22

read and review and i will return the favor


	23. Brendan, The Sole Competitor

**Poke'mon: Journey across the Four Countries**

**Chapter 23: Brendan, The Sole Competitor**

The gang's second day in Slateport has begun, the first to arise from their slumber was Brendan, for today was a big day for him, he was going to be challenging the Frontier leader of Speed in the Slateport Battle Tent. He looked out the balcony deck from his hotel room, to gaze upon a group of trainers testing the speed of their Poke'mon, most of them were flying types, or electric. Seeing this, Brendan knew who to use for the battle, "Swellow..it's time to show the frontier what speed is all about." He said looking down at Swellow's Poke'ball. Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door, surprised how on how early it was for anybody to see him, but he opened up his door, to see noone standing across, but rather a package on the ground. "Huh..that's odd.." he said to himself, picking up the rather large brown box. Brendan placed it on the bed, opening up to see a letter and something wrapped in tissue paper, he picked up the note first to see who it was from.

_Dear Brendan,_

_I saw your sweet victory on TV, you really showed them how Knightleys fight. To celebrate your win, I got you a couple of things for your journey...some new clothes, a Poke'Nav so you can keep in contact, specially designed set of Poke'balls, a new headband, and a little surprise underneath all that is waiting for you. Best of luck little brother, and hope to pass by you soon._

_Love, your totally awesome sister,_

_Lyla_

_P.S. I already put my number into your Poke'Nav, so whenever you need anything, give me a call._

Brendan chuckled at the note, and started to unravel all the stuff he was given, and to amazement, his sister really got him all of the stuff she wrote down, a new set of clothes, a black and teal short sleeved jacket, with matching, opened gloves, dark blue-green shorts, and a new pair of gray and green shoes. Underneath the clothes, was his new headband, the same colors as his new jacket, and a beige colored Poke'Nav, which his name inscribed on the back. Passed that was a case of what seemed to be Black and Silver Poke'balls, about 10 of them. Brendan lifted up the case and saw one more Black and Silver Poke'ball, all alone. "No...she didn't.." He picked up the Poke'ball, tapping on the button. Quickly it opened up to reveal a yellow and black bug like Poke'mon, with red and white wings, it's wings were then in an instant just giving out a loud buzz, from flapping it's wings. The poke'mon hovered around Brendan, and had a mellow look in it's eyes. "She gave me a Ninjask, no way..." He quickly squirmed for his Poke'dex, and scanned the bug quickly to reveal it's stats.

_Ninjask, The Ninja Bug Poke'mon._

_Advantages: Speed_

_Personality: Hasty_

_Type: Bug/Flying_

_Gender: Male_

_Technique: Speed Boost, gradually Ninjask will pick up his speed in battle, making him clearly impossible to get attacked if done over a large amount of time._

_Moves: Slash, Sand-Attack, Leech Life, Double Team, Fury Cutter, Aerial Ace, and Cut_

"Impressive," Brendan said after closing his Poke'dex, "I suppose if she gave me Ninjask, she must have taken Shedinja for herself, I was always wondering when that little bug of hers would evolve," He said to himself with a smile, he looked up at Ninjask, who seemed to be taking a interest in Brendan, by just hovering over his head, inspecting him closely, "Heh, I guess I got the curious half of Nincada...Okay, Ninjask, I have to get ready, so.." He lifted up the black and silver Poke'ball and shot out the laser, but Ninjask quickly dodged it, then hovering behind Brendan with a snicker. "Hah, funny..but ok in you go..." He shot the laser behidn him, but Ninjask once again dodged it, and started to fly around the room. "Man...I'll get you back Lyla..." He then started to shoot the beam around multiple times, hoping to to hit the little high speed bug Poke'mon. After about 5 minutes of shooting, he finally hit Ninjask, who sighed with defeat as he fell into the Poke'ball. Brendan sighed with relief, placing the Poke'ball on his belt's clip next to Swellow. "_Well, he may be of an annoyance, but I suppose if something happens to Swellow today, I got Ninjask as backup_," He thought to himself, as he changed into his new clothes, and headband. He took all the black Poke'balls, and placed into his backpack, then he took his Poke'Nav, attaching it to his belt, with the Poke'Nav's holder that came with it. "Ok..I better head out.." Brendan said with a grin, rushing out the door, leaving a tip for housekeeping from the mess Ninjask made.

------------------------------

As Brendan passed by his friends room, Patrick and Dawn were just getting out of bed. Dawn mumbled as she heard a group of Taillow's crowing by their window, "Uh...man..it can't be morning already..I wanna sleep..." She said to her boyfriend, who was just stirring out of sleep. Patrick said something that Dawn couldn't quite make out, but she just giggled at him, and kissed his cheek, "C'mon..Time to get up then..." she said softly, rising out of bed with Patrick's old shirt on, covering her lower half as well. She looked outside to see Brendan prepping Swellow for battle, "Heh, he's always up before us..." she said to herself.

Patrick looked up at Dawn, and was in awe, as the morning light made Dawn's hair and eye's shine, "Wow...is this heaven?" he asked Dawn with a smile, Dawn blushed lightly, and blew a kiss to him. "So..Brendan's outside?" he asked Dawn, as he slowly got out of bed, grabbing his shirt off the ground, and walking up next to Dawn, looking down at Brendan, as he was trying to get Swellow to fly low without stumbling. "He must be pumped for battle.."

"Yea guess so, I think after seeing May battle like that in the Contest, I couldn't imagine how he wouldn't be pumped for battle." Dawn said with a smile, as she saw Swellow then glow white, and picking up amazing speed in the sky, "Swellow seems pumped too."

Patrick chuckled, then noticed Swellow passing a white and blue Poke'mon, with a person on his back. Patrick noticed who it was, and laughed, "I suppose we were asleep too long...", Dawn looked at Patrick, then looked up at the sky, to see what he was talking about, May was up, flying on Altaria's back, she was chuckling, as May was yelling at Brendan for almost making her fall off. Patrick looked at the clock, and sighed, "Well let's head out, I suppose they are just waiting on us." Dawn nodded, as the two got the rest of their clothes on, grabbing their backpacks, and heading out for the day.

May flew back to the ground, seeing Patrick and Dawn exit the hotel building, "Well well, we were waiting for you two, what took so long?" May asked with a grin. Patrick and Dawn blushed with embarassment. May called back Altaria, and walked over to the two with a smile, "Man, I hard time sleeping last night, from you two giggling too much, but yet I still wake up before you two, how sad is that?" she said with a humorous grin. Patrick and Dawn sighed with defeat, hiding their faces.

"Ok May, I think they got it.." Brendan said from behind them, with Swellow perched on his shoulder, "well before we head out, I should let you know, that I received some new stuff from my sister, along with this nifty piece of gear," he said while showing off his new Poke'Nav, Patrick was in awe, it looked a lot cooler than his PTNP, "Along with that...meet my new partner." He said, hoping this time, his partner wouldn't go insane like this morning, he opened up his black and silver Poke'ball, summoning Ninjask from his slumber, he fell to the ground, but quickly woke up, and flew really fast around Patrick, then Dawn, and finally May. "This is Ninjask...he's uh..." said with hesistation, as Ninjask flew aroudn them really fast and crashed into light pole next to him, "hyper" he finished, picking up his bug partner.

Patrick and Dawn looked at Ninjask quizically, as May just smiled and patted his head, "I think he's cute, in his own little bug like way, well how about he meets my partner," May said, as she called out Masquerain, who flew next May happily. Ninjask looked up quickly, flying up to Masquerain's level, then the two seemed to be, what looked like they were engaging in conversation, which was just really buzzing and making sideway moves. May and Brendan chuckled at the two bug Poke'mon, as they then had a small race from the hotel and back, the two ended up tieing, and they kept going and going, always tieing, "Huh, they have the same speed, maybe I should join the Frontier." May said with a chuckle.

Dawn and Patrick sighed, as they headed off to the battle tent, hoping the two bug fanatics would notice their dissapearance. "I don't know how those two like Bug Poke'mon," Dawn said with a sigh.

"Well, I don't mind them, I just don't think Bug Poke'mon should be small, they need to be big, and tough, since they are the only few types to take down Psychic Poke'mon, them and Ghost and Dark Poke'mon." Patrick said, as he started to fiddle with his PTNP, Dawn looked at him and chuckled, knowing what was wrong, he feels downgraded from Brendan's new device, Patrick looked at her and sighed, "I want one of those...or at least get this upgraded..." He said, as he scanned through all the device's data.

"Well, where could you get one?"

"Well the manufacturing group is in Lavaridge, they sell upgrades there, maybe when we get there, I'll have enough to match the Poke'Nav's features." Patrick said with a smile, closing up the PTNP, placing it back into his pocket. Patrick then noticed the red watch aroudn Dawn's wrist and tilted his head, "That's a rather odd looking watch.." he said looking at it closely.

Dawn raised and eyebrow, but looked down at it, and smiled, "Oh this..heh, much like Brendan's Poke'Nav, and your PTNP, I have my own little nifty device, it's made only in Sinnoh, it's called the Poketch." She said as pushed the button next to the Poketch's screen, as it buzzed on, bringing up the main menu, "It keeps time, navigation, status of Poke'mon, and this little cool feature," she called out Buneary, who seemed rather mellow today, she picked up her partner, and placed her hand on Buneary's head, the Poketch started to beep, bringing up a big heart on the screen, almost filling the screen, "That was the friendship meter, the Poketch can sense the bond level of the Poke'mon, and their owner. Cool, huh?" She asked, calling back Buneary.

"Yea, that is pretty cool," Patrick said with a smile, looking back in his pocket, to see his own tech stick out, and wondered if there would be something like that for it someday. Minutes passed, and finally Brendan and May caught up with the two, the four finally walked, their heads held high, people were passing glances at them, wondering why they were so proud, well in alll honesty, they had no reason. Patrick looked up to see the Battle Tent, and grinned, "Well Brendan, it's time for you to show them what you got."

Brendan nodded, clenching his fists tightly, "Ok...I'm going on in...and by looking at this place, you shoudl go around the back, thats where they may be holding the battle." The three looked at him, but nodded, and started to head arund to the back to see bleachers set up, as trainers stood around with their Poke'mon by the water. Brendan looked up at the building one last time, giving out a heavy sigh, stepping through the doors. Inside there were not many people standing around, but he walked to the desk and spoke politely to the receptionist, "I would like to enter the battle please."

The receptionist looked up and smiled, "Ah yes, I heard about you, Brendan Knightley, we have you all set for the match," she said with a smile.

Brendan was awestruck and stuttered to ask, "H-how do you who I am?"

"Well not many people make it to the second round, in fact the first half for first timers is going on now, in fact, Brendan, you are the only one so far in this frontier to make it to the second stage, most trainers get pummeled by either Hurley or Orion."

Brendan was astounded that he was the only one to make it so far, but he looked around at the trainers, and did notice most were partners with small poke'mon, noone had final forms like he did with Swellow and Ninjask. He turned back around and asked, "So, this means I get to battle Orion for the Speed Symbol?" The receptionist nodded, making Brendan grin from ear to ear, "Well alright, I suppose I should head on in then?"

"Yes, I have you all set up, but I need to know what Poke'mon you will be using." She asked, as she showed two empty squares next to Brendan's photo.

"Oh I get two...well in that case, I would like to use Swellow and Ninjask.." Brendan said, placing both of their Poke'balls up to the desk. The receptionist took them for a second, scanning them on the computer, and in a minute, the two empty slots were filled with Swellow and Ninjask's picture. Brendan took back his Poke'balls, and headed inside waiting for his battle to come.

-----------------------------------------

Two hours passed, as the rookie trainers were finishing up what was supposed to be a race across the water, however the trainer who did win the race, was crushed by Orion, who appeared as a tall, skinny, spikey black haired man, with a black and gray speed suit. Brendan watched Orion and the kid battle, and was astounded, Orion's partners, Fearow, a large tan bird like Poke'mon, with a large, razor sharp beak, and Pidgeot, another large tan bird Poke'mon, but had large pink and yellow feathers on his head, were both fast, strong, and what seemed to be cleary unstoppable, he even had his doubts about Ninjask being able to survive this battle, but remember the famous words of his sister that he follows every day, "a type is just a identity, not a weakness..." he said to himself, as he started to walk to the water and rock covered arena.

"**Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the second half of the Battle Frontier today, this battle will be a sight to see, as for the first time in this Frontier season, we have a trainer who made it to the second stage, ladies and gentlemen..Brendan Knightley!!"**

Brendan blushed with embarassment, as the rookie trainers, girls, and the crowd were cheering on for him, Orion was watching from his platform and chuckled, "letting the fame sink in..." he then stepped foward yelling out, "Brendan, it's good to see someone make it to this stage..I would have wished there were more so you could race for the chance to battle me...but luck is on your side!" Orion then summoned his powerhouse duo of Fearow and Pidgeot, "fight me, if you dare!"

"Oh I so dare!" Brendan yelled out, feeling a bit more like Patrick, who was laughing to himself in the bleachers, at this point. "Swellow, Ninjask, show them what you got!" He yelled out, summoning the red, white, and blue bird, and the black and yellow bug themselves. Ninjask, surprisingly, seemed serious and tense for the battle, Swellow did as well, as he gazed into his opponents' eyes. Orion grinned, and let Brendan take the first move, "Ninjask, Swellow, Twin Aerial Ace!" Ninjask and Swellow did as they were told, and flew at high speed to their enemies, as they swirled around each other, making a white glowing spiral.

"Heh, how bout that...same style...Fearow, Pidgeot, show them how it's done." Fearow and Pidgeot nodded, and formed the same white spiral, but a lot bigger than Ninjask and Swellow's. The two spirals clashed into each other, sending Swellow and Ninjask apart from each other. "Heh, they can't hold their ground...Fearow, Pidegeot, Twin Wing!" Pidegot then flew into the direction of Ninjask, as Fearow went after Swellow, their wings glowing white.

"Ninjask, Swellow, use Double Team!!" Ninjask and Swellow acted quickly, as they made copies of themselves, completely confusing their enemies, as they hit the wrong ones. "Now...strike!" The after images and originals head towards the opponents, all of them using Aerial Ace, Fearow and Pidgeot had no clue what was going on, until they got hit by the actual Poke'mon, slamming them to an inch above the water. "Nice job guys."

"Smart moves...this kid is really as Hurley described, well, let's see how far he can be pushed...Fearow, Pidgeot, Drill Peck and Feather Dance Combo!" Pidgeot took to the air, and let his feathers disperse, covering Swellow and Ninjask's eyesight. All that can be heard was the collision's of Fearow's beak smacking Swellow and Ninjask's side. Brendan was shocked when he heard the grunts, and saw Swellow and Ninjask fall to the water.

"Guys, don't give up, stay strong!!" Brendan yelled out, as Swellow and Ninjask regained themselves, and flew up to the sky, "Okay, let's try it one more time..Twin Aerial Ace!!" The two formed the white spiral one more time. Orion let his team do the same combo one more time, but the spiral cut through the feathers, revealing their spots, "Give them all you got!!" The spiral grew larger and picked up extreme speed, slamming back Fearow, into the water, as Pidgeot then saw he was the onyl left, he took a deep breath, and blasted out a giant orange beam out of his mouth. Blasting back the spiral towards the water, but the two caught themselves in time, and looked up at Pidgeot, who seemed to be in rage, from his fallen partner.

"I guess Pidgeot is acting out again..." Orion said, as he called back Fearow, who finally appeared out fo the water knocked out. Pidgeot took another deep breath, and blasted out Hyper Beam once more, slamming Swellow into the water.

"Swellow no!!" Brendan cried out, looking into the water, seeing Swellow rising up, knocked out, "Swellow...return now.." he said, calling back his bird partner. He looked up at Ninjask, who was still primed for battle. "Ninjask...I'm placing all faith in you, don't get beaten to a pulp." Ninjask gave a buzz of confirment, "Okay...go Ninjask!!" Ninjask was then flying at incredible speed, Brendan then realizied what just happened, Ninjask's technique was finally noticeable, Speed Boost was almost at maximum, "Alright let's win this..Ninjask, use Slash!!" Ninjask charged up his claws, passing through Pidgeot at high speed, striking him multiple times in the sides with his claws. Pidgeot was too exhausted to try to fight back, he took all the hits, "Okay, Ninjask, finish this..FURY CUTTER!" Ninjask then started to spin in multiple directions his claws slashing and hacking at Pidgeot. Pidegot grunted in pain, falling to the water, knocked out.

"**UNBELIEVABLE! Brendan Knightley was defeated Orion O'Gorman, the high speed tactician, with a bug type Poke'mon!"**

Orion leaped to the side Brendan was on and smiled, "Congrats mate, you really show promise..2 down, and 2 to go until you challenge the Frontier Brain...and with that, you earned this..." He handed Brendan and small brown pin, with a wing in the inner part. "The Speed Symbol, proves that you can fight with quick reactions, and great strength."

Brendan felt honored, clipping on his new pin next to his Team Symbol, "Thank you..."

--------------------------------

There was still time in the day, as the group left Slateport City, with a big sense of accomplishment, May with her knew ribbon and Altaria, Brendan with his new gear, Ninjask, and the Speed Symbol. Where the group was heading next would be unknown, for now they have to travel all three exits of Mauville, either to Verdnaturf for the new gear, Lavaridge for Patrick's fourth Gym battle, or instead travel to Fortee City to take on the gym leader there, as well as May's third contest. What they choose, is whatever the heart will finally tell them.

End of Chapter 23

well I suppose that was a sigh telling of a third round of voting..this time, is where do they go first? Fortree City, Lavaridge Town and the towns before it, or Verdanturf..you decide :)

read and review, and vote. review, and I will return the favor.


	24. A Boy and His Eevee

**Poke'mon: Journey across the Four Countries**

**Chapter 24: A Boy and His Eevee**

The team has been traveling beyond the roads of Mauville, heading towards the crossroads that split them to the opposite sides of Hoenn, to the small quiet village of Verdanturf, where a newfound tech shop has been built, the fiery heated towns of Lavaridge and Fallabor, or the city in the forest, Fortree. Patrick didnt really care where he went, all the towns had things he wanted, the high tech gear, and the badges. But it wasn't really about him, now is it...

"I say we go to Fortree first, and get my contest out of the way." May said looking down at the map displayed on the PTNP.

"Nah, then we would have to travel all the way back here just to get to Lavaridge..let's go there first, they have a beautiful spa that helps the body look amazing," Dawn said, with glossy eyes, imagining herself inside of their spas.

Brendan sighed, and let his finger land on Verdanturf's area, "If we wanna be able to know our way, and the essentials to pass, we will need what Verdanturf's new tech shop to get there, Fortree is uphill, as is Lavaridge, we'll need a set of wheels to get there," he said, imagining the thought of them passing out of exhaustion trying to climb up to Fortree.

The three passed glances at each other, then back to the person holding the PTNP, Patrick looked at all three of them, and sweatdropped, "Heheh, so what, I'm your last resort?" He signed and closed his device, "To be honest, I don't care where we go, but as Brendan said, it would be best to get a set of wheels, if we want a safer trip to the other cities, so I suppose we could head there first, and plus, it is the closest town."

Brendan felt triumphant, "HAHA, finally the brainiac is listened to!!" He gathered up his stuff and headed towards the left road to Verdanturf. May ran after him, after picking up her backpack. Dawn and Patrick looked each other and sighed, chasing after them in a hurry.

---------------------

The group was looking down at Brendan, who was caught in a daze, out of breath, "Huh..and I thought I was out of shape..." Patrick said with a grin. Dawn and May giggled, helping up Brendan to his feet. Patrick looked around noticing a small cottage, with a big pasture full of Poke'mon, "whoa..where are we...?" He look closely at a sign and read it out loud, "The Eon Ranch...?"

May looked up and noticed all the Poke'mon, all of them looked similar in facial features, but all were different body types, and colors, some were red and orange like fire, a few by the lake side, were dark blue and had fins on their tails, resting on the rocks were what Patrick remembered as Jolteons from Mauville, in the shade were black and yellow ones, bathing in the sunlight were purple ones. Then they saw a herd of green ones playing in the grass. Then lastly, were light blue ones resting close to what seemed to be a big air conditioner. "Wow...they can't all possibly be the Eon Poke'mon can they..there are so many." May said with a while.

"Believe it lassie, they are all Eon Poke'mon..." said an old voice, the team looked back to see an Old man, dressed in typical ranchers clothes, he had gray and brown hair mixed on his leathery face, with a ruffled beard, "My name is, well believe it or not, Eon, I ran this ranch since I got my first Eevee's, then they just evolved all in different ways, and who might you kids be?" Eon asked with a smile.

"I'm Patrick, and these are my friends, Dawn, May, and Brendan" Patrick said, as his friends waved when he spoke their names, "I always wanted to see all the Eevee forms, all my life I only really saw Jolteon and Flareon..do you mind if we looked around?" Patrick asked politely.

"What..we got to get to Verdanturf, man." Brendan pleadingly said.

"Relax, we got all the time in the world, plus come on Brendan, look at all of them.." May said gazing out at the field of Eons. Brendan sighed with defeat, Dawn giggled before she stood next to Patrick, holding his hand.

Eon chuckled heartingly, as he opened up his gates, "Well come on in, always happy to give a tour of the ranch." He gave out a loud whistle, as all the Poke'mons ears perked up, rushing towards Eon in a hurry, they all sat down in front of the group with smiles. "Well Patrick, you said you saw Jolteons and Flareons..well lemme show you the rest of the pack." He stood in front of the dark blues, "These are the Water type evolutions of Eevee, Vaporeon, they also are the best type if you want a Poke'mon with stamina (a/n by that I mean they have the highest HP of all Eevee's evolution.)" Eon then stood next to the black Poke'mon, "This is the Dark group of Eevee, Umbreon, they are the next fastest type of Eevee's forms, next to Jolteon, Umbreon is formed, when an Eevee is truly happy, when it is nightfall, or Eevee is exposed to a rare item called the Lunar Shard."

Brendan looked at the purple Eon's and smiled, "I know those, they're called Espeon's, right?" he asked, as he crouched down to his knees petting one of the Poke'mon's head.

"That's right, Espeon is the Psychic type, they'll evolve in the same style like Umbreon, but rather it has to be Sunlight, or exposed to the Solar Shard. Espeon's are to be known as used for a sense of beauty, and not used for their true purpose as a great psychic Poke'mon to have." Eon said, lifting up one of them to his chest, with the Espeon nuzzling into him with a smile. "So little lady, by the way you dress, you should know what the last two are," He said looking at Dawn, with her Sinnoh like outfit.

"Huh...oh, right..lemme see.." She looked at the green and light blue ones closely, and then after a few minutes it knocked in her senses, "oh I should know..it's...Glaceon..and Leafeon..?" she asked, hoping she was right.

"Correct. They are the recently discovered forms of Eevee, Leafeon is very strong in the grass type area, as Glaceon is very good in defending itself against special attacks. They have the most unique form of changing, they evolve when exposed to stones composed of a grass like essence for Leafeon, or an ice like essence for Glaceon." Eon said with a hearty smile, looking down at the pair in front of Dawn. "Heh, I love all of them, I could never choose a favorite out of the types."

"Umm..sir, I have a question." May said noticing something odd. Eon looked at her curiously, and smiled. "You have all of the forms after Eevee..do you still have an original..?" she asked curiously.

Eon sighed, as he looked back to see a small brown and tan Poke'mon hopping around the rocks the Jolteon herd was resting on, "Only one...and that would be him..mischevious little one, always curious on what goes on in the fields, always getting into trouble with the other Poke'mon." Eon said, before he tried to whistle over Eevee. "What confuses me is that when I try any of the methods to get Eevee to evolve, she always runs away, I'm not really sure why..."

Patrick looked ahead at the little brown Poke'mon, that was coming at it's own pace, and shrugged, "That is a bit odd..." Eevee finally made it through the whole herd, stumbling foward at Patrick's feet, instead of Eon's. Patrick looked down at it, as Eevee looked up at him, and they just got caught in a silent gaze, Patrick crouched down, picking up the little Poke'mon, and smiled warmly, "Hey there little guy..." he said with a warm tone. Eevee, mellowed himself out, and actually rested in Patrick's arm. The rest of the team was in awe, but was not surprised.

"Once again.." Dawn started off lightly.

"Patrick has used his fatherly tone.." Brendan stepped in again.

"To make a new Poke'mon friend.." May said with a warm smile.

Eon chuckled lightly, as he nuzzled finger in the back of Eevee's ear, "Heh, I should keep you around the ranch, you might be able to keep this little one in line." He said jokingly, before whistling once more to let the Poke'mon scatter about the farm. "Why don't you all come inside, I'll ask me wife to make up some lunch." The group's faces perked up, before following Eon inside for lunch, except for Patrick, he and his new friend wandered the ranch, and surprisingly, Eevee just stuck by his side, hopping happily through the field.

Time passed, as the two played around with all of the Eon Poke'mon, racing Jolteons, Swimming with Vaporeons, Ice sliding with Glaceons, and napping with Flareons. The day was rolling, as Patrick and Eevee sat down by a large tree, with Leafeons resting up above them. Patrick smiled petting Eevee's head, "Heh, you certianly are a ton of fun Eevee," Eevee smiled, and nuzzled her head into his side. After a few seconds of napping, a loud roar could be heard from above, Patrick jumped in shock, getting out of shade above, to see a giant Poke'mon scaring off the herd, it was a big, green Poke'mon, with a giant flower on his back. "No way...a Wild Venusaur?!" He said in shock, as he saw a group of Flareon and Glaceon trying to fight him off, but Venusaur was fast and jumped out of the way. The giant Poke'mon whipped out a flurry of vines, grabbing ahold of Vaporeons and Jolteons, "Grr, I won't let that monster take them away!" Patrick was about to call out Quilava, but he felt a nudge on his leg, he looked down to see Eevee, looking ready for a fight, "Huh..so you wanna protect them?" Eevee nodded, gritting his teeth, Patrick nodded with a smile, "Ok you can fight, but you have to listen to what I say, okay?" He asked, knowing that since Eevee is not his own Poke'mon it may be difficult, but Eevee nodded, and leaped in front of Patrick, ready to fight. "Ok, I know the basic attacks lets give them a go, Eevee use Take Down!" Eevee leaped foward at a rather fast pace, leaping into the air, and slamming down on Venusaur's head. "Nice work, now dodge whatever he will throw at you and use Rollout!" Eevee jumped back, as Venusaur tried to hit her with Vine Whip, then rammed into his front, in a curled up ball of destruction.

Eon and the others rushed outside, and saw Patrick and Eevee fighting off the rogue Poke'mon, "Wow, Eevee is fighting..." Eon said in awe, he then rummaged through his bag, pulling out a worn Poke'ball, "Hmm...maybe..nah, I'll let Eevee fight on her own..."

"Guys, shouldn't we do something?" Dawn asked pleadingly to her friends.

Brendan shook his head, "No, remember, Patrick is the one fighting him, he will be fine on his own." He said with a a serious look, watching Patrick and Eevee work as a team.

"Yea..and if there is a problem, we can step in anytime...and I'm sure this enitre field of Poke'mon will fight back when Eevee is in true trouble." May said, noticing the Eon Poke'mon at ease.

"Eevee use Rollout again!!" Patrick called out, making Eevee curl up into a ball, ramming into Venusaur's side once more, bringing the monster down a knee. "It's dowm, okay Eevee, show this monster what true strength is all about, use Shadow Ball!!" Patrick called out, as Eevee felt a tingle in the back of her head, her eyes starting to glow white, and her mouth was swelling up with a black and purple orb. Everyone was amazed, even the Eon Poke'mon, Eon himself was astounded, he never saw Eevee use this move before, it's like Patrick had tapped an unknown power. Eevee's orb was at full power, and Patrick just pointed towards Venusaur, "Blast away!!" Eevee, doign as she was told, blasted out the gaint orb, as it picked up rocks, crab grass, and some water in the blast, with the orb, and all the debri into Venusaur's head. Venusaur grunted in pain, and fell to the ground, Patrick saw this as an excellent oppurtunity, and quickly pulled out a Poke'ball, "I got Blastoise for Dad, now to give him this one...Poke'ball go!!" Patrick tossed foward the Poke'ball, as the red ligth engulfed the giant leaf Poke'mon. The ball shook like crazy, for about a minute, then it just stopped. Pat pulled out his Poke'dex and saw Venusaur's data appear on the screen, "Heh, piece of cake."

-------------------

The day was falling, Patrick was able to transfer the rogue Poke'mon to the lab for his dad to examine, Eon and Eevee watched out the field, as Patrick and his friends were enjoying the Eon's Poke'mon company. Eon looked down at Eevee who seemed more level-headed than before, "Heh, I don't know what it is about that boy, but if he had the potential to get you to be so strong, then I believe I am willing to let you go..." He said, as he scratched the back of Eevee's ear. Eevee smiled happily, and looked up at Eon, then back at Patrick from across the field. Eon nodded, picking up Eevee, walking his old feet towards the group, "Patrick.." he said warmly, Patrick quickly perked his head up from all the Poke'mon, and focused on Eon, "You have done a great service for that ranch, that Venusaur was always a menace, and Eevee used to run away, but you seemed to have given her a boost of confidence to fight well, and not just play all day."

Patrick smiled happily, feeling honored, "Thank you..I don't know what to say..." he said with a blush.

"Well it's not what you have to say, it's what I have to say...I want to take Eevee, and show the world that true power needs no evolution..." Eon said warmly, holding out Eevee for Patrick to take. Patrick was in shock, as was the rest of the team, he looked down at Eevee, and back at Eon.

"Eon..are you sure...?" He said with concern, Eon nodded lightly, Patrick smiled, and slowly took Eevee, who hopped happily into his arms. Patrick smiled, and took the Poke'ball, that Eon had pull out of his pocket, and he placed it on his belt with the other Poke'balls. "Thank you Eon...I will take good care of her..." He said happily. Eon chuckled heartily, and waved good-bye to the group, as they did, walking away, and Eevee barked happily good-bye.

Dawn looked down at the small brown Poke'mon and has glossy eyes, "Aww, how cute, you are really lucky Patrick to get such cool Poke'mon." She said, as she patted Eevee's head.

"Heh, well luck has nothing to do with it, I just have.." Patrick started to say, but was cut off, by...well you know who.

"A special quality of hard headed trainers?" Brendan asked with a smirk. The group looked at him with glares of death, Brendan chuckled nervously, and bolted towards Verdanturf, with the group running after him, as well as Eevee curled up in a ball, and rolled towards Brendan, hoping to send him flying.

end of chapter 24

it's a bit off, but I have been having a rough week and two, and just wasn't able to focus well enough. Read and Review, and I'll return the favor


End file.
